Amor versus Ódio
by CarpDiem
Summary: ACTUALIZAÇÃO-[CAPT12]-Quando os opostos se atraem, é muito dificil acabar com esse amor.Mas será que Gina e Draco vão mesmo ficar juntos? Será que irão admitir o amor que sentem um pelo outro, mesmo com o ódio entre eles? Esta é a história de DG
1. “Começo de ano com muitas surpresas”

"Começo de ano com muitas surpresas"  
  
- Bem-vindos - disse Dumbledore, com uma expressão calma - Bem-vindos a um novo ano em Hogwarts! Para começar, tenho algumas coisas a lhes dizer e penso que haverá uma em especial que vocês vão adorar.  
  
- Como já lhes disse anteriormente, Voldemort voltou - Dumbledor fez uma pausa, porque muita gente estremeceu ao ouvir esse nome - portanto eu julgo que é de extrema importância que pelo menos os alunos de Hogwarts deixem de lado as rivalidades e se dêem todos bem.  
  
Dumbledore aclarou a voz e prosseguiu: - É por isso que este ano, vamos iniciar um baile especial; diferente de qualquer outro que já tenhamos feito em Hogwarts. O baile ira chamar-se "Baile anti-rivalidades" (obrigada Marauder's Dark Angel ) e cada aluno terá que ir acompanhado por outro aluno, mas de diferentes casas. - Antes do baile, serão selecionados na bola da sorte quatro alunos, um de cada casa, que depois irão ser pares e vão abrir o baile representando as diferentes casas unidas. Bem, por hoje é tudo...espero eu tenham gostado da surpresa e agora apreciem este magnifico banquete.  
  
Mal serviram o banquete só se ouvia em qualquer canto do salão vozes excitadas e entusiasmadas com a ideia do baile e de assim conhecerem novas pessoas. Esta seria uma oportunidade única, para tentar criar um elo de ligação entre todas as casas.  
  
No dia seguinte Rony e Harry acordaram cedo e foram chamar Hermione e Ginny para irem tomar o pequeno-almoço juntos.  
  
- Então, o que vocês acharam da idéia de Dumbledore? - perguntou Rony, enquanto devorava uma omelete com bacon.  
  
- Acho que é uma ideia bem inteligente - disse Hermione - mas um pouco imprevisível.  
  
- Sim, bem legal - concordou Harry, enquanto pensava se teria coragem de convidar a nova aluna da Corvinal para ir com ele ao baile.  
  
"Eu não quero saber dessa estúpida festa - pensou Gina - ninguém quer saber de mim e nem mesmo os rapazes olham para mim ... porque que eu sou tão feia???"- uma pequena lágrima caiu e percorreu todo o se rosto.  
  
- O que? Gina? Porque que você esta chorando? - perguntou Hermione preocupada, enquanto olhava para Rony e Harry sem saber o que fazer.  
  
- Eu... hmm...Por nada! Entrou-me uma coisa no olho ... - disse Gina limpando rapidamente as suas lágrimas, enquanto tentava disfarçar toda a tristeza que sentia dentro de si, sem saber porquê.  
  
Felizmente para Gina, Dumbledore interrompeu a conversa entre as duas e disse: - Bom-dia a todos! Espero que tenham dormido bem e apreciado o banquete de ontem. Como eu imagino, vocês devem estar muito curiosos para saberem quem ira representar cada casa, por isso a professora Macgonnal vai agora revelar os resultados.  
  
- Obrigada Dumbledore - disse a professora MacGonnal levantando-se - Bom dia! Bem, acho que chegou o momento de revelar o que a bola da sorte decidiu - cuidadosamente abriu o papel e disse:  
  
- A casa da Sonserina vai ser representada por .... Draco Malfoy - todos os Sonserinos se levantaram e aplaudiram entusiasticamente - Malfoy, por favor dirija-se para a sala ao lado, onde o seu par ira se dirigir para lá brevemente.  
  
Malfoy avançou arrogantemente quando foi chamado, como se tivesse tido a certeza deste o primeiro instante que iria ser o escolhido . Quando chegou a outra sala e fechou a porta atras de si, a professora Macgonnal prosseguiu: - Muito bem! Agora a casa da Grifinória vai ser representada por .... Ginny Weasley!!! - todos os Grifinórios aplaudiram espantados e Rony, Harry e Hermione não tiravam os olhos de cima de Gina, que ficou muito corada.  
  
"Ai, meu deus! - pensou Gina - o que é que eu faço agora?!? Toda estas pessoas estão a olhar para mim!!!!!! Calma Gina ....calma... - Gina pós as mãos na cara e ao reparar que estava muito quente, ainda ficou mais vermelha - ai que horror!!!!!!! Estou toda corada .... O que é que eu faço?????!!!???"  
  
- Gina Weasley, os meus parabéns! - disse a professora MacGonnal - agora por favor dirija-se para a sala ao lado, onde o seu par esta a aguardando.  
  
"O meu par?!? Que par?? Porque que eu não prestei atenção, ao que Dumbledor disse??? Porque que só me acontecem estas coisas comigo?? Agora vou ter que dançar a frente da escola toda....A alguma coisa pior que isso????"  
  
Gina percorreu o mesmo caminho que Draco, mas via-se a distância que os dois eram completamente diferentes um do outro. Enquanto Draco é confiante e convencido, Gina é muito complexada e insegura, embora não tenha motivos para agir dessa maneira.  
  
Gina continuou a caminhar muito nervosa. Sentia que todos a estavam a perseguindo com os olhos e falando dela. Quando finalmente chegou ao pé da sala, respirou fundo, abriu a porta, com alguma dificuldade, pois tinha as suas mãos suadas e entrou.  
  
- Weasley! O que você esta a fazer aqui? - perguntou Malfoy com desprezo.  
  
- Eu .... eu ....eu...vim ter com o meu par! Eu sou a representante da Grifinória! - gaguejou Gina com algum receio  
  
- Você??? Eu vou ter que dançar com você????? - gritou Malfoy, como se aquilo fosse a pior coisa que pudesse ter acontecido - Eu me recuso a dançar com uma Weasley pobretona. E ainda por cima, vou ter que ficar com você a noite inteira, durante o baile?? Dumbledore só pode estar maluco ....  
  
- Dumbledore não está maluco!!! E se você tem algum problema em dançar comigo, azar o seu! Não pense que também me agrada dançar com um nojento como você. - disse Gina num só fôlego  
  
- O que?? Nojento, EU? Repita isso se tem coragem Weasley!!!  
  
Gina com uma coragem fora do normal, avançou bem devagar, até estar a uns poucos centímetros de Draco e disse: - Você quer que eu repita? Não percebeu a primeira vez? Eu já devia esperar isso de você, não é? Afinal de contas você é um Malfoy nojento que nem sabe quanto é um mais um ...  
  
Draco interrompeu Gina pegando sua varinha e pondo-a a pouco menos de um centímetro da cara de Gina.  
  
- Draco Malfoy, o que você pensa que esta a fazer?? - gritou a professora MacGonnal, olhando para os dois furiosamente.  
  
Subitamente, Draco e Ginny viraram a cara ao mesmo tempo e verificaram que para além da Macgonnal ter entrado na sala onde estavam os dois, também estava lá Justin Finch-Fletchley da Lufa-Lufa e Terry Boot da Corvinal, que deviam ser o segundo par que iria abrir o baile.  
  
Ainda surpreso, Malfoy respondeu rapidamente: - Eu estava simplesmente mostrando a Weasley como se defender de pobretões como ela!  
  
- Ora, cala a boca Malfoy. Você é tão imbecil como o seboso do seu pai!  
  
- Chega - gritou a professora Macgonnal - Parem os dois com isso, JÁ!!! Menos 50 pontos para cada um e uma semana de detenção.  
  
- Mas... - tentou Ginna explicar-se  
  
- Nem mas, nem meio mas .... parem com essa discussão, imediatamente. Agora venham a minha sala onde eu irei dizer qual vai ser a detenção de vocês.  
  
- Boot e Finch-Fletchley, por favor vão agora para as aulas, mas não se esqueçam que no dia do baile, virem falar comigo uma hora antes da abertura. O mesmo para vocês os dois - disse Macgonnal olhando para Draco e Gina com desaprovação.  
  
Quando Terry e Justin foram embora, Macgonnal pediu para Draco e Gina a seguirem. Mal chegaram a sua sala ela disse: - Bem, eu não quero que se atrasem ainda mais para as aulas, por isso vou ser breve. Durante um semana, vocês, os dois vão ter que limpar a sala de Troféus .... começando hoje!  
  
- Uma semana a limpar troféus com a companhia de uma Weasley? Eu recuso-me a fazer isso! Já me basta ter que atura-la durante todo o baile.  
  
MacGonnal avançou ameaçadoramente na direcção de Malfoy e com um voz alterada disse: - Basta!!! Chega de tanta insolência, senhor Malfoy! Menos 70 pontos para a Sonserina e você vai fazer o que eu mandei, entendeu? Você e a senhorita Weasley vão começar hoje a limpar as salas e quero ver tudo a brilhar ainda antes do baile!!!! Já se podem retirar...  
  
Gina saiu rapidamente da sala de Macgonnal, sem sequer ouvir o que Draco ia lhe dizer.  
  
Enquanto Gina se dirigia apressadamente para a sala de Snape, Draco olho-a com tanto ódio, como nunca tinha olhado para ninguém, nem mesmo para Potter!  
  
"Que raiva!!! Como eu odeio aquela garota...tinha logo que me calhar uma Weasley!! Ah.......mas ela vai pagar caro, a se vai........."  
  
Nota da autora: Oi a todos!! Então o que acharam da minha fic? Espero que tenham gostado!!! Então, o que acham que Draco vai fazer? O que será que vai acontecer durante as limpezas?? Por favor mandem reviews a dizer a vossa opinião e a dar ideias, ok? A vossa opinião é muito, mas mesmo muito importante para mim!!! P.S- Só a partir do 3º capítulo é que a fic, começa a ficar um pouco melhor, por isso aguardem mais um pouco que eu prometo que não se vão arrepender ;)  
  
Agradecimentos especiais: Eu quero agradecer a Marauder's Dark Angel, pelas ajudas que me deu e por me ter influenciado na entrada das fics, a GingerGranger-Hp por ser um amiga muito querida e que tem que me aturar, a Lily Hart, por ser uma beta Fantástica que corrige os meus muitos erros e que transforma o meu português, para um brasileiro um pouco melhor, para assim vocês perceberem tudo o que eu escrevo e por último a uma amiga muito querida, com quem eu me tenho correspondido: Biba, que é uma escritora magnifica e que me dá uns conselhos fabulosos. Um muito obrigada a todos******* 


	2. “Limpezas e mais limpezas”

"Limpezas e mais limpezas"  
  
Depois do jantar, Draco levantou-se da mesa da Sonserina elegantemente e foi caminhando para a primeira sala que teria de limpar.  
  
"Como é que aquela McGonnal se atreveu a levantar a voz comigo? Quando o meu pai souber que ela obrigou um Malfoy a limpar as salas na companhia de uma Weasley .... ela esta acabada!!!! Vamos ver quem ri por último .... isto não ficar assim, ai não vai mesmo!"  
  
Draco riu-se maliciosamente para si mesmo e ao entrar na primeira sala constatou que Gina já lá estava sentada no chão limpando alguns troféus.  
  
- Weasley - sibilou Draco - eu sabia que a sua família era muito pobre, mas não a ponto de não puderem comprar cadeiras e terem que se sentar no chão.... Se vocês quiserem eu posso mandar algumas cadeiras que iriam para o lixo....  
  
- Cala a boca, Malfoy - interrompeu Gina atirando-lhe um pano do pó contra a cara - e comece a fazer alguma coisa útil, como por exemplo limpar aqueles trofeus. Você ainda não se percebeu que quanto mais depressa liparmos, menos tempo temos que ficar juntos?  
  
- Juntos? Ui ui ui .... Eu sei que você me deseja, mas não pense que vou ficar junto de uma Weasley pobretona, que mais parece um cavalo de tão feia que é ... Você não tem vergonha de andar por ai, assim???  
  
Cega de raiva Gina, levantou a sua mão e preparava-se para dar um tapa na cara de Draco, quando este segura a sua mão com força e diz-lhe:  
  
- Nem, penses Weasley. Nem nos teus sonhos a tua mão iria tocar na minha cara...Nem um único dedo!!!!! Pelos menos admite que é feia... Ainda não tinha percebido isso? Porque que achas que nenhum garoto fala contigo ou tenta alguma coisa????  
  
"Como eu o odeio - pensou Ginny - nunca pensei que pudesse odiar assim tanto alguém! O que eu não entendo é porque que ele é assim comigo ... eu nunca lhe fiz nada! Eu sei que as nossas famílias se odeiam mas mesmo assim.... E eu também sei que sou feia, mas não preciso que alguém me fique a dizer isso constantemente!  
  
"Como é fácil enganar estes Weasleys....basta achar o seu ponto fraco e depois martiriza-los com isso e já esta....ah ah ah ah - pensou Draco enquanto ria maldosamente por dentro"  
  
Em silêncio, os dois continuaram as limpezas, embora por vezes Draco bufasse de tédio. Passadas duas horas, a professora MacGonnal apareceu e disse que já chegava por um dia e que eles podiam ir para a cama. Assim, foram embora, sem sequer olharem nos olhos um do outro e sem dizer uma palavra.  
  
***  
  
Enquanto percorria os corredores até o salão comunal de Grifinória, Gina ia pensando numa maneira de tentar safar-se da ida ao baile.  
  
"E se eu fingir que estou doente? Não...hmmm....vai parecer um pouco suspeito... e é muito difícil de fingir uma coisa dessas... Já sei!!! Vou fingir que estou engripada e com muita tosse!!!! Eu me lembro que quando era pequena e tinha medo de ir a escola ou não queria enfrentar os meus "amigos", eu fingia que estava engripada e conseguia enganar a minha mãe."  
  
"Mas o que é isso Gina??? Esta ficando covarde como antigamente? Eu tenho que mudar e tem que ser já, porque para me tornar uma das garotas mais populares e desejada por todos os garotos de Hogwarts tenho de ser confiante, corajosa, linda, sexy, inteligente ou seja: absolutamente M-A-R- A-V-I-L-H-O-S-A!!! Vou começar a partir de hoje a fazer dieta e a fazer algumas roupas muito sexys... Agora é que eles vão ver quem é Virgínia Weasley!!!"  
  
Caminhando mais confiante, Gina seguiu para o seu dormitório para puder construir o seu plano em paz e sossego.  
  
Nota da Autora: Olá a todos!! Como eu vos prometi, aqui esta o 2º capítulo da minha fic!! Espero que estejam a gostar da fic e mandem reviews. Então, o que acham que Gina vai fazer?? Esperem para ver .... Este capítulo esta um pouco pequeno, mas o 3º capítulo já ira ser mais ao vosso gosto. Kiss, Carpe Diem  
  
Agradecimentos: Mil vezes obrigada a todos os que leram a minha fic e se deram ao trabalho de me mandar reviews ou e-mails! Muito obrigada!!!!! Obrigada a Debora, a mimi, a GingerGranger-Hp, a alexa e para todo o mundo!!!  
  
Obrigada************************************************************** 


	3. “Vestidos e muitas discussões”

3º Capítulo - "Vestidos e muitas discussões"  
  
Passada uma semana de muitas brigas entre Draco e Gina, esta resolveu reagir e aparecer deslumbrante no baile, mas sem dar troco a ninguém, principalmente a Draco. Ela queria mostrar a tudo e a todos o quanto estava diferente. Gina, agora, deixara de ser apenas uma garotinha que todos podiam humilhar e desprezar. Com este baile iria mostrar que já não era a mesma, estava mais adulta, mais madura e mais forte devido as constantes discussões com Draco que a haviam modificado sem ela nem mesmo perceber.  
  
"Makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
It makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
Makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter"  
  
Como Gina não tinha dinheiro para comprar uma roupa que se adequasse a ocasião, começou a costurar um belo vestido vermelho, de um tecido completamente transparente e justo que revelava todas as suas formas. Num momento de raiva, pensando em Draco dizendo-lhe que era feia, rasgou a parte debaixo do tecido e cortou profundamente na zona do decote, transformando o vestido longo em um mini-vestido. A roupa que usaria havia ficado tão curta que ao se sentar mostrava completamente as suas coxas enquanto o decote ia até o seu umbigo. Para completar pediu em um catálogo botas de cano alto, muito justas, umas argolas grossas e uma gargantilha do mesmo tecido e da mesma cor que o vestido.  
  
Quando Gina finalmente acabou com os seus afazeres percebeu que estava faminta. Guardou tudo no armário e se dirigiu para o Salão Comunal.  
  
***  
  
Gina! Por onde você tem andado? Faz uma semana que não te vejo... - disse Hermione abraçando-a com força.  
  
Hmmmm... tenho andado por aí... você sabe... - respondeu Gina vagamente enquanto procurava se libertar de Hermione.  
  
Não, não sei, Senhora Weasley!!!! Onde é que já se viu desaparecer uma semana sem dar notícias??????!!!???? - gritou Rony exaltado atirando gotículas de saliva para todos os lados.  
  
Gina surpresa, virou-se para trás se voltando para onde Rony havia assistido à sua conversa com Hermione. Começando a ficar nervosa e a sentir o sangue subir-lhe a cabeça gritou:  
  
O que é que você tem haver com isso? Por acaso manda em mim ou é meu pai???? NÃO! Graças a Deus que não é... POR ISSO ME DEIXE EM PAZ!!!!!!!!  
  
Ao reparar que as orelhas de Rony estavam ficando gradativamente mais vermelhas, e que os alunos que passavam por eles estavam agora assistindo a discussão, Harry disse:  
  
Humm... Rony... Gina... talvez seja melhor os dois se acalmarem um pouco, porque... todo mundo está olhando para vocês...  
  
Gina quase tão vermelha quanto o irmão percorreu o salão com os olhos ficando completamente envergonhada. Por um momento avistou Draco a um canto fitando-a fixamente.  
  
Ao perceber que Gina o tinha visto encarando-a, Draco desviou rapidamente os olhos fingindo que estava numa amena conversa com os seus capangas.  
  
"Ele estava olhando para mim?!? - pensou Gina espantada enquanto observava Draco disfarçadamente - não, não pode ser... claro que não! Se nenhum rapaz olha para mim, porque Draco o faria?"  
  
Gina abanou a cabeça e fechou os olhos por um instante para ver se os seus pensamentos desapareciam.  
  
Alô... Gina!! Terra chamando Gina... Você está bem? - perguntou Hermione preocupada passando a mão na frente do rosto da ruiva para ver se ela reagia.  
  
O quê?? Ah, sim....Desculpa, Mione! O que você queria? - respondeu Gina voltando a realidade.  
  
Queria saber o que deu em você para gritar daquela maneira com o seu irmão! Nem parecia que ser a Gina que eu conheço..... - estranhou Hermione observando de soslaio Rony comendo e conversando com Harry.  
  
Ora, não foi nada! Eu apenas me irritei com ele porque todos vocês pensam que eu desapareci durante uma semana e isso é mentira. Na realidade nem se deram ao trabalho de me procurar ou de simplesmente ficarem preocupados! Apenas presumiram que eu tinha fugido!!! Não foi? - disse Gina reprovadoramente lutando por dentro para não chorar.  
  
Ohh... Gina... desculpa! Você tem razão... mas então, o que aconteceu?  
  
Como você sabe eu fui nomeada como representante da Grifinória, por isso tive que ir ter com o meu par... Draco!  
  
DRACO?!? QUE HORROR... - guinchou Hermione começando a ficar revoltada consigo mesma por não ter defendido Gina antes. Como sinal de nervosismo e reprovação consigo mesma, começou a roer as unhas, coisa que não fazia desde os seus seis anos de idade.  
  
Pois é, eu sei... Continuando, eu fui ter com Draco, mas como ele começou a xingar a minha família eu fiquei irritada e respondi a altura! Concluindo... - disse Gina suspirando - a professora McGonagall nos apanhou e tivemos que cumprir uma semana de detenção.  
  
Oh, Meu Deus! Isso é verdade, Gina? Realmente, eu peço mil perdões - disse Hermione fora de si.  
  
Ok, tudo bem! Eu vou dormir... Até amanhã!  
  
Então você não vai jantar?  
  
Não... fiquei sem fome... Adeus!  
  
Gina foi embora chorando silenciosamente por dentro sem nem ao menos saber o porque. Enquanto ela se dirigia para fora do Salão, Draco que tinha assistido toda a discussão à distância se levantou da mesa da Sonserina e saiu...  
  
***  
  
Caminhando sem rumo, Gina olhava pra a frente sem prestar a mínima atenção, tinha mil pensamentos em mente e estava com os olhos embaçados devido as imagens que assistia no recanto mais profundo e bem guardado da sua mente.  
  
Weasley? - disse Draco tocando o ombro da ruiva.  
  
Sim... - ela respondeu enquanto se virava para trás. - DRACO! O que VOCÊ quer agora? Olhe, eu já vou avisando que hoje eu não estou com paciência para aturar as sua gracinhas idiotas, ouviu?  
  
Calma, Weasley! Eu apenas vim lhe entregar isto - Draco retirou um papel do bolso direito mostrando-o para ela. - Você deixou isto cair no chão enquanto estava entretida discutindo com o seu irmão.  
  
O sonserino sorriu ironicamente esperando uma reação explosiva da ruiva.  
  
Ahhh... - disse Gina corando - Obrigada! Nem tinha reparado... Muito obrigada! - ela começava a dar sinais de nervosismo repetindo e soltando uns risinhos histéricos - Você pode me dar o papel? - perguntou estendendo a mão na direção de Draco.  
  
Calma, Gina! Tenha mais calma! Eu não vim até aqui só para ser simpático e te entregar essa coisa. Eu quero saber o que esta aí dentro e que feitiço você lançou no papel.....Que feitiço é esse? - disse Draco irritado.  
  
"Nem eu consegui abrir essa droga!" - pensou Draco.  
  
Enquanto ele olhava fixa e maldosamente para Gina, esta mostrava-se  
completamente calma e despreocupada, e depois de alguns instantes de  
silêncio ela começou a rir de maneira compulsiva, surpreendendo o loiro.  
  
Ah, ha, ha, ha... você é muito engraçado, Draco... ah ah ah... eu tenho que admitir!  
  
Qual é a piada, Weasley?!? Eu não estou achando graça nenhuma! - disse Draco furioso apertando as mãos num gesto corporal que demonstrava toda a sua raiva.  
  
Ai, ai, acha mesmo que eu vou te mostrar o que está nesse papel e dizer que feitiço usei nele? Nem morta! - disse Gina dando um sorrisinho irônico para Draco.  
  
"O que é isso? Agora também dou estes sorrisinhos? Nem sabia que  
conseguia fazer uma coisa destas... Devo estar ficando tempo demais com  
Draco..."  
  
Muito bem, você é quem sabe! Então eu vou ficar com esse papel...  
  
A vontade... adeusinho! - exclamou Gina passando a sua mão direita no rosto de Draco delirando internamente por ter conseguido vencer e irritar ainda mais Draco Malfoy. Se tivesse prestado atenção nos próprios sentimentos teria percebido que vencer o loiro havia lhe dado um grande prazer...  
  
Ai!!!!! - gritou Draco rangendo os dentes furiosamente e dando um soco imaginário no ar - Essa garota já está passando dos limites, ah como está!! Ela nem sabe o que lhe espera... humilharei-a amanhã no baile, diante de todos... ah, ah, ah...  
  
Nota de Autor: Olá gente!!! Tudo bem? Espero que sim. Bem, esta semana foi muito complicada, pois estive praticamente toda a semana a procurar uma beta para a minha fic e não conseguia...Finalmente hoje já recebi o e-mail da minha querida, nova beta: Anne Queiroz!!! Ela é uma beta excelente (Nota 10, numa escala de 1-10) e betou a minha fic maravilhosamente. Caso vocês não saibam eu sou portuguesa e como quero que percebam tudo o que eu quero dizer e demonstrar na fic, procuro sempre beta- la.  
  
Espero que gostem deste novo capítulo, pois o anterior ficou demasiado curto...eu sei...peço desculpa...mas este recompensa!;) Como sempre, eu peço para todos que lerem esta fic, façam propaganda dela, para os vossos amigos, familiares e etc....e que me deixem algum review ou e-mail a dizer se gostaram da fic ou se esta uma nojeira completa. É que eu sou extremamente insegura de mim mesma! O meu e-mail é: joanaalves@megamail.pt ou Mionny_Girl@hotmail.com  
  
Agradecimentos: Muito obrigada a todos por terem lido estes primeiros capítulos da minha fic. Quem mandou e-mails: Anne Queiroz, Débora, Tam Honda e Lily Black. Quem mandou review: Biba Azuki, GingerGranger-HP, Angelina Michelle e Marauder's Dark Angel 


	4. “Recordações”

4º Capítulo "Recordações"  
  
Trimm.... trimm.....  
  
Com um único impulso Gina tocou no botão do despertador que  
instantaneamente ficou em silêncio.  
  
Droga! Já estou atrasada para as aulas....xiii....ainda por cima é logo Poções!  
  
Num gesto rápido e impaciente atirou todos os seus livros para a mochila  
entornando o tinteiro por cima dos cadernos.  
  
M****! O quê é que eu tenho hoje? Não estou conseguindo fazer nada ... estou parecendo uma desastrada.  
  
Tentando se concentrar Gina sentou na beira da cama. Levou as mãos aos  
olhos e chorou baixinho. Chorou, chorou, até não ter mais lágrimas. Após  
ter secado o rosto se encaminhou para o espelho e observou o seu reflexo  
recordando com amargura de tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior.  
  
***  
  
Gina olhou uma última vez para o espelho e sorriu. Estava magnífica e até  
ela mesma reconhecia isso. Tinha passado praticamente o dia inteiro  
cuidando de si para que tudo estivesse perfeito. Cada pormenor do seu  
corpo foi visto e revisto.  
As suas unhas estavam pintadas com um esmalte vermelho berrante e o  
cabelo estava brilhante e completamente liso, dando-lhe um aspecto  
radicalmente diferente do que ela estava habituada. Seu corpo estava  
todo hidratado e sedoso com um ótimo cheiro de coco. Cuidadosamente pegou  
o vestido e com um sorriso nos lábios comprovou que a sua dieta havia  
dado resultado, pois a roupa justa deixava agora transparecer uma  
silhueta perfeita com todas as curvas nos seus devidos lugares.  
Calçou as botas, colocou os brincos e o colar indo buscar o estojo de  
maquilagem. Com muito cuidado e perfeição passou um delineador nos olhos  
seguido de um pouco de gloss na boca. Num gesto sensual molhou os lábios  
e deitou um pouco de brilho no decote.  
Gina se olhou mais uma vez no espelho e achou que ainda faltava alguma  
coisa, pois naquela noite ela queria ser diferente, queria ser notada por  
tudo e por todos, ser popular e principalmente, queria se vingar de  
Draco.  
  
"Ah, pensou, já sei. Acabei de ter uma idéia espetacular. Agora eles  
verão quem é a verdadeira Gina Weasley!"  
  
Pegou a sua varinha e disse: - Rubihora!!!!  
  
Gina olhou para o próprio abdómen e sorriu satisfeita. Na zona do umbigo  
agora havia um piercing com uma pedra vermelha que se assemelhava a um  
rubi com um brilho muito especial.  
Agora sim Gina podia dizer que estava deslumbrante com o seu vestido  
justo, curto e com um decote profundo que deixava à mostra o piercing.  
Contando ainda com o cabelo, agora liso até as costas, ela estava... de  
fazer parar o trânsito!  
  
"Ai, será que eu vou conseguir ir vestida desse jeito para o baile? Esta  
não sou eu... embora eu goste de me ver assim, mas não sei se sou capaz  
de agir dessa maneira."  
  
Gina se sentou na cama e permaneceu em silêncio durante algum tempo.  
Respirou fundo e contou até três. Num esforço repentino levantou-se e foi  
até o espelho. Passou a mão pelo cabelo e ajeitou o vestido.  
  
"Eu tenho que conseguir! Não posso pensar em mais nada, nem no que os  
outros vão pensar ou nas pessoas que estarão presente. A única coisa que  
tenho que ter em mente é que hoje eu estou de arrasar e que vou conseguir  
me vingar de todos os garotos idiotas que zombaram de mim, principalmente  
Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Gina inspirou profundamente enchendo-se de coragem para sair do quarto  
preparada para tudo o que tivesse que enfrentar.  
  
***  
  
Draco terminou de vestir as suas vestes negras e penteou os cabelos  
loiros platinados passando um pouco de gel.  
Sem mais cuidados avançou até a porta deixando atrás de si um rastro  
delicioso do perfume que estava usando.  
Num misto de admiração e desejo, Pansy Parkinson soltou um gritinho  
estridente e levou as mãos ao rosto para tentar esconder uma timidez nada  
comum.  
  
Draco, querido... você... e-e-sta lindo- disse Pansy gaguejando  
  
Eu sei... O que você quer? - retorquiu Draco sem a mínima paciência e ignorando-a por completo.  
  
Hmm... eu gostaria de saber se você já tem par para o baile! Quer ir comigo? Prometo que você não vai se arrepender! - disse voltando ao normal, ou seja, muito confiante de si mesma (quase chegando ao ponto de parecer convencida) e ao mesmo tempo provocante. Estava acostumada a conseguir tudo o que queria sem sequer ter de se esforçar para isso.  
  
E porquê eu iria querer ir com você ao baile? - perguntou Draco olhando-a com desprezo - Além disso, eu já tenho companhia. Eu vou com aquela Weasley nojenta - acrescentou com uma expressão de profundo horror e desagrado.  
  
Ahh... eu não sabia. Mas você não pode dar um jeito nessa Weasley? Se você quiser eu dou um trato nela e em seguida em você.... - disse Pansy com alguma malícia na voz e erguendo as sobrancelhas sedutoramente.  
  
O que você tem em mente?  
  
Muita coisa, mas uma em especial. Vai te agradar. Entretanto, antes quero saber o que você vai fazer para me agradecer... O que vai fazer comigo? Eu sou uma moça indefesa.... - disse sorrindo e molhando os lábios com a língua de uma forma muito sensual.  
  
Aproximando-se devagar ela se preparou para beijar Draco, mas este a  
empurrou. Olhando-a com nojo e limpando as suas mãos com repugnância  
disse:  
  
Pansy, eu não estou interessado em garotas como você! Você é uma oferecida e isso não me atrai nenhum pouco. Prefiro uma mulher que... - Draco fez uma pausa e olhou propositadamente para Pansy como se quisesse lhe mostrar que ela ainda não era sequer uma mulher - ... seja difícil e que eu tenha de lutar por ela. Como você já deve ter percebido você não é nada disso. Portanto, agora me diga...o que tem em mente para que eu possa arruinar essa Weasley?  
  
Pansy olhou para Draco magoada com suas palavras, mas fingindo não se  
importar com nada do que ele acabara de dizer respondeu:  
  
Acha mesmo que eu vou te falar? Você é um nada e não merece sequer a minha compaixão. Se quer saber há garotos bem melhores que você atrás de mim... uma mão cheia deles - Pansy sem agüentar mais começou a chorar - Porque, Draco? Eu apenas queria um beijo seu... nada mais!  
  
Draco olhou-a novamente com arrogância e desprezo, como se não se  
importasse com nada do que ela acabara de dizer. Subitamente um lampejo  
de triunfo surgiu no seu olhar e sorrindo abertamente ele disse:  
  
Não se humilhe... não vale à pena. Honre a sua estadia na Sonserina e seja superior a isto. Aproveite bem esta minha súbita boa disposição, pois não é todos os dias que desperdiço uma oportunidade destas para conseguir algo de alguém. Muito obrigado pela idéia que acabou de me dar. Vou destruir aquela Weasley!!!! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah....  
  
Draco abandonou o Salão Comunal da Sonserina rindo maldosamente enquanto  
Pansy olhava a sua sombra sem conseguir perceber o que ele acabara de  
dizer. Apenas conseguia pensar que Draco a tinha humilhado, sem se  
importar com seus sentimentos... e isso... merecia uma vingança!!!!!  
  
Nota da Autora: Olá gente** Tudo bem? Espero que sim... Então, o que acharam desta capítulo? Esta um pouco curtinho, não é? Eu prometo que a partir do próximo capítulo, eles vão aumentar consideravelmente.  
  
Nota da Autora 2: Não sei se repararam, mas este capítulo veio um dias antes do dia prometido (sexta-feira), mas eu resolvi fazer uma pequena surpresa para vocês. Então, gostaram? Espero que sim.... Não se esqueçam de me mandar reviews ou um simples e-mail para : joanaalves@megamail.pt para comentar este capítulo ou a fic toda caso vocês ainda não a tenham lido, ok? Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eu estou muito necessitada das vossas opiniões, criticas....tudo o que vocês quiserem, desde que comentem!!!! Kiss, Carpe Diem**  
  
Nota da Autora 3: O próximo capítulo chama-se : "O baile". Vocês já deviam suspeitar, né? Então, o que acham que vai acontecer? Comentem sobre isso também. Para aguçar a vossa curiosidade, vou fazer como a minha querida amiga Biba Azuki e deixar aqui um treixinho do próximo capítulo:  
  
"Impaciente, Draco aproximou-se de Gina e puxou-a contra si. Num impulso os dois ficaram colados um ao outro. Cada um dos dois podia agora sentir o que o outro estava a sentir. Os seus corações estavam bater demasiado rápido, as faces de Gina estavam cada vez mais rosadas, enquanto Draco se mostrava sem expressão, parecia frio."  
  
Então o que acharam? Ahahahah!!! Eu sou muito má!!!! Ahahahah Comentem!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Estou esperando, ansiosa pelos vossos comentários.  
  
Agradecimentos: Antes dos outros agradecimentos, tenho que fazer um em especial a minha querida amiga Biba Azuki, que me ajudou muito nestes dias depressivos em que eu andei, por achar que a minha fic estava uma porcaria. Até pensei desistir dela, mas a Biba apoiou-me e ajudou-me muito. Muito obrigada, linda*** Para além disso, ajudou-me também em outros aspectos, que eu prefiro não referir pois são relacionados com a minha vida privada, mas tenho que agradecer muito, pois os seus conselhos e opiniões sinceras ajudaram-me muito, muito, muito! Mais uma vez, obrigada!  
  
Agora gostaria de agradecer muito, a todos os que têm seguido a minha fic e ser deram ao trabalho de a comentar, quer seja para fazer críticas boas ou ruins. Um muito obrigada a todos**** Aqui vão alguns nomes, que me ficaram na memória e registrados no meu computador e que vão ficar nesta fic para sempre: A minha beta Anne Queiroz, as minhas amigas: GingerGranger-Hp e à Sweet_Sweet. E ao resto do pessoal que têm lido a minha fic, mas agora não tive oportunidade de agradeçer. Prometo que no próximo capítulo eu agradeço a todos, mas mesmo todos!!!  
  
Nota da Autora 4: Nossa, esses agradecimentos ficaram muito melancólicos, não foi? Até parece que a fic esta quase a acabar. Mas não é esse o caso, pois a fic ainda vai durar por muito, e muito tempo. Mas, apeteceu-me agradecer a todos!!! OBRIGADA por me aturarem!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. O Baile

5º Capítulo "O Baile"  
  
O salão estava magnífico. Se encontrava todo decorado em tons de bordo e preto, criando uma atmosfera absolutamente romântica e íntima, pois recriava quase com perfeição a noite. O teto do salão estava divino transmitindo a imagem de um céu estrelado, provocando assim, um certo clima entre alunos e professores. Todos os alunos já estavam no salão acompanhados de seus pares e colegas. Alegremente iam conversando, olhando por vezes para a decoração que os rodeava. No centro do salão estava uma pista de dança circular, rodeada por pétalas de rosas vermelhas. Parecia que Dumbledor estava tentando criar um ambiente acolhedor, que quase se confundia com romantismo, para que todos se sentissem bem e deixassem as rivalidades de lado. Gostaria que pelo menos naquele noite, Hogwarts se mantivessem unida. Agora, todos esperavam ansiosamente pela abertura do baile, pois alguns queriam descarregar as suas baterias, enquanto outros esperavam que com aquele ambiente pudessem conseguir alguma coisa com o seu par.  
  
Quando o silêncio começou a se tornar incomodo, Dumbledor sacudiu as suas mãos e se levantou:  
  
Boa noite a todos! Espero que estejam gostando da decoração que tanto trabalho deu aos nossos queridos Elfos, e que apreciem o baile. Vamos agora receber os pares que irão iniciar a nossa festividade. Uma salva de palmas por favor ao primeiro par: Justin Finch-Fletchley, representante da Lufa- Lufa e Terry Boot, da Corvinal.  
  
Terry envergava um belíssimo e longo vestido de veludo cor-de-rosa que  
contrastava com a sua pele morena. Nos cabelos encaracolados trazia uma  
bandelete, que compunha um penteado de forma bastante elegante. O seu  
par, Justin, com quem vinha abraçada, estava vestido de uma forma  
bastante formal, demasiado formal para o seu gosto, mas mesmo assim  
através da roupa podia-se ver os seus músculos e isso lhe agradava muito.  
  
Muito nervosos, entraram no salão sem sequer conseguirem ouvir os  
aplausos e dirigiram-se para os seus lugares ainda tremendo da cabeça aos  
pés.  
  
Muito bem! Vamos agora chamar o segundo par: Draco Malfoy, que representa os Sonserinos e Gina Weasley, da Grinfinória.  
  
Draco mal ouviu o seu nome e entrou no salão arrogantemente, sem sequer esperar por Gina que ainda não tinha chegado. A partir do momento que pisou no chão do salão, recebeu olhares aprovadores por parte de muitas garotas e as mais atrevidas chegaram até mesmo a assobiar entusiasmadas. Draco ainda mais convencido que habitualmente, sorriu. Esse sorriso era capaz de derreter montanhas, e algumas alunas para chamar sua atenção fingiam desmaiar.  
  
Para a surpresa geral, Gina entrou no salão. Subitamente todos se calaram espantados ouvindo-se apenas um grito de horror por parte de Rony. Gina se sentiu incomodada pela súbita atenção dos presentes, mas não fraquejou, continuou sorrindo e com um andar sensual foi até Draco. Dizer que todos estavam espantados era pouco, pois Gina estava realmente muito diferente. Ela estava sexy, segura de sim mesma e esbanjava confiança e beleza. Ela não se surpreendeu com as reações ao seu redor, mas ao olhar para Draco, constatou que este também estava bastante impressionado, embora tentasse disfarçar. Ele a olhava de alto a baixo com um olhar que além de demonstrar uma indescritível surpresa, também era de aprovação.  
  
Ao reparar no súbito transe de todos em relação a Gina, Dumbledor tentou acalmar os ânimos e disse:  
  
Bem, muito obrigado a todos os pares. Agora vamos parar de olhar para Gina, que cá entre nos está deslumbrante. - Gina ao ouvir estas palavras não conseguiu se controlar e sentiu suas faces corarem - Mas o baile não se resume apenas em olhar para ela. Então, que a nossa festa comece. Música, maestro!  
  
Mal se ouviram estas palavras por parte do diretor que começou a tocar  
uma música muito romântica e que ultimamente estava na moda. Uma música  
ao qual os casais apaixonados não conseguiram resistir, e que fez muitos  
enamorados dançarem juntinhos.  
  
Quando Justin Finch-Fletchley e Terry Boot começaram a dançar, Draco  
olhou para Gina e pegou na sua mão. Aproximando-a contra si, começaram a  
dançar devagarinho, encostados um no outro. Demasiado próximos, pelo  
menos era o que Gina estava sentindo. Draco, encostando o seus lábios no  
ouvido dela começou a sussurrar:  
  
Bem, Weasley, você me surpreendeu. Meus parabéns, conseguiu dar um jeito em si mesma. Adoro esse seu decote - disse Draco sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto olhava para o decote profundo de Gina - E o piercing...hmmm...muito sexy....  
  
Gina embora não quisesse admitir estava adorando estes elogios e atenções  
por parte de Draco. Realmente se sentia sensual e isso era muito bom. Ela  
nunca havia tido aquela sensação e pela primeira vez na vida era desejada  
como mulher, mesmo que fosse por um Malfoy.  
  
Draco começou a percorrer com a mão direita as curvas de Gina, pousando-  
as em suas ancas. Quando a música finalmente parou, Gina escapuliu dos  
braços de Draco e foi ter com Hermione que estava conversando com Harry e  
Ron.  
  
Oi! Tudo bem? Estou morrendo de calor - disse toda suada enquanto procurava algo para beber.  
  
ONDE É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ COM A CABEÇA????? VOCÊ JÁ VIU COMO ESTÁ VESTIDA? PARECE UMA P*** ..... ESTÁ TODO MUNDO OLHANDO PARA VOCÊ... NÃO TEM VERGONHA NA CARA???  
  
Gina ao ouvir estas palavras duras por parte do seu próprio irmão e  
sentindo-se completamente humilhada, se aproximou dele e deu-lhe um tapa,  
sem articular qualquer palavra. Ela estava muitíssimo confusa, nunca  
pensou que fosse ouvir esse tipo de coisa de Ron, nem que iria agir assim  
diante de toda a escola.  
  
"Mas porque que ele reagiu desta maneira? Todos me elogiaram e disseram  
que eu estou sensual. Recebi elogios de praticamente todos os rapazes da  
escola e era isso que eu pretendia... e finalmente consegui! Mas, então  
porque que eu me sinto tão mal?"  
  
Olhando diretamente para Ron, verificou que este ficara com a marca de  
seus dedos no rosto. Ficando subitamente arrependida e com a consciência  
pesada, disse entre suspiros:  
  
Rony, porque que você reage sempre assim? Será que não pode admitir que eu estou bonita? Você é um machista.... Quer dizer, os homens podem agir como quiserem, mas se uma mulher for um pouco diferente do usual, mais atirada ou até mesmo sexy, é logo chamada de P***? Você é um idiota! É por isso que não consegue arranjar nenhuma namorada! - ao olhar para Rony teve pena, mas sentindo uma enorme necessidade de desabafar descarregou tudo em cima dele - Só porque sou mulher não tenho o direito de ter a minha própria opinião? Eu digo o que penso e não quero saber de mais nada. Agora sou assim, e nem nada nem ninguém me vai deter.  
  
So - What am I not s'pposed to have an opinion  
  
Should I keep quiet just because I'm a woman  
  
Call me a bitch cause I speak waths's on my mind  
Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled  
  
When a female fires back suddenly big talker don't know how to act  
So he does what every little boy would do  
Makin'up a few false rumors or two  
That for sure is not a man to me, slanderin'name for popularity  
It's sad you only get your fame through controversy  
But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say  
  
Chorous:  
This is for my girls all around the world  
Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth  
Thinckin'all women should be seen not heard  
So what do we girls, shout out loud  
Lettin'em know we're gonna stand our ground  
So lift your hands higher and wave'em proud  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
Can't hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down  
Never can never will .  
  
So - what am I not supposed to say what I'm saying  
Are you offended with the message I'm bringing'  
Call me whatever'cause your words don't mean a thing  
  
Guess you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing  
  
If you look back in history it's a common double standard of society  
The guys gets all the glory the more he can score  
  
While the girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore  
  
I don't understand why it's OK,  
The guys can get away with it the girl gets named  
All my ladies come together and make a change  
And start a new beginning for us, everybody sang."  
  
Dizendo isto dirigiu-se novamente para o salão onde começou a dançar com Draco, sem olhar para trás ou para Rony.  
  
Vocês ouviram o que a Gina disse? - perguntou Rony ainda atarantado com as respostas da irmã - Ela só pode estar maluca. Está completamente diferente do que era. Parece que não a conheço mais....  
  
Rony, você também estava merecendo isso. Exagerou muito no que disse para ela... acho que Gina reagiu muito bem. Ela respondeu a altura..... E realmente está muito diferente, mas para melhor - disse Harry enquanto observava Gina dançando - Ela está deslumbrante .....  
  
Ao reparar que Hermione o observava enquanto ele comentava sobre Gina, corou nervosamente e tentou desviar o assunto olhando de maneira ansiosa para o chão.  
  
***  
  
Quando Draco viu que Gina estava vindo na sua direção, fez rapidamente um sinal com as mãos para os músicos sem que esta percebesse. Subitamente começou a tocar uma música muito calma, sensual, que tinha que ser dançada com os corpos colados uns aos outros.  
  
Quando Gina ouviu que tipo de música estava tocando parou de andar, mas como já estava tão perto de Draco já não tinha como fugir. Caminhado mais lentamente e esperando que a música parasse, Gina tentava não olhar nos olhos de Draco. Parecia estar hipnotizada por aqueles grandes olhos azuis e tinha a impressão de que quando olhava para eles não tinha nenhuma noção do que fazia. Como fora capaz de dizer aquelas coisas para Rony? Nem mesmo ela saberia responder.... parecia que algo havia tomado conta dela, da sua própria personalidade.  
  
Impaciente, Draco aproximou-se de Gina e puxou-a contra si. Num impulso os dois ficaram colados um ao outro. Cada um dos dois podia agora sentir o que o outro estava sentindo. Os seus corações estavam batendo demasiado rápido, as faces de Gina estavam cada vez mais rosadas enquanto Draco se mostrava sem expressão, parecia frio. Sem ela prever, Draco aproximou a sua cara cada vez mais perto da dela e quando a música estava quase acabando, Gina ainda com algum receio inicial, fechou os olhos esperando por um beijo que nem sabia se queria receber. Ao perceber que esta já tinha fechado os olhos e que a música estava praticamente no fim, Draco pôs o seu plano em ação e gritou bem alto para que todos pudessem ouvir:  
  
- O QUÊ? VOCÊ ACHA MESMO QUE VOU BEIJAR UM SAPO COMO VOCÊ? AH AH AH AH AH AH AH ..... NEM MORTO. SAI DAQUI WEASLEY!!!!  
  
Gina ainda com os olhos fechados e sem conseguir acreditar no que acabara de ouvir ficou sem saber o que fazer. Será que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo? Ao abrir os olhos verificou o que mais temia. A escola inteira estava olhando para ela e todos os Sonserinos estavam rindo da sua cara sem disfarçarem. Sem saber como reagir, Gina não aguentou mais e desatou a chorar compulsivamente enquanto fugia sem saber para onde. Ela apenas corria, corria sem ver nada, nem ninguém. Apenas queria se esconder de tudo e todos.  
  
"Como é que eu pude pensar que com esse vestido ia conseguir mudar tudo o que vivi até agora? Eu vou continuar a ser sempre a mesma garotinha estúpida, a quem todos fazem o que querem....."  
  
Gina não conseguia parar de chorar. Continuou aos prantos até que alguém tocou de leve o seu ombro. Ao virar-se viu que era o seu eterno amigo: Harry!  
  
Gina, por favor, não chore. Eu não aguento ver você assim. Você é a minha maninha linda - ao ouvir estas últimas palavras Gina chorou ainda mais - Que foi, Gina? Por favor não chore....  
  
Oh, Harry! Como é que eu pude ser tão estúpida? Há quem eu queria enganar? Eu pensei que assim - Gina olhou para o seu vestido - eu iria conseguir o respeito e admiração dos garotos. Mas apenas consegui ser humilhada novamente.  
  
Sem saber o que fazer ou dizer, Harry passou a sua mão no rosto de Gina  
tentando limpar todas as suas lágrimas. Esta olhou para ele sem dizer  
nada.  
  
Gina, hoje você estava muito bonita. Linda mesmo! E todos os garotos olharam para você de uma maneira.... - Harry fez um expressão de desaprovação e isso fez Gina rir - Só não percebo é porque que entre tantos rapazes você foi logo dar bola para Draco Malfoy.  
  
Eu sei... e me arrependo tanto... eu nem queria beijá-lo, mas quando o vi aproximando-se de mim não quis magoá-lo - mentiu Gina corando sem Harry notar  
  
Tudo bem... não pense mais nisso....  
  
Apoiando a sua cabeça na de Harry, Gina ficou assim até adormecer e  
esquecer todos os seus problemas, pelo menos era o que ela pensava.  
  
Ao passar por aquela lugar, Draco assistiu de longe os gestos carinhosos  
entre ambos, mas sem conseguir ouvir uma palavra. Mesmo não admitindo,  
assistir tudo aquilo provocava-lhe uma sensação esquisita no peito. O seu  
coração começou a bater depressa como havia sentido durante a dança, mas  
com mais intensidade.  
  
"Que disparate Draco - pensou - Para de pensar em besteiras. Você  
conseguiu finalmente se vingar daquele Weasley, por isso devia estar  
contentíssimo....Vá festejar em vez ficar observando estes dois idiotas"  
  
Mas então porque que Draco não conseguiu deixar de olhar para eles?  
Porque que estava se sentindo tão esquisito e culpado quando deveria era  
estar contente?  
Nem mesmo ele sabia responder....  
  
Nota de Autora: Olá a todos** Então o que acharam deste capítulo? Eu gostei, principalmente porque têm uma música linda da Christina Aguilera (Can't hold us down do Cd "Stipper"). Eu adoro a X-tina e como achei que este capítulo tinha tudo há haver com a música dela, resolvi colocá-la aqui. O que acharam? Comentem e deixem muitos reviews!!! ;) Kiss, Carpe Diem (até ao próximo capítulo)**  
  
Nota da Autora 2: Falando de reviews, não sei se vocês repararam, mas no site www.fanfiction.net , onde eu também posto a minha fic, houve um problema e eu tive que apagar a fic toda e envia-la de novo. Como consequências todos os reviews desapareceram;( Felizmente, eu tinha todos os reviews guardados numa disquete e agora estou a tentar po-los todos de novo. Mas, como só se pode por uma review por capítulo, estou tendo alguma dificuldade, porque tenho de publicá-los em vários computadores diferentes. Até agora, já consegui publicar 12 dos 20. Por isso já sabem, os primeiros 20reviews que estão um pouco diferentes e em anónimo é por causa dessa situação. Por isso, eu peço-vos deixem-me já uma review mal acabem de ler este capítulo, ok? Please!  
  
Nota da Autora 3: Por favor mandem-me uma review ou e-mail, ok? Estou necessitada das vossas opiniões e comentários. Podem ser bons ou ruins, desde que vocês digam alguma coisa, esta bem? ****** OBRIGADA!!!  
  
Nota da Autora 4: Pronto, eu tentei mas não consegui resistir. Vou deixar  
aqui  
um pequeno treixinho do que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo, ok?  
Ah, por favor digam-me se gostam que eu ponha aqui esses treixinhos, ou  
não, esta bem?  
  
Aqui vai o treixinho: "Para surpresa de Draco e até mesmo de Gina, Harry  
deu-lhe um suave beijo no cantos dos seus lábios, que parecera a Draco,  
um beijo a sério."  
  
Eu sei, este treixinho é pequeno, mas mesmo por isso que se passa  
treixinho, Lolol. Eu hoje estou muito má;) Assim, vocês ficam com mais  
curiosidade em saber como será o p´roximo capítulo. Kiss****  
  
PS- O próximo capítulo chama-se: "O trabalho crucial" 


	6. O trabalho Crucial

6º Capítulo - "O trabalho crucial"  
  
Acabando de secar as suas últimas lágrimas, Gina olhou admirada a sua volta. Como tinha vindo parar ali? Ela não se lembrava de ter andado até a Torre da Grifinória....  
  
"Ah, já sei", pensou Gina, "Deve ter sido o Harry. Ele foi mesmo muito legal. Falou comigo, consolou-me e me trouxe até aqui. Realmente ele é o meu melhor amigo"  
  
- Amigo - repetiu a palavra em voz alta  
  
Foi exatamente nesse instante que Gina percebeu que já não sentia mais nada por Harry. O seu coração não batia descompassado quando o via chegar, não ficava nervosa por ter que simplesmente falar com ele e não corava na sua presença. Todos esses sintomas deram-lhe a certeza absoluta do que ela já suspeitava à algum tempo. Harry era agora somente um amigo muito querido. Nada mais.... E isso a deixava muito mais tranqüila, porque a partir daquele momento nunca mais queria se envolver com nenhum homem. Os homens para ela tinham morrido, com exceção apenas dos seus irmãos, seu pai e Harry.  
  
Gina olhou para o relógio e ficou ainda mais nervosa do que já estava antes. Perdera um imenso tempo com estes pensamentos e agora estava muito atrasada para a aula de Snape. Demasiado atrasada, pois ele não tolerava quaisquer tipos de atrasos.  
  
Vestiu-se apressadamente sem tempo para ir tomar o café da manhã, e correu o mais rápido que pode para a aula que temia não chegar a tempo.  
  
***  
  
Chegando nas masmorras onde ocorriam as aulas, já toda suada, bateu na porta e disse:  
  
- Com licença, professor. Posso entrar?  
  
Snape a olhou assustadoramente e respondeu bem devagar:  
  
- Senhorita Weasley, você sabe muito bem que eu não tolero  
atrasos, mas como você ainda deve estar se recuperando do beijo de  
ontem que não se concretizou, está perdoada. Sente-se imediatamente e  
não abra a boca até o final da aula, porque senão, posso arrepender-me  
de estar sendo tão bonzinho.  
  
Gina nem se deu ao trabalho de lhe responder, pois ainda estava demasiado fraca para retrucar as provocações. As recordações da noite passada ainda faziam seu coração doer. Tinha sido humilhada na noite mais importante da sua vida, onde pensará que ia ser feliz. Como tinha se enganado....  
  
Sentou-se, mas quando finalmente percebeu as gargalhadas que lhe eram dirigidas se virou e nem conseguiu articular qualquer palavra depois do que viu. A turma dos Sonserinos, mas exatamente a turma de Draco, estavam ali na mesma sala que ela, olhando-a com puro ódio e gozando-a descaradamente, sem se importarem com o que o professor pudesse dizer.  
  
Olhando mais para trás viu o que mais temia desde que havia percebido quem estava naquela sala. Draco Malfoy! Ele não ria como os outros, mas quando viu os olhos de Gina na sua direção, sorriu sarcasticamente e mandou-lhe um beijo invisível pelo ar. Os Sonserinos ao repararem nesta situação riram ainda mais, aproveitando para imitar o gesto de Draco.  
  
Gina não aguentando mais aquela situação, se virou para o lado contrário e agarrou com força a mesa para suportar aquela humilhação sem chorar.  
  
"Eu não vou chorar, não vou chorar. Eles são uns seres desprezíveis que não merecem sequer a minha compaixão. Eu não vou-lhes dar o prazer de me verem chorando. Eles não sabem com quem estão se metendo!"  
  
- Como eu estava dizendo antes da senhorita Weasley resolver nos  
incomodar com a sua presença - Snape olhou propositadamente para Gina  
forçando um falso sorriso - Hoje, esta brilhante turma de Sonserinos  
veio assistir a nossa aula porque eu tenho uma pequena surpresa para  
todos.  
  
Começando a andar de um lado para o outro, Snape foi buscar uns papéis e disse diante das duas turmas:  
  
- Como eu já não consigo fazer mais nada com vocês, pois parecem  
que não querem aprender e são uns incompetentes, eu pedi para que eles  
viessem ajuda-los num trabalho que tenho preparado. - Snape distribuiu  
os papéis que tinha nas mãos - O trabalho deverá ser realizado em  
pares, um de cada turma, mas o chefe do trabalho terá que ser um  
sonserino. - Todos os alunos da casa de Snape riram entre si com a  
aprovação do professor.  
  
- O trabalho será realizado durante o tempo que o "chefe" achar  
necessário, em Hosgmead, e o tema é : "Poções e seus ingredientes". E  
porque em Hosgmead perguntam vocês? - disse Snape ao ver algumas mão  
dos alunos no ar - Porque é lá que onde se buscam e fazem alguns dos  
ingredientes mais obscuros da magia. Portanto, eu quero que vocês  
façam algumas pesquisas, recolham os ingredientes que estão escritos  
nessa ficha e façam entrevistas com os moradores locais dessa zona.  
Entenderam? Alguma dúvida?  
  
Todos levantaram os braços ansiosos, mas Snape os ignorou. Olhando para os Sonserinos perguntou:  
  
- Sim?  
  
- Professor, como será feita a seleção dos nossos pares? Podemos  
escolher? Hi hi hi hi - riu histericamente uma Sonserina com os  
cabelos desalinhados.  
  
- Hmm, boa pergunta. Em primeiro lugar, eu pensei em fazer isso,  
mas Dumbledor não permitiu - podia-se notar na sua voz o desagrado que  
aquilo lhe provocava - Pois prefere ele mesmo escolher. Portanto,  
muito em breve, vocês tomarão conhecimento de quem serão seus pares.  
  
Snape olhou para o relógio, mas quando se preparava para dizer algo a  
campainha tocou e todos saíram correndo. Gina como sempre era a última a  
recolher seu material, mas antes de sair pode ver Draco conversando  
seriamente sobre algo com Snape.  
  
***  
  
- Oi, Gina. Tudo bem? - perguntou Harry pondo um braço em volta  
dos ombros dela.  
  
Gina embora surpresa, abraçou-o, aconchegando-se nos seus braços e pondo  
a cabeça no seu ombro.  
  
Não. Tive aula de poções com a turma do Draco, por isso você já pode imaginar como eu estou. - disse sonolenta.  
  
- Oh, Gina. Tenho muita pena - Harry aconchegou-a mais contra si -  
Se eu vir aquele idiota na minha frente nem sei o que eu sou capaz de  
fazer.  
  
- HARRY! - gritou Gina parecendo ficar preocupada - Não faça nada,  
ok? Eu sei me defender muito bem e não quero que você saia ainda mais  
prejudicado.  
  
- Gina, não vale a pena ficar assim. Eu não vou fazer nada, por  
enquanto. Mas se o Malfoy voltar a aprontar mais alguma coisa eu não  
me responsabilizo pelos meus atos.  
  
Sem saber o que fazer Gina bufou bem alto e tentou mudar de assunto.  
  
- Não vale a pena, você não me dá ouvidos mesmo - Gina sorriu ao  
dizer isto de forma brincalhona - Então, e você? Como vai com a Cho  
Chang?  
  
- Oh - Harry pareceu ficar sem jeito, até podia-se dizer que ele  
ficara incomodado com o assunto - Não aconteceu nada. Nunca mais falei  
com ela desde que a vi com outra pessoa.  
  
Passando as mãos pelos cabelos Harry viu a sua esquerda Rachel Aziatti.  
Ela era uma garota de pele morena, com olhos de cor verde esmeralda muito  
profundos que hipnotizavam qualquer rapaz. Tinha uns longos e ondulados  
cabelos pretos que faziam um contraste lindíssimo com a sua pele. Mas tal  
como os seres humanos ela não era perfeita. Harry a tinha convidado para  
ir com ele ao baile. Eles foram e divertiram-se muito, mas desde então  
Rachel nunca mais lhe dirigiu qualquer palavra, nem mesmo quando passava  
um pelo outro como acontecia agora.  
  
- pufff ... - suspirou Harry.  
  
- Que foi?  
  
Olhando para a sua esquerda Gina pode ver o que perturbava Harry.  
Sorrindo de orelha a orelha e com um olhar maroto, virou-se para o amigo.  
  
- Ah! Já entendi tudo.... Já não é a Cho Chang mais, não é? É  
aquela garota que está te deixando maluco.  
  
O quê? Claro que não sua maluca... - disse Harry muito corado, olhando nervosamente para o chão e evitando o contato com os olhos de Gina.  
  
- Harry, você não consegue me enganar. Eu já te conheço muito  
bem...  
  
- É verdade, não posso negar. Eu estou apaixonadíssimo, mas parece  
que ela nem sabe que eu existo.  
  
- Você já pensou que ela pode ser simplesmente tímida? Porque não  
a convida para sair?  
  
- Não sei se consigo... afinal de contas, o meu último encontro  
não correu muito bem, não foi? E ... eu... não... tenho assim muita  
experiência.... - Harry baixou os olhos tristemente parecendo ficar  
subitamente sem graça.  
  
Uma onda de tristeza invadiu o coração de Gina. Ela sabia muito bem como  
Harry estava se sentindo. Mas como não queria que ele ficasse encalhado  
como ela, olhou-o bem nos olhos e sorriu solidariamente.  
  
- Nunca saberá, se não tentar.  
  
Harry ainda receoso ficou olhando para Gina por uns breves segundos.  
Depois de meditar sobre o que iria fazer, aproximou-se dela e beijou-a  
com carinho na testa.  
  
- Obrigada!  
  
Sem mais palavras, Gina ficou observando-o ir embora satisfeita por ele  
não ser igual a ela e reagir sempre corajosamente a qualquer tipo de  
situação.  
Porque diabos ela estava na Grifinória se não era nem um pouco  
destemida???? Ela ainda não tinha entendido.....  
  
***  
  
Harry viu Rachel ao longe. Será que ele conseguiria mesmo pedir-lhe  
para sair? Como? Tinha que tentar, nem que fosse a última coisa que  
pudesse fazer.  
  
Aproximou-se e disse bem baixinho:  
  
- Oi. Posso falar contigo...hm...em particular? - acrescentou ao  
reparar no grupo de garotas que estavam ao redor dela.  
  
- Claro. Bem, adeus meninas.  
  
As garotas histéricas afastaram-se rindo bem alto, olhando de vez em  
quando para trás; fato que incomodou profundamente Harry.  
  
- Então, o que você queria mesmo? - disse Rachel passado as mão  
pelos cabelos, o que o deixou hipnotizado - Harry, você está me  
ouvindo???  
  
Parecendo atrapalhado, este saiu do transe em que se encontrava e  
respirando fundo pegou nas mãos de Rachel.  
  
- Vocêquersaircomigo?  
  
- O quê?!? Não entendi nada!  
  
Harry desta vez avançou mais seguramente e disse em voz alta:  
  
- Você quer sair comigo? - repetiu ficando logo em seguida muito  
vermelho ao reparar nas pessoas que se viraram para eles e que agora  
riam da sua situação.  
  
- Oh, Harry, finalmente. Claro que sim!!!!!! Eu estava esperando  
por isso desde que você me convidou para ir contigo ao baile.  
  
- Pffffff - suspirou - Se eu tivesse ficado sabendo disso antes  
não teria sofrido tanto e nem teria demorado este tempo todo. -  
Subitamente Harry sorriu aliviado com um ar malandro - Posso fazer uma  
coisa?  
  
- O quê?  
  
- Isto!  
  
Harry pegou nas mãos de Rachel bem devagar, fazendo uma festa carinhosa  
pelo rosto desta. Aproximou-se mais. Os seus rostos estavam praticamente  
colados, ambos respirando de maneira ofegante, quando Harry finalmente  
tomou coragem e fundiu os seus lábios nos dela num beijo suave, mas muito  
apaixonado. Rachel, ainda surpresa no início, correspondeu ao seu beijo.  
Quando finalmente se separaram, o que pareceu horas para ambos, Harry  
abraçou-a e disse:  
  
- Acho que me estou apaixonando por você.  
  
- Eu também, Harry.  
  
Antes de ir embora Harry lhe deu um último beijo, não sem antes se despedir.  
  
- Estou te esperando em Hogsmead neste final de semana.  
  
*** Ao ver Harry de longe, Gina correu bem depressa até ele.  
  
- Então - perguntou sem fôlego - Como foi? Conte-me todos os  
detalhes.  
  
- Ai, Gina, eu te amo! - disse Harry sorrindo alegremente enquanto  
a beijava no rosto.  
  
Não perceberam quando Draco surgiu perto deles assistindo a cena com  
descrença, para logo depois dizer com uma certa malícia na voz:  
  
- Ai, ai! Que bonitinho os dois juntos. Devem ser o par do ano. O  
herói com a pobretona....que romântico!!!!!!  
  
- Malfoy, porque que você não vai pastar? Você deve ser mais útil  
comendo capim do que aqui!  
  
- Deixa estar Gina, ele não merece que você esteja dirigindo-lhe a  
palavra.  
  
Para a surpresa de Draco e até mesmo de Gina, Harry deu-lhe um suave  
beijo no cantos dos lábios, que pareceu a Draco um beijo sério.  
  
- Arrrg, não tenho paciência para assistir estas cenas. Vocês se  
merecem! - disse o loiro por fim se afastando. Parecia mesmo que ele  
tinha ficado com ciúmes, embora tivesse tentado disfarçar. Mas quem  
estivesse de fora perceberia facilmente que aquilo tinha sido um  
ataque de ciúmes, mesmo vindo da parte de Draco.  
  
Quando finalmente Draco foi embora, Gina empurrou Harry para longe e  
parecendo confusa disse entre dentes:  
  
- Porque você fez isso? O que é que você está pensando?  
  
- Desculpe-me, Gina, mas eu quis mostrar para aquele garoto que  
ele não pode fazer o que quiser com você. Quero que ele saiba que você  
tem alguém para te proteger, entendeu?  
  
- Eu NÃO preciso da SUA ajuda. Eu sei me defender muito bem. Nunca  
mais repita isso, ok?  
  
- Muito bem, Gina. Não vamos falar mais disso.  
  
Sentindo algo tocando o seu ombro direito, Gina virou-se e gritou  
rudemente pensando que era Draco importunando outra vez.  
  
- O que é?  
  
Uma coruja real, branca como a neve, estava na sua frente a espera de receber carinho e com algo parecido com uma carta no bico.  
  
- Ah, desculpa corujinha. O que é ? - repetiu Gina enquanto lhe  
acariciava a cabeça - Isso é para mim? Ah, obrigada.  
  
"Senhorita Weasley,  
  
É com o maior prazer que lhe comunico que a sua visita de estudo a Hogsmead irá se realizar amanhã, dia 12. Esteja sem falta às 10 horas na porta do seu salão. O seu par será o senhor Draco Malfoy. Divirta-se dentro do possível.  
  
Com os meus maiores agradecimentos,  
  
Dumbledor"  
  
Quando Gina acabou de ler a carta não conseguiu dizer nenhuma palavra. Empalideceu, deixou a carta cair e só não caiu também porque Harry estava ali segurando-a.  
  
- O que aconteceu, Gina?  
  
- Harry... eu não estou acreditando... o meu par vai ser o  
Draco!!! Eu vou ter que ficar uma semana na companhia do  
Malfoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry olhou para ela e não soube o que dizer. Apenas passou o braço pelos seus ombros e caminhando bem devagar foi consolando-a o máximo que pode e soube.  
  
Nota da Autora: Oi a todos**** Bem, espero que tenham gostado deste  
capítulo e por favor mandem-me reviews ou e-mails para  
joanaalves@megamail.pt ou Papoila1k@hotmail.com ok??????  
  
Quero deixar um beijinho muito grande a minha amiga Alexa, que este  
doente esta semana. As melhoras***** 


	7. O Chefe

7º capítulo " O chefe"  
  
Gina olhou para baixo. Estava cansada de tudo e de todos. Farta de estar sempre ocultando os seus sentimentos, usando uma máscara de moça inocente e ingénua. Mas agora já não aguentava mais. Ela tinha se tornado mais forte nos últimos tempos, no entanto não sabia até quando iria suportar. Ter que estar, durante um tempo indeterminado, com Draco Malfoy e ter que se submeter as suas ordens era muito para uma pessoa só. E se ele gozasse com ela ou tentasse humilha-la como fez na noite do baile? Era isso que mais temia. Mas teria que aguentar, ser bem forte e não se deixar abalar por uma pessoa tão insignificante como um Malfoy. Isso, ele era apenas um Malfoy. Gina sorriu satisfeita consigo mesma. Se tinha conseguido escapar e se defender de Voldemort quando era bem mais nova, porque que agora iria ter medo do mísero Malfoy?  
  
Mais confiante, Gina resolveu apressar-se na arrumação da sua mala. Ela não sabia o que deveria levar, pois nem imaginava quantos dias seriam necessários para realizar o maldito trabalho, mas também não teria que levar nada de especial. Carregaria apenas o essencial, mas involuntariamente, mesmo sem reparar, guardou num pequeno recanto os seus melhores e mais sexy tops.  
  
As 9h45, apressou-se e dirigiu-se até ao salão. Quando chegou lá, verificou que praticamente todos os Sonserinos já estavam presentes e que ela era a única Grinfinória.  
  
"Ai, meu deus! - pensou - será que não era para eu vim para cá?"  
  
Nervosamente, remexeu no seu papel vezes sem conta a procura de um erro que não existia.  
  
"NÃO! Está tudo certo! Então, porque raios só EU estou aqui?!"  
  
Algum problema, Weasley? - sibilou venenosamente Draco  
  
Como não tinha reparado na súbita presença de Draco ao seu lado, esta ao ouvi-lo, deu um gritinho histérico que levou ao delírio os Sonserinos presentes.  
  
Ai, que susto! Nunca mais volte a fazer isto, ouviu?  
  
Porque? O que você vai fazer? Me bater?  
  
E se bater? Tem algum problema com isso? Sou muito capaz de faze-lo! - disse Gina desvairada. Ela estava fora de si. Farta de ser julgada pelo seu aspecto frágil e aparentemente fraco. Era este o pretexto que ela esperava a muito tempo para poder demonstrar a todos como estava diferente.  
  
Então, prova! Vai, prova que tem coragem!!!! Me dá um tapa bem aqui - Draco estava provocava-a mostrando-lhe uma zona da cara em que era bem fácil de atingir. Mas ele nunca imaginaria o que viria a seguir.  
  
Gina cega de raiva, não apenas por ele, mas por todos, reuniu toda a sua força e coragem e deu-lhe um tapa bem certeiro na cara. Quando finalmente abriu os olhos, verificou com alguma satisfação que os seus dedos haviam ficado bem marcados na cara de Draco. E para sua surpresa total, viu que Draco tinha uma expressão aterrorizada e que levava a mão à face ainda incrédulo.  
  
Viu? Eu disse que era capaz. Eu sou capaz de muitas coisas....vocês é que ainda nem imaginam como eu sou de verdade!  
  
Draco realmente não esperava esta reação de Gina. Ele ficou completamente abismado quando viu a mão dela dirigir-se á sua cara. Nunca imaginara que ela conseguisse reunir coragem para desafia-lo diante de todos os Sonserinos. Como? Como ela fora capaz? Esta era a maior e a mais importante de todas as perguntas que giravam impacientemente na sua cabeça. Ele não conseguia arranjar uma resposta decente e com alguma lógica. Sempre pensara que Gina era uma garotinha boba, sem qualquer tipo de sentimentos mais negativos. Mas ele sentira naquele tapa uma raiva descontrolada por parte dela. Parecia-lhe que para ela, aquilo tinha sido uma espécie de libertação da imagem que sempre havia transmitido.  
  
Meus Parabéns! Finalmente conseguiu bater em alguém. Viu como eu sou bom professor? Eu posso te ensinar outras coisas, desde que você não tente me beijar como na outra noite!  
  
Draco sentiu que desta maneira conseguiria se vingar um pouco da humilhação que ela o havia feito passar poucos instantes atrás.  
  
Por sua vez, Gina que havia se sentido um pouco mais contente ao agredir Draco, voltou novamente ao seu estado depressivo. Mas sentindo-se mais poderosa, dirigiu-se ameaçadoramente para Draco preparando-se para lhe dar outro tapa, quando sentiu algo segura-la pelos braços.  
  
Senhorita Weasley, o que pensa que esta fazendo? - sibilou Snape  
  
Nada! Estou apenas esperando o resto dos colegas da minha casa! - disse Gina com um só fôlego, esperando que ninguém dissesse o que acabara de acontecer.  
  
Já desconfiado, Snape olhou a sua volta e reparou com alguma satisfação os rostos de descrença de toda a Sonserina, exceto Draco, que para sua surpresa mostrava-se reticente e nervoso pela sua súbita presença. Olhando mais pormenorizadamente, observou com alguma incredulidade uma marca avermelhada no rosto deste. Sorrindo abertamente, como se tivesse acabado de receber mais cedo os presentes de Natal, disse bem baixo, mas devagar, para que todos compreendessem:  
  
Malfoy, o que é isso na sua cara? Têm alguma coisa haver com a estranha presença da senhorita Weasley aqui?  
  
Não, professor! Porque teria?  
  
Nada. Esqueça! - disse ainda um pouco desconfiado. Virou-se de frente para Gina de modo que pudesse encara-la. - E você? O que está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar com os fedelhos da Grinfinória?  
  
Ainda olhando para Draco, com medo que ele revelasse algo ao professor, disse com alguma relutância:  
  
Perdão? Eu pensava que era para encontrarmo-nos aqui. Não era? Pelo menos é o que está escrito aqui.  
  
Gina retirou o seu papel e o mostrou para Snape que não ficou nada impressionado de o ver todo amarrotado.  
  
Vejo que não tem absolutamente nenhum cuidado com o material da escola. Se ler melhor, há de reparar que era para ir ter com a sua equipe no salão da sua casa! - disse Snape friamente, mas sem tirar os olhos Gina. Esperava que, dessa maneira, tivesse uma boa oportunidade para retira pontos da Grinfinória. - Mas já que está aqui, já pode ir com o seu par para Hosgmeade para ir adiantando o trabalho.  
  
O que? - gritou Gina revoltada. Ela não queria ir naquele instante para Hosgmeade com um Malfoy. Queria ficar em Hogwarts o máximo de tempo possível para que pudesse escapar da sua companhia. Mas agora por um erro seu, teria que ficar ainda mais tempo com ele. Que burra!!!  
  
O que foi, senhorita? Não ouviu o que eu acabei de dizer? Por acaso ficou surda? - com esta última frase todos os Sonserinos começaram a rir de modo histérico e agressivo, deixando-a um pouco assustada - Eu já lhe disse muitas vezes para não desobedecer uma ordem minha e agora que está com Draco já sabe a quem deve obedecer, certo?  
  
Gina concordou com a cabeça, submissamente. Ela já havia percebido que  
não tinha outra alternativa se não concordar com Snape, embora ainda um  
pouco relutantemente, tivesse ocorrendo uma batalha interna na sua cabeça  
por causa de duas opiniões distintas.  
  
Muito bem! E você? - disse dirigindo-se a Draco - Não há problemas, não é? Vá agora para o hotel de Hosgmeade, desfaçam as malas e realizem o trabalho o mais depressa possível. Já sabem que o prazo máximo é de duas semanas.  
  
Se não temos outra alternativa - bufou - Vamos logo, Weasley.  
  
Pegando as suas malas os dois rumaram para Hosgmeade sem dirigirem uma  
única palavra durante todo o caminho.  
  
Gina carregava praticamente todas as malas com algum esforço da sua  
parte, mas não reclamou uma única vez. Ela não queria parecer fraca,  
principalmente depois do papel estúpido de submissa que protagonizara  
diante de Snape.  
  
Draco apenas carregava os papéis e o material necessário para a  
realização do trabalho, sem se importar com o esforço sobre-humano de  
Gina.  
Na realidade aquilo até o divertia, de uma maneira um pouco sádica, mas  
ao mesmo tempo engraçada. Pelo menos para Draco.  
  
Ah ah ah - Draco não aguentou mais e riu bem alto, na cara de Gina  
  
Está rindo do quê, palhaço? Por acaso tenho cara de ser sua criada? Pega esta m**** e leve você agora. Quero ver você rir com esse peso todo. - disse Gina furiosa, descabelada e ficando subitamente toda corada, da cabeça aos pés. E isso ainda a deixou mais furiosa, pois não estava conseguindo controlar os seus sentimentos. Mas já não queria saber disso. Já não era uma santinha, por isso podia se descontrolar quando bem quisesse.  
  
Pegue isso e não me faça perder mais tempo!!!! - ordenou Malfoy possesso por ver a audácia de Gina em enfrentá-lo. E isso não estava certo. Não estava mesmo!  
  
Como? Ahahaha!!!! Eu já te disse que NÃO coloco nem mais um dedo nessas malas.  
  
Isso é o que você pensa! Eu é que sou o chefe aqui, esqueceu? Por isso quando te digo para fazer alguma coisa, é para obedecer sem hesitar. Pegue isso já! Estou esperando.... - disse Draco impaciente, de braços cruzados e batendo furiosamente com o pé direito no chão.  
  
Gina olhou para Draco furiosa, e sem conseguir se controlar disse bem  
alto, fazendo com que as pessoas que passavam por ali olhassem  
reprovadoramente para eles:  
  
Você pensa que está falando com quem? Eu não quero saber se você é o chefe ou porra alguma! Estou me lixando para isso tudo...  
  
Draco indignado com as respostas desta, avançou na sua direção. Quem ela pensava que era para contestar as suas ordens? Vendo-a ficar subitamente sem graça devido a proximidade entre ambos, sorriu maliciosamente para si mesmo "Até que ela é um gracinha quando está brava! O que é isso, Draco? Pensando em besteiras????" Desobedecendo aos seus pensamentos, agarrou-a pelo braço com alguma força e puxou-a contra si, fazendo-a ficar colada ao seu corpo mas de costas para ele. Pudia sentir a respiração acelerada de Gina e a sua própria respiração mais agitada e ofegante. Isso lhe fez sentir algo estranho. Um sentimento que ele desconheçia começou a nascer, mas ignorando novamente esses sentimentos, apertou-a mais contra si e disse numa voz bem arrastada, mas ao mesmo tempo clara:  
  
Acho melhor você ficar quietinha! Eu já lhe disse que agora sou eu que mando, e caso não queira que eu parta para a violência, acho melhor você obedecer a tudo o que eu disser, entendeu? Agora não seja boba e pegue já estas malas, pois estou farto deste fim de mundo.  
  
Gina afastou-se de Draco dando a entender que iria pegar as malas de ambos, mas sem se fazer de rogada, esta dirigiu-se num passo de corrida em sua direção e num impulso cuspiu-lhe com todas as sua forças, bem no centro da cara de Draco! Ainda sem qualquer reação por parte dele, ficou observando o seu próprio cuspe escorrer vagarosamente, percorrendo cada milímetro da cara de Draco. Quando finalmente o tempo parecia que não iria passar, Draco recompôs-se e com um nojo visível nas suas expressões, limpou com algum custo o cuspe com a manga das suas vestes.  
  
Gina, embora tentasse a todo o custo não demonstrar, estava agora bastante apreensiva. Ela havia feito aquilo num momento de loucura, consumida pelo próprio ódio que sentia. E agora? O que ele iria fazer???  
  
Quando sentiu que este tinha os olhos postos em cima dela, ficou assustada, mas controlando-se, suspendeu a respiração e tentou fazer uma expressão de deboche.  
  
Ah! Ah! Ah - Draco riu diabolicamente e completamente descontrolado - Você realmente não sabe como quem está se metendo, não é? Não têm a mínima idéia ....  
  
Acabando de proferir estas últimas palavras, a suas expressão modificou-  
se para algo realmente assustador, que fez Gina avançar  
amedrontadoramente para trás. Ao sentir que já não podia recuar mais,  
pois tinha uma parede atrás de ti, sentiu-se ainda mais assustada, se é  
que isso era possível.  
  
Draco ao sentir o medo dela, sentiu-se poderoso. Mas isso ainda não era o  
suficiente. Avançou até ela num passo demasiadamente vagaroso, que fez a  
respiração de Gina se alterar devido ao cheiro de suspense que pairava no  
ar.  
Quando já estava bem perto desta, agarrou-a pelos braços e obrigou-os a  
ficar esticados para cima, embora ainda colados a parede.  
  
Ai ai, Gina, realmente não sei o que farei com você - disse Draco numa voz que não se parecia nada com a sua. Neste momento largou os braços desta e agarrou a cara dela com a sua mão direita, apertando-a - Você ainda acha que pode brincar comigo? Não volte a tentar, pois não sei o que irá lhe acontecer da próxima vez. A sua carinha é muito bonita para ficar destruída.....  
  
Draco sem pensar, passou carinhosamente a sua mão pela cara de Gina, fazendo-a tremer. Olharam-se num breve instante e esta sem conseguir se controlar, corou furiosamente. Mas rapidamente, este voltou a ser atacado pela sua consciência. "Mas o que você está fazendo, Draco? Passando a mão pela cara dessa coisa???? Faça alguma coisa. Remedei a situação! Aja como um verdadeiro Malfoy!"  
  
Por isso, Weasley, já sabe .... Desobedeça-me e eu não me responsabilizarei pelos meus atos! Agora pegue já estas malas! - e limpando a sua mão nas vestes disse com um sorriso irônico - É melhor eu desinfectar esta mão logo, vai lá que eu apanho uma doença que vocês pobres devem ter!!  
  
Gina corou novamente ficando ainda mais vermelha do que já estava anteriormente. Farta de discutir e já sem paciência para inventar uma resposta apropriada para lhe dar, pegou resignada ambas as malas e encaminhou-se furiosamente para o hotel em que iriam ficar hospedados.  
  
Draco, por sua vez, sorriu satisfeito consigo, mas por duas razões diferentes. Primeiro, porque tinha conseguido que Gina baixasse a crista e lhe obedecesse. Segundo, adorava estas reações explosivas por parte dela, pois achava tudo muito engraçado, embora não admitisse. Tentando se apressar para acompanhar os passos desta, disse numa voz arrastada mas ao mesmo tempo divertida:  
  
Isso mesmo, Weasley, me obedeça! Eu sou o seu chefe!!!!! Agora leve as malas enquanto faz o pino! Vá! Estou esperando .....  
  
Gina se virou para trás e encarando-o com uma expressão fingindo deboche e disse sem a mínima paciência:  
  
Ah, ah, ah! Que piadão... Não vê que estou me matando de tanto rir??? - disse ironicamente - Para com essas porcarias e anda logo!!!! Já estou farta de você até a ponta dos meus cabelos.  
  
Você têm pontas? Nem reparei ..... Com tanto cabelo vermelho nem dá para ver onde começa ou acaba!  
  
Ah, ah, ah! Bem, Malfoy, você hoje deve estar mesmo inspirado, não é? Pois eu digo-te já que você não tem graça nenhuma.  
  
Gina irritada por todos estes comentários, apressou o seu passo obrigando Draco a correr atrás dela, não sem que este dissesse antes:  
  
Weasley, você já reparou? Faz mais ou menos trinta segundos que você não cora. Isso deve ser o seu novo recorde, não é?  
  
Mesmo sem olhá-la, Draco pode ouvir um suspiro de profunda irritação desta. E isso o fez sorrir abertamente, mesmo que apenas interiormente.  
  
Nota da Autora: Oi a todos!!!! Então, pessoal, o que acharam desta fic??? Eu adorei principalmente aquela parte em que a Gina cospe em cima de Draco. Eu estava a escrever essa cena e a rir-me ao mesmo tempo. Mas, como vocês podem não ter a mesma opinião que eu, fico a espera dos vossos reviews e e- mails!!!! Kiss***  
  
Nota da Autora 2 : O que é que vocês ainda estão a espera?!? Mandem-me já reviews ou mails!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Um muito obrigada, a todos os que estão a seguir a minha fic e se dão a trabalho de a comentar. São essas pequenas coisas, que me deixam mais feliz e me dão animo para continuar a escrever esta fic. OBRIGADA!!!! ****** 


	8. “O Hotel das Mil surpresas”

8º capítulo "O Hotel das Mil surpresas"  
  
Após meia hora caminhando em passos bem apressados, chegaram ao tão ansiado hotel. O Hotel se chamava "Recordações", e eles perceberam imediatamente o porque desse nome. O aspecto do edifício por fora era muitíssimo degradado, com a tinta da parede, que tinha uma cor indefinida entre verde e amarelo vômito, caindo. O hotel era de pequenas dimensões e muito desagradável, mas entraram na esperança de encontrarem algo melhor lá dentro.  
  
Draco com um expressão de nojo, sem conseguir se controlar ao ver todo aquele cenário, gritou bem alto para quem quisesse ouvir:  
  
- Mas que m**** é esta? Eu recuso-me a entrar nesta pocilga.  
  
Gina também concordava com Draco, mas como já estava mais habituada do que ele a não ter confortos, não ficou tão revoltada.  
  
- Calma, Draco! Vamos entrar. Tenho certeza de que lá dentro, os quartos  
devem ser bem melhores do que aparentam aqui de fora.  
  
Ela não estava muito segura de si mesma enquanto proferia essas palavras, mas para tentar animar Draco (nem mesmo ela sabia porque estava tentando fazer isso), sorriu-lhe animadoramente para tentar tranquiliza-lo. Afinal, ele devia estar habituado a todo o tipo de mordomias e agora ao chegar ali e presenciar aquele cenário devia ser uma surpresa enorme, algo desagradável para ele.  
  
Draco ficou espantadíssimo ao ver aquele hotel, mas ainda ficou mais surpreso quando ouviu Gina chama-lo pelo seu primeiro nome e como se isso já não bastasse, ainda lhe sorriu carinhosamente. Aquele sorriso! Draco simplesmente adorava aquele sorriso. Ainda não o tinha visto muitas vezes, pois quase sempre que estava com ela acabava irritando-a. Mas quando ela sorria daquela maneira... ele amava isso.  
  
"Mas que disparates são esses, em que você está pensando, Senhor Malfoy?? Pare já com esses sentimentos."  
  
- Quem lhe deu autorização para me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome,  
Weasley? Para você é Malfoy e já é muito bom. Bom demais, até!! Bem,  
vamos entrar. Não quero ficar o dia inteiro neste fim de mundo. Vai entre  
logo!!!  
  
Gina emburrada, virou-lhe as costas furiosa, e entrou rapidamente no hotel por uma porta quase do mesmo tamanho que o edifício e que tinha uma cor que antigamente já devia ter sido castanha.  
  
Draco a seguiu imediatamente, mas tão rápido que a tocou por trás. Os dois estremeceram involuntariamente e Gina ruborizou logo em seguida. Fingindo que nada havia acontecido, ambos evitaram se olhar e continuaram o passo acelerado até a pequena recepção do hotel.  
  
Por dentro o hotel era tão mal, ou até mesmo pior que exteriormente. O salão principal era minúsculo, todo decorado com cores berrantes onde predominava o rosa choque e o bordo. As cores eram tão intensas, que Draco que não estava habituado a tanta luz, teve que fechar os olhos, pois parecia que aquilo tudo lhe feria as vistas. Abrindo os olhos com uma visível dificuldade, pode verificar que todo o hotel era decorado da mesma maneira!  
  
Um corredor mais ao lado, era bastante estreito e tinha como decoração as paredes pintadas agora de laranja, mas ainda assim podia-se ver que por debaixo dessa cor, sobressaia o castanho, que deveria ter sido a cor anterior. Além disso, o chão estava coberto por uma espécie de alcatifa verde fluorescente que parecia ter sido arrancada aos bocados, de modo que se podia ver ao mesmo tempo o chão de madeira e os pedaços de alcatifa ainda pregados nele.  
  
Confrontado por aquele cenário, pode apreciar melhor o salão. Este quando comparado ao corredor, era uma maravilha. Mas uma maravilha um pouco nojenta, na opinião de Draco. O salão estava muito mal decorado. Além de todas aquelas cores, pouco ou nada havia para se ver. Existia apenas uma pequena recepção, toda decorada com mantos de pele de Unicórnio, o que lhe dava um aspecto bizarro. Tentando se controlar para não vomitar ali mesmo, respirou bem fundo e correu até a recepção, ultrapassando Gina que suspirou bem alto irritando-o ainda mais.  
  
Ao chegar, pode verificar que ali não tinha ninguém para atende-lo. Ficando cada vez mais alterado, tocou num pequeno botão que havia na mesa. Batendo com o pé impacientemente, esperava que alguém aparecesse e lhe dissesse que aquilo era um engano, que não seria naquele hotel onde eles iriam ficar. Sim, aquilo só podia ser um engano. Começando a ficar mais calmo, respirou aliviado.  
  
Gina olhou para ele espantada e os olhos dos dois encontraram-se involuntariamente. Draco primeiro tentou desviar, mas parecia que havia algo naqueles olhos castanhos que o faziam ficar preso no seu olhar. Parecia que algo o puxava, como uma força magnética.  
  
Por sua vez, Gina, também não percebia o que estava acontecendo. Porque que ela estava olhando para ele? O que se passava? Porque não conseguia simplesmente desviar o olhar? Era assim algo tão difícil? Sim, era! Mesmo ela não percebia o porque de estar gostando de olhar para ele, de mergulhar naqueles profundos e frios olhos azuis. Simplesmente não conseguia resistir. Aqueles olhos!.. Parecia que um calor estava invadindo todo o seu corpo, lhe provocando arrepios.  
  
Se passaram alguns minutos, que para eles pareceram horas, até que um homem, de barbas grisalhas, chamou-os sem obter resposta.  
  
- Meninos, estão ouvindo? Senhorita! - disse um pouco mais alto do que da  
última vez, tentando acorda-los do transe em que se encontravam.  
  
Gina ao ouvir algo chamando-a, fechou os olhos, o que fez Draco se  
lembrar de onde se encontrava. Abanou a cabeça e fingindo que estivera  
apenas fitando algo de muito interessante lá fora, virou-se para o homem.  
  
- Eu sou Draco Malfoy e esta é Gina Weasley. - apresentou-se Draco, sem  
olhar para Gina - Estamos aqui, porque viemos fazer um trabalho e a nossa  
escola, Hogwarts, enviou-nos para cá. Mas tenho certeza que há algum  
engano, não é mesmo? Não vamos ficar aqui, não é? - disse Draco mostrando  
uma cara de profundo desagrado, cortando o sorriso alegre que estava  
estampado na cara do homem.  
  
- Aqui? Ahaha! Claro que não! Estamos no salão, não é mesmo? Nenhum  
hóspede fica alojado no nosso salão! Ahahah - riu-se da sua própria  
piada.  
  
Gina e Draco olharam um para o outro sem rirem. Não estavam achando graça nenhuma em ficar naquele local, e muito menos daquele homem.  
  
Draco, sem pudor nenhum e já um pouco exaltado, não se preocupou em mostrar a sua pior cara e disse bem sério:  
  
- Não estamos rindo, não é mesmo? Por isso pare com as suas gracinhas sem  
graça e diga logo que porra é essa! - Draco com alguma violência deu um  
murro na mesa, assustando o homem que abanou a cabeça e repetia  
sistematicamente: "Estes garotos de hoje em dia...puff"  
  
Gina ficou olhando para Draco e pensando no que ele havia dito. "Por isso pare com as suas gracinhas, sem graça...." Essa frase.... Ela já tinha dito aquilo! E para ele.... ele sabia! O que será que Draco pretendia com aquilo?  
  
Draco ao notar o olhar insistente por parte de Gina, olhou-a, perguntando o que é que ela queria. Gina levantou uma sobrancelha, demonstrando a sua preocupação e atirou a cabeça levemente para a direita, forçando-o a olhar para o homem.  
  
- Você também não precisava de ser tão brusco. - disse ela bem baixinho,  
de modo que apenas Draco a ouvisse.  
  
Este rolou os olhos despreocupadamente e encarando-a, olhos nos olhos, disse no mesmo tom de voz, mas mais seguro:  
  
- Se você acha que consegue fazer melhor, fale você!!  
  
Gina lançou-lhe um olhar provocador e disse:  
  
- Então veja e aprenda.  
  
Ela avançou apressadamente até á recepção, empurrando Draco e dizendo de forma amena:  
  
- Senhor! Posso dar-lhe uma palavrinha?  
  
- Sim, claro! Diga.  
  
- Bem, como o meu colega disse, a nossa escola, Hogwarts, enviou-nos para  
cá. Este é mesmo o hotel certo? Não há nenhum erro?  
  
- Bem, deixe-me ver.  
  
Enquanto o homem procurava insistentemente nos seus papéis, Gina virou-se  
para trás e lançou para Draco um olhar de triunfo. Este olhou para ela,  
irritado, e não disse nada. Com o seu silêncio muito incomum, Gina sorriu  
ainda mais abertamente, sentindo-se uma vencedora!  
  
- Bem, aqui está - interrompeu o homem - Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley,  
certo? São vocês! Não há erro nenhum. Quarto 316.  
  
Draco que até agora apenas observava a cena de longe, dirigiu-se rapidamente até eles.  
  
- Não há erro nenhum? IMPOSSÍVEL! Veja isso melhor, seu incompetente!  
  
Gina não prestava atenção à discussão entre ambos. Estava tentando se recordar do que ele acabara de dizer. "Não há erro nenhum. Quarto 316." Finalmente percebendo o que ele dissera, a sua expressão na cara modificou- se para uma indignação, e arrebentando disse:  
  
- Um quarto???? Como só um quarto???? Nós somos dois!!  
  
Draco que não havia percebido esse pequeno pormenor olhou espantado de Gina para o homem, e assim sucessivamente.  
  
- Sim! É apenas um quarto. É o que está escrito aqui.  
  
- Eu recuso-me a ficar num quarto com essa pobre! - disse, subitamente,  
Draco com uma cara de nojo  
  
- E eu recuso-me a habitar durante este tempo todo num quarto com um  
MALFOY! - retorquiu Gina  
  
O homem já sem paciência, pegou nos braços dos dois e disse bem alto:  
  
- CHEGA! Aqui está escrito que vocês dois, Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley,  
devem ficar no mesmo quarto. Apenas um quarto foi pago. Agora se querem  
ou não, não me importa! Ou ficam com esta chave ou saiam imediatamente  
deste hotel. Agora escolham.  
  
Gina olhou para Draco, que estava completamente desvairado. Parecia um autêntico selvagem. Parecendo ficar preocupada, resolveu não dizer mais nada e aceitou a chave. Aproximou-se dele e disse:  
  
- Vamos? Parece que somos mesmo obrigados a ficar juntos, quer queiramos  
ou não!  
  
- Não quero saber de mais nada. Pegue essas malas e leve-as para o  
quarto. Eu vou dar um volta, não agüento mais ficar aqui.  
  
Sem olhar para trás, foi-se embora, deixando uma Gina espantada no centro do salão do hotel.  
***  
  
Algumas horas depois, Draco um pouco mais calmo, voltou para o hotel. Ao entrar no mesmo lugar em que esteve a poucos instantes, deu-lhe novamente ânsias de vômito, mas ele conseguiu se controlar.  
  
Subiu as escadas devagar com receio de que os degraus se partissem, e ao chegar ao quarto parou. Por uns instantes ficou pensando, e ainda lhe passou pela cabeça abandonar a Weasley ali e ir embora para Hogwarts. Mas pensando melhor, decidiu ficar.  
  
"Não é por causa dessa Weasley, mas sim porque ..... - pensou Draco, sem conseguir arranjar para si mesmo uma desculpa - EU quero!"  
  
Fitando a porta com um súbito interesse, ouviu algo inesperado. Encostando o seu ouvido na porta, pode reconhecer de onde vinha a voz. Gina estava cantando uma melodia, muito suave mas ao mesmo tempo que tocava o seu coração.  
  
O seu primeiro impulso, foi entrar pela porta adentro e zombar com Gina por ela estar cantando. Mas depois de ouvir a sua voz, não conseguiu mexer um único dedo. A voz dela era absolutamente maravilhosa, e até ele teve que se render as evidências. Como é que ele nunca havia percebido que ela cantava tão bem?  
  
If you never know truth then you never know love  
(Se nunca conheceres a verdade, nunca conhecerás o amor)  
  
Where's the love? (I don't know)  
(Onde está o amor?) (Não sei)  
  
Where's the truth? (I don't know)  
(Onde está a verdade?) (Não sei)  
  
Say where's the love?  
(Diz onde está o amor?)  
  
Ao ouvir este ultimo verso da canção, Draco sentiu algo estranho dentro de si. Algo que nunca havia sentido antes. O seu coração começou a bater mais depressa e as suas faces começaram a ficar cada vez mais quentes. Sem entender, ou fingindo que não queria entender o que estava acontecendo, procurou desenfreadamente uma maneira de parar com esses sentimentos. A única maneira que encontrou foi acabar com o que estava ouvindo e alterar os sentimentos que julgara não ter. Então, sem pensar, adentrou pelo quarto e o que viu surpreendeu-o ainda mais.  
  
Pelo aspecto exterior do hotel e também pelo que vira no salão e corredor, Draco imaginara logo que o quarto ainda fosse pior. Ele já tinha pensado em várias coisas, e nada do que estava vendo correspondia com o que havia imaginado. Como aquilo era possível?  
  
O quarto era gigante. Parecia um dos muitos lugares que havia em sua casa. Mas para além disso, era redondo, todo decorado em tons de preto e prateado. As suas cores preferidas!!!  
  
Era muito espaçoso, mas tinha pouca luz, o que tornava o quarto mais aconchegante e chegava a dar um clima romântico ao local. Para além disso, o quarto era decorado com imensos móveis onde podiam por as suas roupas e o material que haviam trazido. Pelo que tinha acabado de ver, Gina já tinha se encarregado de realizar essa tarefa e havia arrumado tudo. Até mesmo as roupas de Draco. Observou com alguma malícia na cara, que apenas havia uma cama, por sinal bastante larga e redonda, que parecia ser confortável. Mas para além dessa cama, não existia nenhum sofá.  
  
Como Gina terá reagido a esse pormenor?- pensou Draco. Lembrando-se novamente dela, berrou interiormente com ele mesmo, pois não podia admitir o modo como estava sendo estúpido ao ponto de estar pensando numa Weasley, e ainda por cima estar imaginando o que ela estava pensando! Mesmo com estes pensamentos a intrometerem na sua cabeça, procurou desesperadamente por Gina, varrendo o quarto com os olhos. Ao fazer isso notou que mais ao lado havia uma porta encoberta por um malão. Devia ser um compartimento com um banheiro luxuoso, como era de costume nesses lugares.  
  
Ao olhar para esse mesmo lugar, um sorriso malicioso surgiu na sua cara. Como já havia reparado que Gina não estava no quarto, só tinha uma outra alternativa. Na suíte!  
  
Sem pensar, entrou sem bater e confirmou as suas suspeitas ao ouvir um gritinho histérico por parte de Gina.  
  
Surpreso, mas ao mesmo tempo bastante feliz, Draco viu com algum espanto que Gina estava dentro da banheira. Totalmente nua, ele imaginava, mas não conseguia ver devido a uma exagerada cobertura de espuma que havia ali.  
  
Gina, ao ver Draco entrar e sem nada que pudesse fazer para evitar isso, berrou o mais alto que pode, esperando que assim ele fosse embora. Mas, infelizmente, para ela, isso não aconteceu e completamente desnorteada ainda teve que aturar o sorrisinho irônico de Draco.  
  
O que você está fazendo aqui? Saia imediatamente!!! - gritou, completamente desnorteada  
  
Draco sorrindo mais abertamente, mas sempre com a mesma expressão  
desafiadora disse em um sussurro:  
  
E quem vai me obrigar? Você? Venha cá e me obrigue!!!!  
  
Draco pode apreciar deliciado que a havia assustado mesmo. Ele não tinha intenções de continuar ali, mas ao ver que Gina tinha reagido assim, e ainda por cima ela estava tão linda, que ele simplesmente não conseguiu resistir a esse impulso de ficar ali por mais um momento.  
  
Gina estava realmente assustada. E agora? O que iria fazer? Pior ainda, o que Draco iria fazer?  
  
Sem saber como se safar daquela situação, mergulhou mais um pouco dentro da banheira de modo que apenas sua cabeça fosse visível. Mas com o pânico espelhado na sua cara, verificou que Draco estava se aproximando cada vez mais dela, estando agora a menos de uma passo de distância.  
  
(Continua ...)  
  
Nota da Autora: Oi** Tudo bem? Espero que sim... Então gostaram deste capítulo? Esta parte do banheiro deixou-vos um pouco curiosas, não deixou?  
  
Então preparem-se, pois o próximo capítulo terá grandes surpresas. Muito obrigada a toda a gente que se tem dado ao trabalho de me dizer algo sobre a minha fic e a todos os que a lêem. ***********************************  
  
Fico a espera dos vossos comentários, e-mails ou reviews.  
  
E-mail: joanaalves@megamail.pt ou Mionny_Girl@hotmail.com  
  
Messenger: Papoila1k@hotmail.com 


	9. Sentimentos Confusos

Capitulo 9 "Sentimentos Confusos"  
  
Paralisada de medo, Gina ficou observando um pouco encolhida todos os passos que Draco dava na sua direção. Com a respiração irregular, gritou com todas as forças que tinha, mas não saiu qualquer som da garganta, ecoando apenas uns gemidos bobos que fizeram Draco sorrir.  
  
Este continuava olhando surpreso para ela. Porque que ela tinha de ser tão desesperadamente magnífica? E pior ainda, como é que ele nunca reparou antes na sua beleza tão... exótica! Era exatamente esse aspecto exótico e um pouco fora do comum que lhe agradava particularmente. E ainda por cima, ela tinha aquele ar tão doce, tão angelical e frágil. Parecia que precisava de alguém que a segurasse com força eternamente.  
  
"Mas que pensamentos são esses, Draco? Parece que nestes últimos dias você apenas pensa em besteiras. Pare já com isso!"  
  
E tentando acabar com aquele tormento, saiu rapidamente da suíte, deixando para trás uma Gina surpresa com a sua súbita reação, mas também muito mais aliviada.  
  
Era isso que nos últimos dias os aproximava tanto e lhes dava algo em comum. Eles estavam tendo pensamentos esquisitos, sentimentos confusos, mas querendo ignorá-los, apenas saiam do local onde estavam, ou berravam um com o outro, esperando assim acabar com o problema. Mas o que eles não sabiam é que assim não estavam eliminando nenhum problema, e sim, contornando-o. E assim, de uma maneira ou de outra o problema continuaria a atormentá-los.  
  
***  
  
Alguns instantes mais tarde, Gina, já seca e coberta com uma simples capa preta de seda, saiu da suíte tentando fugir ao contanto visual que emanava de Draco.  
  
Bastante incomodada e sentindo que estava sendo observada, olhou-o diretamente e surpreendeu-se com o que viu. Ela estava bastante habituada ao olhar duro e frio de Draco, mas por uns breves instantes, pareceu-lhe ver neles algum tipo de calor humano e parecia mesmo que havia algum tipo de sentimento neles. Mas isso apenas durou por uns breves segundos, pois quando ela quis verificar se isso era mesmo verdade, já não estava lá nada parecido com o que pensara antes. Estavam apenas os mesmos olhos frios e insensíveis de costume.  
  
Quando Draco viu Gina entrar no quarto, percebeu finalmente que ele não podia estar normal. Devia estar doente, ou até enfeitiçado. Só podia ser isso! Se não, ele não via mais nenhum motivo para estar sentindo algo mais do que ódio por Gina. Mas ele mal a viu e não conseguiu tirar os olhos de cima dela. Ela estava tão bonita!...  
  
- O que foi, Draco? Porque está olhando assim para mim? - perguntou Gina,  
já recuperada da ânsia que sentira ainda a pouco. Somente não  
compreendia o porque que de o seu coração estar batendo tão rápido só por  
ela estar falando com Draco. Mas aqueles olhos a perturbavam tanto. E  
naquele momento ainda a perturbavam mais, porque percebeu perfeitamente  
que ele a estava admirando desde que entrara naquele quarto. Porque que  
ele está fazendo isso? - perguntou para si mesma. Ela não compreendia,  
mas não iria deixar que ele a humilha-se novamente, se era isso que  
pretendia.  
  
Draco, desprevenido, não tinha percebido que Gina já tinha reparado que  
ele a estava olhando. Sem saber o que fazer, ficou inseguro. Mas se  
recuperando rapidamente, como era habitual num Malfoy, resolveu irrita-  
la ao ponto máximo, para assim, ela esquecer a pergunta que tinha feito.  
  
- Desde quando lhe dei permissão para me tratar por Draco? Eu já disse e  
volto a repetir que para você é Sr.Malfoy e já é muito bom! - disse  
sorrindo satisfeito consigo mesmo - Você ainda a pouco não estava assim  
tão respondona. Recuperou-se depressa, não foi? Deve ser porque já não  
está naquela banheira e nua perante a mim. Devo dizer, que fiquei  
surpreso com o seu corpo! Muito bom...  
  
Draco não pode continuar o que ia dizer, pois reparou satisfeito consigo mesmo que Gina estava aproximado-se rapidamente dele. Deduzindo quase que imediatamente o que ela iria fazer, num movimento mais rápido do que o dela, agarrou-a por um braço, sem ela perceber como ele havia feito aquilo.  
  
Já era a segunda vez que ele a impedia e Gina nunca sabia como! Deixando-a embaraçada e muito corada por toda a situação, este sussurrou-lhe bem perto da orelha:  
  
- Ai, ai, ai. Weasley, você ainda não aprendeu nada comigo? Parece que  
tenho que repetir tudo o que digo quando estou com você. Eu já lhe disse  
que aqui quem manda sou eu e se você tentar agredir-me novamente eu não  
serei tão meigo. Agora ponha-se de joelhos e peça perdão...  
  
Draco sabia que desta vez tinha abusado. Passara completamente dos limites e já previa que Gina ia tentar bater nele outra vez.  
  
"Ah, como é que ela é tão óbvia?"- Interrogou-se Draco  
  
Gina, que já havia planejado como iria reagir, permaneceu quieta. Quando viu que Draco se remexeu inquieto, achou que já estava na hora. Na hora de ele ver com quem tinha se metido. Ela não era nenhuma idiota!  
  
Gina abaixou-se e ajoelhou no chão, surpreendendo Draco, que não imaginara que ela fosse fazer aquilo. Ele pensava que ela ia reagir tempestivamente como era habitual dela. E era exatamente isso que ela queria. Esta já tinha percebido como ele pensava e só se estivesse muito enganada, já sabia que ele pensava que ela era frágil e óbvia.  
  
"Pois então, tome isso para aprender!" - gritou consigo mesma em sua cabeça.  
  
Com um sorriso nos lábios, levantou-se rapidamente (demasiado rápido) e vendo o olhar de surpresa estampado na cara de Draco, subiu a perna direita e preparava-se para lhe acertar "naquele lugar". Como Draco tinha sido apanhado desprevenido não consegui se segurar em nenhum lado, nem reagir.  
  
Ela por sua vez, errou nos seus planos. Quando se preparava para o atingir, tropeçou nos próprios pés e como medida de emergência e sem pensar, segurou- se no que viu mais perto.  
  
Agarrando Draco no pescoço desequilibraram-se os dois e este numa tentativa desesperada para não se machucarem e não caírem no chão, agarrou-a e conseguiu que ambos aterrisassem a tempo no colchão da cama.  
  
Quando eles caíram no colchão, os dois rolaram na cama e Draco ficou por cima.  
  
Ficaram ambos de olhos fechados apenas sentindo o cheiro um do outro e as suas respirações muito alteradas.  
  
Não aguentando mais, Draco abriu os olhos e fitou uma Gina, ainda de olhos fechados e que tremia da cabeça aos pés. Sentindo-a tremer, este passou a mão pelos seus braços subindo até o pescoço, tentando dar-lhe alguma segurança, mas apenas conseguiu coloca-la ainda mais nervosa e com o coração batendo a cem por hora!  
  
Também nervoso, mas mais seguro que esta, fechou os olhos e aproximou-os da cara dela. Roçou suavemente os seus lábios no pescoço desta e começou a dar- lhe pequenos beijos carinhosos, que a faziam arrepiar-se. Quando finalmente achou que ela estava pronta, aproximou-se mais, até chegar bem perto dos seus lábios. Quando se preparava para finalmente beijá-la sentiu que esta se remexeu inquieta.  
  
Gina estava adorando aqueles momentos, mas quando o sentiu chegar mais perto, começou a ficar nervosa e a ter pensamentos inadequados e impróprios para o momento, mas que para ela lhe pareciam muito importantes.  
  
"Ai, ai, ai! Isto está TÃO bom. Nunca pensei que fosse gostar tanto de ser acariciada por um rapaz. Esperei tanto tempo por este momento. Pensei que nunca fosse chegar a hora de dar o meu primeiro beijo.... O MEU PRIMEIRO BEIJO! Mas o que é que eu estou fazendo? Eu sei que Draco tem aquela fama de mulherengo e já deve ter beijado centenas de garotas. Mas, e se ele já fez algo mais? E eu? Nunca beijei! Ele com certeza vai perceber isso! Eu vou estragar tudo. Toda a escola vai saber e vou ter que aguentar os risinhos de todos. NEM MORTA! Está decidido. Não vou beijá-lo...."  
  
Incomodada com tudo isto que tinha acabado de pensar, remexeu-se inquieta e abriu os olhos instintivamente. Ao abri-los assustou-se, pois o que viu mexeu realmente com ela. Draco com os olhos fechados estava aproximando-se dela, muito cuidadosamente enquanto que com a mão esquerda segurava o seu rosto. Desesperada para que aquilo não acontecesse deu um berro para ver se ele se percebia e fugiu debaixo do seu corpo fazendo-os rolar na cama. Quando Gina ficou por cima, saltou da cama, e antes que ele tivesse tempo de abrir os olhos, correu o mais rápido que conseguiu para a suíte.  
  
Quando chegou finalmente à suíte, trancou-a e sentindo-se muito cansada, como se tivesse participado de um jogo prolongado de Quadribol, deixou-se cair, sem qualquer tipo de conforto, colada a porta. Sem se incomodar em mudar de posição, ficou de costas para a porta, esperando assim poder ouvir algo da reação de Draco!  
  
***  
  
Após esta atitude estranhíssima por parte de Gina, Draco não teve qualquer reação. Continuou deitado na cama, olhando para o teto enquanto pensava no que tinha acabado de acontecer e no que teria acontecido se ela não o tivesse parado.  
  
"Draco, como você pode ter feito isso consigo mesmo? Tentar beijar uma Weasley? Você nem sequer gosta dela... ou gosta?"  
  
Involuntariamente, este levantou-se e caminhando em passos lentos, aproximou-se da porta que o distanciava fisicamente de Gina. Sim, porque psicologicamente e em espírito ela estava no seu coração embora não quisesse admitir. Ela estava tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Como é que isso podia ter acontecido, logo a ele? O mesmo que se orgulhava de ter uma pose imponente e fria em relação aos sentimentos dos outros, estava agora a meditar sobre todos os sentimentos que tinha em relação a uma Weasley. Até pronunciar para si mesmo aquele sobrenome o incomodava. Mas quando a via, isso tudo mudava. Ficava mais alegre. Sorria por dentro, embora não o demonstrasse para mais ninguém e sentia-se bem na sua presença. Quando estava com ela, sentia um redemoinho no seu estômago, uma sensação agradável. Era algo que se assemelhava a quando ele estava no seu quarto sozinho, triste, e de repente vinham um enxurrada de coisas boas, acompanhadas por um calor agradável. Era exatamente isto o que ela o fazia sentir. E tinha percebido isso em tão pouco tempo. Como tal coisa seria possível?  
  
I wish I could define  
All the thoughts that cross my mind  
They seem too big for me to choose  
I don't know which one's to lose  
When I've fallen down so far  
I think I'll never see your light  
Bouncing off of me  
Shinning down here from your eyes  
  
Sentindo novamente uma sensação esquisita que não conseguia dominar, levantou-se num rompante e encostou-se a porta, passando a sua mão de leve na suprefície de madeira, esperando que fosse Gina que estivesse ali com ele.  
  
Foi com uma enorme alegria estampada na sua cara, que viu Gina a sua frente. Esta desequilibrando-se novamente e devido ao espanto de o ver ali, caiu novamente nos seus braços. Como é óbvio, foi acolhida calorosamente.  
  
**** Momentos Antes ****  
  
Gina, farta de ficar ali sentada, levantou-se e foi em direção ao espelho. Parecia que ultimamente passava horas ali a observar-se. Mas não era para se enfeitar ou numa atitude de vaidade, como as suas colegas. De certo modo, os espelhos davam-lhe uma estranha sensação de companheirismo. Ouviam os seus problemas, sem discutir e sem dar sermões. Apenas sentia falta de ouvir os seus conselhos. Mas também não se podia ter tudo. Já que não tinha amigos verdadeiros, em quem confiar, desabafava com algo que tinha a certeza que nunca a iria trair.  
  
- Ai, como posso ser tão estúpida??? Estou constantemente apaixonada  
pelos mais diversos rapazes, e quando eles me dizem algo penso logo que  
eles estão interessados em mim. Mas, o que se passa comigo? - disse Gina  
um pouco mais alto do que previra, tapando a boca logo em seguida com a  
sua mão direita.  
  
- Ai, que raiva!!!! Nem posso desabafar como quero, porque aquele idiota  
pode estar ouvindo o que digo.  
  
- Porque? Porque? Porque que eu sou sempre assim? - disse ela, num tom  
baixo, sentindo as lágrimas querendo escorrer pelo seu rosto - Porque que  
eu acredito em tudo o que os garotos me dizem? Como pude pensar que Draco  
gostava de mim? E mesmo que goste, o que eu duvido, nunca vou ter a  
coragem necessária para ter algo com ele. E se ele espalhar pra todo mund  
que eu não sei beijar??? Eu não vou correr novamente esse risco. -  
limpando algumas lágrimas que escorreram involuntariamente, levantou-se  
de repente, mas antes disse para si mesma - Eu vou esquecer  
definitivamente os rapazes, como já tinha decidido antes.  
  
Mas não conseguindo se dominar, dirigiu-se a passos acelerados para a porta. Ela procurava desenfreadamente uma maneira de conseguir sentir algo por Draco. Por ela as vezes ser tão tímida, odiava quando gostava de alguém. Bastava perceber que gostava de alguém, como fora no caso de Harry, que começava a adquirir uma nova personalidade na sua presença. De alegre e divertida, passava rapidamente para garota tímida, que bastava dizer alguma palavra ou ouvir algo a seu respeito da boca do amado para corar furiosamente sem conseguir se controlar. Era isso o que ela mais odiava. Era essa também uma das razões que usava para si mesma quando queria tentar esquecer os rapazes, ou o rapaz, como mais se adequa no seu caso.  
  
Ela queria sentir o seu cheiro. Sentir o seu batimento cardíaco. Algo, não importava o quê, que a fizesse se sentir amada. Amada por ele. Amada por Draco! Sim, ela agora sabia o que queria. Não conseguia mais esconder. Podia parecer precipitado para qualquer outra pessoa que visse esta relação de fora, mas para ela aquilo era mais que uma simples atração. Mesmo não sabendo como aquilo tinha acontecido, o seu coração não a enganava. E sabia perfeitamente que o seu coração, quando estava na sua presença, parecia que queria saltar do seu peito e romper a pele do seu corpo pela forma como batia desenfreadamente.  
  
Ela o amava, estava apaixonada por ele e não queria saber de mais nada. Queria, como nunca tinha querido outra coisa em toda a sua vida, amá-lo e beijá-lo. Mas, ao mesmo tempo tinha tanto receio. Medo, era a palavra mais adequada para descrever os seus sentimentos por ele. Mas, algo a fez mudar nos últimos tempos e ela nunca mais queria ser covarde. Por isso, numa última tentativa de coragem, que era comum nos grifinórios, abriu a porta numa velocidade louca para tentar explicitar a Draco todos os sentimentos que tinha por ele e que somente tinha percebido naquele instante. Tinha que ser agora, antes que se arrependesse e depois fosse tarde de mais.  
  
Mas, ao abrir a porta viu algo que a deixou sem qualquer tipo de reação. Draco estava a sua frente, com a mesma cara de espanto que ela também devia estar.  
  
"Mas que raios ele está fazendo aqui?" - pensou Gina confusa  
  
Quando se preparava para lhe fazer essa mesma pergunta, sentiu a porta fechar atrás de si. Assustada com o estrondoso barulho que esta fez, deu um pequeno pulo, que a fez se desequilibrar, novamente!  
  
"Porra! Mas que m**** é esta? Ele já deve estar pensando que faço isto de propósito...."  
  
Draco, sentindo-a desequilibrar-se, não conseguiu se controlar e tentou segura-la o melhor que pode naquele ínfimo segundo que teve para agir.  
  
Desta vez não houve mais acidentes e Malfoy conseguiu segurá-la corretamente fazendo com que ela ficasse de pé, mas ainda segura a si. Como estavam a menos de um passo de distância, Draco aproveitou o momento. Segurou-a pela cintura, enquanto que, com a outra mão, ia passando-a vagarosamente nas suas costas. Sentindo-a ficar sem barreiras para ele, disse num sussurro, só audível por ela estar tão próxima dele.  
  
- Sabe, Gina... É Gina, não é? - Esta não conseguindo dizer qualquer  
palavra apenas assentiu com a cabeça a sua questão - Mesmo você não  
acreditando eu quero mesmo te beijar. Não sei porque, mas simplesmente  
quero e você não me deixa.  
  
Com estas palavras, Gina desmoralizou completamente. Como é que ele podia ser tão pouco romântico nestas situações? Bem, tinha que dar um desconto, pois afinal de contas ele é um Malfoy. Mas, mesmo assim esperava mais de um "Don Juan", como ele se intitulava. E foi mesmo isso que ela resolveu dizer- lhe.  
  
- Nossa, Draco, você me comove com essas palavras. Foram mesmo refletidas  
do seu coração, né? Dá até mesmo para sentir .... - ironizou Gina  
  
Draco não esperava aquela reação. Definitivamente não era o que ele tinha imaginado. Ele estava habituado a que todas as garotas caíssem nos seus braços sem ele levantar um único dedo, sem se esforçar. Bastava deitar-lhes um olhar e elas caíam sem pestanejar nos seus braços. E também havia casos em que eram garotas que iam ter com ele. Nessas situações ele selecionava as que queria, para o seu prazer. Mas aquela garota, Gina, era diferente. Ele sempre pensou que ela fosse uma garotinha romântica, fácil de iludir. Mas havia se enganado. Ela era uma garota com força, cheia de garra e que sabia revidar a altura. Ela não se limitava a ignorá-lo. E isso o incitava ainda mais a conquista-la.  
  
Tinha que dizer algo que a deixasse deslumbrada. Alguma coisa que a conquistasse e a deixasse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ao se deparar com estes pensamentos, Draco constatou que aquela era a primeira vez que realmente se esforçava por alguma bruxa, ou qualquer outra coisa. E embora isso o deixasse furioso, também era uma prova de que estava gostando realmente daquela garota. Mas o que fazer? O que ele poderia fazer para conseguir provar todo o seu amor por ela? Ele tinha que lhe dar algo. Uma prova de amor. Mas como? Ele não sabia o quê e também não estava disposto a rebaixar-se perante ela.  
  
Se ela não via o que ele sentia é porque não sentia o mesmo que ele. E Draco Malfoy, não era garoto para se deixar humilhar por uma garota. Se esta não gostava dele, azar o dela. Havia muitas bruxas dispostas a qualquer coisa para ficar com ele.  
  
- Esqueça, Weasley. Não é nada! - mentiu Draco - Já é de noite e eu vou  
para a cama.  
  
Vendo que Draco se dirigia para a única cama disponível, Gina perplexa, sem perceber o que acabara de acontecer, disse:  
  
- Para a cama? Que cama? Eu só estou vendo uma cama aqui. E é onde eu vou  
ficar. Por isso não estou vendo onde você vai ficar.  
  
Draco sem paciência e já farto de estar conversando com Gina enquanto via os seus longos cabelos vermelhos balançando, disse numa voz ríspida:  
  
- Só há uma cama. Eu sou o chefe. Por isso quem vai ficar na cama sou eu,  
entendeu?  
  
- O que? Você só pode estar louco, né? E eu vou dormir aonde? No chão? -  
gritou Gina já fora de si, enquanto batia com o pé nervosamente no chão.  
  
- O chão parece-me bem confortável. E você já deve estar habituada ....  
Afinal de contas, na espelunca onde você mora não deve ter muitos  
quartos.....  
  
- É assim, já chega! Eu estou farta de ouvir você falar mal dos meus  
pais, da minha família. Será que você não se percebeu que eu também sou  
uma Weasley? E quando você diz essas coisas, também ofende a mim... -  
dizendo isto como se fosse um desabafo que a muito tivesse guardado,  
deixou escorrer por todo o seu rosto uma pequena lágrima que estava  
lutando a dias para não cair.  
  
Sem saber o que fazer ao ver Gina chorar, este dirigiu-se até ela. Ele nunca tinha visto uma mulher chorar, e não era muito comum nele deixar-se sensibilizar por algo. Mas, Gina era especial. Não valia a pena negar isso. Ele gostava dela. E sabia que ela gostava dele. Mas ambos eram tão casmurros, e lutavam para não sentir o que estavam sentindo. Mas não valia a pena esconder os sentimentos por muito mais tempo, pois ele não aguentava mais. Queria senti-la nos seus braços e sentir o sabor dos seus lábios e beijos.  
  
Sem jeito, agarrou-a e puxou-a contra si, de modo que a cabeça desta ficasse nos seus ombros como havia visto Harry fazer com ela. Não lhe agradava muito imita-lo, mas sabia que ele tinha jeito para ser carinhoso com todos.  
  
- Desculpa, Gina - limitou-se a dizer.  
  
Gina olhou para ele. Podia-se ver que estava completamente estarrecida ao ouvi-lo proferir estas palavras. Ela sabia como ele era. E nunca ouvira falar de um Malfoy pedindo desculpas. Mas ali estava a prova viva que isso podia acontecer.  
  
Ele pediu-lhe desculpas e isso era a prova que Gina precisava para ter a certeza de que Draco gostava dela. E sendo assim confiava totalmente nele. Agora estava preparada para o beijo. Mais que preparada.  
  
Draco, ao vê-la fechar os olhos ficou sem reação. Será que aquilo era mesmo o que ele estava pensando? Ela estava mesmo dando permissão para ele beija- la?  
  
Antes que esta pudesse se arrepender dos seus atos, aproximou-se mais dela, ficando a poucos milímetros da sua cara.  
  
Passou a sua mão carinhosamente e vagarosamente pelo seu rosto, enquanto descia para o pescoço. Com esse toque Gina estremeceu interiormente. Estava feliz e queria que aquele momento nunca acabasse.  
  
Draco calmamente, começou a beijar de forma suave e sensual o pescoço desta, deixando-a arrepiada de propósito.  
  
Sempre acariciando-a com pequenos beijos, foi subindo devagar até chegar onde queria. Aos seus lábios. Ele olhou para ela. E quando sentiu que a sua presença era desejada, assumiu o controlo da situação. Virou-se para ela, não retirando os seus olhos dos dela e passou suavemente os lábios nos de Gina.  
  
Acariciou-os suavemente, mas após alguns segundos "obrigou" Gina a abrir a boca levemente para deixar a sua língua entrar.  
  
Com a língua explorou o mundo tão desejado por ele: a boca de Gina. Ao sentir que ela não sabia bem o que fazer, pôs a sua língua por debaixo da dela, de modo que ela percebesse exatamente o que fazer e que assim se sentisse mais confortável.  
  
Ao sentir que Draco estava tentando ajudá-la, esta corou furiosamente. Mas empenhada a sentir tudo o que desejava a muito tempo, tentou descontrair-se ao máximo e usufruir daquele momento.  
  
Surpreendendo Draco, esta começou a fazer movimentos e ao mesmo tempo sensuais com a língua, deixando-o cheio de desejo.  
  
Os dois iniciaram então um beijo cheio de paixão. Ambos começaram a ficar completamente descontrolados. Gina que a pouco não sabia o que fazer, naquele momento sabia exatamente o que fazer e em que momento aplicar isso.  
  
Draco agarrava Gina pela cintura, enquanto tentava com as suas mãos adentrar a blusa desta. Entretanto, Gina tinha uma mão na nuca de Draco, enquanto que com a outra ia "passeando-a" nas costas deste, fazendo-o sentir um formigamento excitante naquela área.  
  
Os dois começaram a ficar completamente sedentos um do outro. Os movimentos de ambos tornaram-se cada vez mais ousados e nenhum dos dois parecia querer parar com aquilo.  
  
Eles já não tinham consciência do que estavam fazendo. Apenas sabiam que queriam um ao outro, agora e naquele instante. Mais nada existia no mundo a não ser aquele momento e o beijo entre os dois.  
  
Com a sua mão direita, Draco ia acariciando as costas de Gina, mas ao perceber que talvez pudesse ir mais longe, tentou abrir o seu sutiã.  
  
Com este gesto, Gina acordou. Acordou como se tivesse estado adormecida por um encanto. Ao perceber o que estava acontecendo, empurrou Draco bruscamente.  
  
"O que é que eu estou fazendo? Minutos atrás nem beijar eu sabia, e agora já estou quase passando para a fase seguinte? Isso não pode estar acontecendo.... "  
  
- Pare, Draco! Assim não... Nos não podemos fazer isto! Não está correto!!!!!!!! -exclamou Gina num só fôlego, tentando acreditar nas palavras que acabara de proferir.  
  
( Continua ...)  
  
Nota da Autora: Olá a todos* Bem, para enviar-vos este capítulo eu tive algumas dificuldades, pois a minha beta nunca mais me enviava o capítulo betado. Felizmente esse problema ficou resolvido e consegui postar o 9º capítulo da minha fic, sem demoras.  
  
Bem, espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo mais romântico, mas garanto que o próximo ainda ira ser melhor.  
  
Bom Natal para todos vocês e não se esqueçam de me enviar algum comentário, e-mail ou review a dizer o que estão a achar da fic e deste capítulo!!!!!!!  
  
E-mail: joanaalves@megamail.pt  
  
Messenger: Papoila1k@hotmail.com  
  
BOM NATAL! 


	10. “Dúvidas e mal entendidos”

Capítulo 10 - "Dúvidas e mal-entendidos"  
  
"O quê? - pensou Draco"  
  
Ele estava tão distraído com o que estava a fazer e a sentir, que nem se tinha dado ao trabalho de ouvir o que esta tinha acabado de dizer.  
  
Mas o que é que ela queria? Acabar com aquele momento? Porque? Estava a ser tão bom.... Pelo menos ele pensava que sim. Será que ela não estava a gostar?  
  
O que? Parar agora? Porque? Eu estava gostando tanto de estar assim com você - disse em voz meiga, puxando Gina pela cintura contra si.  
  
Esta quase que se deixou levar, quando sentiu o toque das mãos geladas deste na sua pele. Mas aquilo em vez de a deixar arrepiada, deixava-a em brasa. Ao toque deste ficava sempre tão quente, que quase se deixava levar pelas suas loucuras. Mas não. Não podia ser. Nada daquilo estava certo. Ela não gostava dele, portanto não se iria deixar envolver nas suas artimanhas. Esta sabia muito bem o que ele queria. Apenas sexo! Mas se era isso que ele apenas pretendia, não o iria obter.  
  
Não, Draco! Me solta. Eu sei muito bem o que você quer. Me deixa! Eu apenas quero dormir e sair deste lugar o mais depressa possível - mentiu Gina, sem olhar nos olhos de Draco  
  
Quer ir dormir? Bem, se é isso que pretendes podemos ir já para a cama. Tu é que mandas. Vem.... - chamou Draco ironicamente e com um sorriso malicioso expresso nos lábios  
  
Gina ao perceber o que ele pretendia com o seu trocadilho, olhou-o desanimadamente. Porque que Draco apenas pensava naquilo? Era apenas nisso que os rapazes pensam? Pela experiência que estava a ter, era o que parecia.  
  
Ai, ai - suspirou - és mesmo infantil. Quando é que vais crescer? É mais que óbvio que eu não vou dormir com você - disse em voz superior, como se a idéia de dormir com ele fosse algo repugnante - Você vai dormir no sofá e eu nesta cama.  
  
Draco olhou para esta, como se ela tivesse acabado de enlouquecer. Quem era ela para lhe ordenar alguma coisa? Estava certo, que eles tinham acabado se beijar, mas isso não queria dizer nada. Ela não significava nada para ele, portanto não tinha qualquer direito de lhe exigir algo. E mesmo que significasse, também não era dessa maneira que iria puder mandar nele. Ninguém lhe podia exigir nada, nem mesmo a sua mãe ou o seu pai.  
  
Ah, ah, ah! Bem, eu tenho mesmo de admitir que vocês últimamente anda pensando que tem muita graça. Ou então, é apenas idiota! - dizendo isto, Draco entoou com uma maior ferocidade a última palavra, de modo a dar um maior ênfase na sua fúria. Gina ao ouvir as suas palavras começou a ficar com algum medo.  
  
"Como é que eu pode ser tão estúpida ao ponto de pensar que podia realmente ter alguma coisa com ele???? - pensou Gina - Como sou estúpida!"  
  
E foi assim que desperdicei o meu primeiro beijo? Com este brutamontes, homem das cavernas? Quem ele pensa que é?  
  
Eu já lhe disse. Eu sou chefe! Eu mando! Portanto, você vai dormir no sofá e eu neste cama maravilhosa, entendeu? - conclui Draco com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios  
  
Não, não entendi! Eu por vezes sou lerda, sabe? - disse Gina, enquanto fez uma cara fingida de quem não estava entendendo onde este queria chegar com aquela conversa - Porque que eu vou ficar no sofá e você na cama? Isso não me parece muito cavalheiresco, não acha?  
  
Perante o olhar de puro desprezo de Draco e ao ouvir o seu suspiro de irritação, Gina sorriu. Sorriu tão abertamente, que por momentos pareceu- lhe que Draco se ia começar a rir. Mas olhando novamente, viu apenas um Draco irritado a olhar para ela.  
  
Já estou farto desta conversa. BASTA! Quem é que Snape deu a honra de ser o chefe e mandar no seu subalterno? A mim, não foi? Portanto obedece-me. Vai agora para o sofá, que eu vou para a cama. - disse este de maneira aterrorizadora.  
  
O seu olhar já não estava meigo e caloroso como havia estado a poucos minutos. Agora transparecia uma ira que Gina nunca havia visto. Parecia que do seu olhar iriam sair faíscas de puro ódio? Como era aquilo possível? Ela sentia Amor e ódio, por ele. E podia quase jurar que ele sentia o mesmo. Aquilo não podia ser normal. Até parecia que eles viviam uma relação de Amor versus ódio. E isso não podia ser racional. Era insano. Louco! Portanto, ela achou melhor obedece-lo, pois queria acabar com aquela situação o mais rápido possível.  
  
Certo, Malfoy. Você venceu! Satisfeito? Já estou cheia de você até a raiz dos meus cabelos, viu? - ao dizer isto, Gina ia arrumando o sofá de forma violenta perante o olhar espantado de Draco. Realmente aquela garota era fantástica. Estava sempre a mudando de humor. Mas o que ele mais gostava nela, eram as suas reações explosivas. Draco sorriu ao pensar nisto sem notar que Gina estava agora a observá-lo.  
  
O que foi? O que é que disse? - perguntou irritada, enquanto olhava furiosa para este, parando de fazer o que estava a fazer a pouco.  
  
Nada! Nada, mesmo! Vou dormir. Boa noite. - disse, sem demonstrar nenhuma expressão na sua cara.  
  
Isso irritava Gina. Como é que ele conseguia ser sempre tão ... Tão.... Ela nem tinha palavras para o descrever. Draco nunca revelava os seus sentimentos, e esta já estava habituada a isso, pois com os seus irmãos acontecia o mesmo. Mas sempre dava um jeito de resolver isso. Olhava nos olhos destes e descobria quase que imediatamente o que os preocupava ou em que é que estavam a pensar. Mas com Draco isso não acontecia. Ele era diferente. Era enigmático! Costuma-se dizer que os olhos são o espelho da alma, mas quem inventou isso, se olhasse para os olhos de Draco veria que isso não era totalmente verdade. Os olhos dele não revelavam nada. Nada! E sendo assim, Gina não conseguia se aperceber do estava Draco a sentir. E isso irritava-a, mas ao mesmo tempo atraia-a....  
  
Aquela relação realmente não podia ser normal. Gina, nunca havia gostado de muitos rapazes. Na realidade, até agora só tinha gostado verdadeiramente de Harry. Mas mesmo tendo pouca experiência neste campo do amor, sabia ver quando uma relação tinha futuro ou não. E a relação entre Draco e ela, não parecia levar a lugar nenhum.  
  
"Mas porque que eu estou sempre a repetir a palavra RELAÇÃO? - pensou - Nos nem sequer temos nenhuma relação. Demos uns beijos e foi apenas isso! APENAS ISSO!"  
  
Gina olhou para Draco e verificou que este já estava na cama a dormir. Havia estado tão compenetrada nos seus pensamentos que nem se deu conta de ele ter entrado na cama. Este nem sequer tinha feito barulho nenhum. Nem um ranger da cama.  
  
Ainda mais furiosa do que anteriormente acabou de ajeitar o sofá e os lençóis que tinha posto por cima deste e deitou-se. Ao se deitar fez o máximo barulho possível. Não queria saber se ele estava a dormir ou não. Estava-se a lixar para isso tudo. Era bem feito se o tivesse acordado. Esperava que ele não conseguisse dormir a noite toda!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
****  
  
Draco olhou para o teto. "O que esta acontecendo comigo?"- pensou "Porque eu não consigo dormir?"  
  
Dando uma volta na cama, virou-se para o lado direito, para não ter que ver nenhuma luz. Sim, porque alguém tinha deixado "acidentalmente" os estores ligeiramente abertos. Sendo assim, quando se olhava diretamente para eles, como estava a fazer Draco, podia-se ver para onde a luz ia incidir no o rosto de Gina.  
  
Porque que esta tinha de ser tão incrivelmente linda??? Graças a isso, agora este não conseguia dormir, nem deixar de pensar nela. Que poderes tinha ela para lhe fazer isto???? Ainda por cima, se ele se concentrasse conseguia sentir o cheiro de Gina. Esta tinha um cheiro tão doce. Era um aroma agradável que fazia lembrar o mel. Mel com chocolate a escorrer na sua boca... Vagarosamente, mas com sensualidade....  
  
"Para Draco! Para com esses pensamentos!"  
  
Este levantou-se num rompante, de modo a ficar sentado na cama e mesmo assim conseguir olhara para Gina. Ele estava suado, e tremia ligeiramente. Desde que estava com ela, era sempre assim. Não se consegui controlar. Ficava nervoso e desejoso de a pegar nos braços, de estar com ela, de fazer......."  
  
"Para! Porra!!!!!!!!! Porque que não consigo deixar dela?" - olhando apaixonadamente para esta, assumiu - "Porque eu a desejo mais do alguma vez desejei algo. Quero-a só para mim... Eu estou apaixonado por ela". Sem conseguir tirar os olhos de Gina, observou minuciosamente. Agora que esta estava a dormir, tinha os cabelos desalinhados, mas mesmo assim belos. A sua cara era perfeita, sem nenhuma imperfeição. O corpo desta era magnífico, mas não dava para verificar naquele momento todas as suas formas, pois ela envergava uma camisola cor-de-rosa e transparente, mas por cima desta tinha um robe de tecidos grosseiros. Pelo que ele poderá imaginar e do que conhecia de Gina, aquele robe tinha sido vestido de propósito para este não poder ver mais nada do que ela quereria. Porque apesar de ser um robe grosso, este não era muito comprido. Pelo contrário, até era bem curto. Tão curto que dava para admirar as suas pernas quilométricas. Sim, porque nestes últimos tempos em que ele a havia estado a admirar, pode se aperceber que esta tinha crescido muito nos últimos tempos. Crescido no bom sentido, pois cada vez estava mais perfeita. Agora ela tinha um corpo harmonioso. As suas pernas eram magníficas e ele queria senti-las. Toca- las. Sentir o cheiro delas, e passar a sua mão vagarosamente por todo o seu corpo. Queria ama-la já! Imediatamente, sem esperar mais um único segundo.  
  
Com estes pensamentos Draco levantou-se da sua cama e aproximou-se de Gina. Ele nem pensou no que fazer e no que dizer quando estivesse perto dela, apenas queria vê-la e sentia-la mais de perto.  
  
Mas quando já estava demasiado perto desta, assustou-se, quando viu que Gina estava a abrir os olhos. E agora? Ele não tinha tempo de fugir para a sua cama. Com a sua cabeça a mil hora, resolveu ficar ali. Afinal ele era um Malfoy, e um Malfoy NUNCA tem medo de nada.  
  
Gina esfregou um olho com a sua mão direita e quando se preparava para abrir ambos os olhos, sentiu algo. Um cheiro! Aquele cheiro era-lhe familiar. De quem era? Não foi preciso esforçar-se muito, para se aperceber que era Draco que estava ali pois era ele que tinha sempre aquele cheiro. Este cheirava sempre bem. Pelo que estava imaginava devia ser um perfume caríssimo, raro, que ele usava todas as manhãs.  
  
Mas porque, que ele estava a fazer ali, ao lado dela? O que é que ele queria dela? O mesmo que ela queria dele? Bem, nunca saberia se estivesse ali deitado e de olhos fechados o tempo. Teria de abrir os olhos e confronta-lo com as suas dúvidas.  
  
Respirou fundo, e abriu os olhos de uma só vez. Olhou para Draco provocadoramente e levantou-se rapidamente ficando da mesma altura que este. Não disse nada e ficou a espera que este disse-se alguma coisa, mas Draco só conseguia olhar para Gina. Porque esta embora não tivesse reparado, ao se levantar o robe tinha ficado no sofá e com a força que ela fez ficou apenas vestida com aquela camisa-de-noite.  
  
Agora Draco não conseguia parar de olha-la. Como é que podia existir tanta perfeição apenas num único ser humano. Ela era absolutamente a mulher mais bonita que ele alguma vez tinha visto. Ele queria olha-la mais, para ver cada pormenor do seu corpo, mas ao reparar no olhar de Gina fixo em si, forçou-se a olhar para o seu rosto.  
  
Farta daquele silencio e sem saber o porque de Draco a estar a olhar tanto, resolveu intervir. Ela não gostava de ser sempre o centro das atenções e aquele silencio tão profundo deixava-a nervosa. O que foi Draco? O que você esta fazendo aqui? A cama já não basta para você? Agora, também tens de vir ocupar o MEU sofá? - sibilou Gina, tentando imitar Draco em sua fúria.  
  
Draco olhou-a mas profundamente, navegando nos seus olhos. E agora? O que iria dizer? Se ele lhe disse que a amava, ela iria acreditar nele? E ele amava-a mesmo?  
  
Cale-se. Eu apenas vim buscar um copo de água, mas você pôs-se no meu caminho, Weasley. Nem, sei porque eu estou dizendo isto, pois não lhe devo nenhuma explicação. - mentiu, sem conseguir olhá-la, como a estivera a olhar ainda a pouco.  
  
Gina sentiu-se completamente idiota pelas idéias que lhe tinham vindo a mente ainda a pouco e num reflexo disso desviou o rosto. Como podia ser tão parva e ingênua? Como pudera pensar que alguma vez Draco ia gostar dela? Ela gostava dele, agora sabia disso, mas e ele? Gostaria mesmo dela?  
  
Quando se preparava para responder a Draco, olhou para si mesma. Foi nessa altura que se apercebeu porque Draco havia estado a olhá-la durante tanto tempo. Agora esta, sentia-se nua diante dele. Sentindo uma raiva brotar dentro de si. Virou-se para vestir rapidamente o robe que estava agarrado ao sofá, quando sentiu algo a tocá-la no ombro.  
  
Não vista isso. Vocês esta tão linda. Você é linda. - disse Draco com sinceridade. Este nunca tinha sido tão verdadeiro com ninguém. Nem mesmo ele sabia como tinha arranjado forças para lhe dizer aquilo, mas já não agüentava mais os olhares frios e raivosos de Gina. Ele sabia que ela sentia algo por ele e queria que esta o admitisse. Tal como ele estava a admitir naquele instante.  
  
Gina olhou-o desconfiada e ao mesmo tempo surpresa. Estava envergonhada e embaraçada por saber que tinha estado e estava a ser objeto de admiração, mas ao mesmo tempo isso agradava-lhe. Não apenas por estar a ser admirada, mas sim por estar a ser desejada pela pessoa que ela também deseja. E isso era tão bom.  
  
Aproximou-se delicadamente dele e disse num fio de voz:  
  
Isso, que você acabou de me dizer, é verdade? É mesmo o que sente? Ou é apenas mais um dos seus esquemas para me levar para a cama? - Gina estava a tremer da cabeça aos pés, mas mesmo assim conseguiu concluir de transmitir as suas dúvidas. Ela queria-o, mas primeiro queria ter as certeza que os sentimentos dele eram tão puros como os seus.  
  
Draco não respondeu imediatamente e Gina concluiu que isso era uma certeza as suas dúvidas. Ele não a amava. Afinal, quem cala consente.  
  
Sim, é verdade - disse Draco, interrompendo os súbitos pensamentos desta. Draco estava tão ou mais nervoso que Gina, mas não o demonstrava. A sua calma estava ali presente, como sempre havia estado. Apenas quem fosse muito observador, poderia ver que ele estava ligeiramente nervoso, pois estava a "baloiçar" insistentemente o seu mindinho com o polegar. - Eu gosto de ti. Ainda não sei se estou apaixonado, mas estou a sentir mais do uma simples atração. Embora também esteja muitíssimo atraído por ti.  
  
Não eram estas palavras que Gina esperava de ouvir, mas bastavam-lhe. Ela tinha a certeza que o que ele tinha acabado de dizer era verdade. Pelo pouco que conhecia dele, já sabia reconhecer quando este estava a mentir ou a dizer a verdade. Era preciso muita concentração e olhar diretamente, sem pestanejar para os seus olhos. Só assim conseguia ter a certeza do que ele lhe dizia.  
  
Sendo assim do que estava ela a espera? Ela também gostava dele. Tinha de o admitir. Gostar era pouco. Nestes dias ela estava a descobrir que gostava da presença de Draco, mesmo quando ele era presunçoso. Gostava de se rir das parvoíces dele, de discutir com ele, de o beijar, de o sentir a acaricia-la. Sim, ela adorava o toque das mãos dele. Parecia que ele tinha uma grande experiência com as mãos, de tal maneira que estas eram habilidosas. Isso assustava-a um pouco. Ele tinha tanta experiência e ela....ela era tão inexperiente neste campo...Nesses assuntos. E se ele notasse isso?  
  
Basta! Já chegava de estar sempre a pensar nas mesmas coisas e cismar sempre nos mesmos assuntos. Estava na altura de mudar. Há tanto tempo que Gina desejava que algo mudasse na sua vida e agora que isso estava a acontecer, estava a acovardar-se. Por quê??? Ela estava decidida. Enquanto estava a encarar fixamente o olhar de Draco, prometeu para si mesma, que a partir dali as coisas iam finalmente mudar. Ela iria deixar de pensar tanto pelo cérebro, e deixar-se levar coração. Ser espontânea, era o que mais desejava embora tivesse receio, que os atos sem reflexão fossem parecer ao mais próximo atos de loucura.  
  
"Pronto lá estou eu outra vez...." - pensou Gina enquanto fechava por breves segundos os olhos com violência.  
  
Iria ser espontânea, iria mudar e acima de tudo iria tornar-se outra pessoa. Quando voltasse novamente para Hogwarts ninguém a iria reconhecer. Iria começar a cuidar mais de si e iria apostar naquele "relação" que existia entre Draco e Gina. A final de contas, estava na altura de finalmente arriscar em alguma coisa. Se entre eles tudo corresse tudo bem, naqueles dias em que eles teriam de ficar em Hosgmeade, ficaria tudo bem. Se não, ninguém iria descobrir que eles tinham tido algo, pois não? Ela não iria contar e esperava que Draco fizesse o mesmo...  
  
"Bem, algo espontâneo....Tenho de fazer algo espontâneo....Alguma coisa que o apanhe de surpresa e que o faça olhar para mim com outros olhos..." - meditou Gina, enquanto observava Draco a dar mostras de impaciência por já estarem ali à tanto tempo sem dizer nada.  
  
Gina aproximou-se mais dele. Andou bem devagar, enquanto tentava se concentrar no que iria fazer. Tentou caminhar sedutoramente, balançando exageradamente as ancas e trocando as penas depressa de mais, para dar um toque mais sensual. Pelo menos era o que imaginava que estava a transparecer.  
  
Ao ver aquele cenário, Draco sorriu. Não sorriu abertamente, mas Gina pode observar, um lampejo de divertimento surgir no rosto deste. Draco percebeu o que ela queria fazer e tentou se manter sério e por uma expressão séria no seu rosto. Mas aquilo era de mais para ele. Ela estava a pô-lo louco. Toda aquela cena estava demasiado cômica, mas se ele se risse ela iria pensar que ele estava a gozar com ele. Portanto ele tinha de se acalmar. Tinha de respirar bem fundo três vezes e fazer força com as suas próprias mãos, para não arrebentar num riso, que já estava bem próximo de surgir.  
  
Gina continuou a caminhar devagar, mas num passo decidido. Trocava as suas pernas o mais habilmente e rapidamente que conseguia, mas aquilo estava a tornar-se deveras difícil. Primeiro a perna esquerda, e depois a direita. Esquerda, direita. Esquerda, direita. Esquerda, direita. Tentando impressionar ainda mais Draco, tentou trocar as pernas quatro vezes em um milésimo se segundo, mas as contas saíram-lhe furadas.  
  
Com num passo de magia, a suas penas ficaram presas um na outra e Gina não conseguiu impedir o que se sucedeu de seguida. Gina foi caindo cada vez mais desengonçadamente no chão frio do quarto e subitamente ouviu um estalo estridente e um toque semelhante ao de uma agulha percorrer todo o seu corpo. Levou as mãos ao tornozelo e sentiu uma dor mais forte naquela zona, impedindo-a de examinar o que tinha acontecido. Sem forças, caiu no chão sem se conseguir erguer. Sem outra alternativa, olhou para Draco, como que pedindo-lhe para este a ajudar.  
  
Draco que observou tudo o que havia acontecido, ficou sem saber o que fazer. A primeira vista, ele pensava que não lhe tinha acontecido nada e ia começar a gozar com ela, mas ao ouvir o barulho que evidenciava um tornozelo quebrado, ficou parado. E agora o que iria ele fazer? Ele não tinha jeito para essas coisas...  
  
Aiiiiiiii - gemeu Gina de dor, enquanto se contorcia no chão, enrolando-se sobre ela própria - Ajuda-me, por favor.  
  
Parando de olhar para Gina, Draco resolveu reagir. Tinha de ajudá-la e tinha de ser agora, ou ela podia não voltar a andar. Era apenas um entorse, mas quando mal curado fica para toda a vida muito fácil de quebrar a qualquer altura. E ele não podia permitir isso. Iria cuidar dela, com toda a gentileza que ele tinha. Iria esforçar-se ao máximo para a ajudar.  
  
Aproximou-se de Gina e olhando-a nos olhos mexeu com cuidado no seu entorse. Estava a ficar levemente inchado e isso não podia ser bom sinal. Sem querer passou a sua mão pela perna desta e sentiu-a a ficar arrepiada. Ele tinha vontade de lhe tocar mais e dizer-lhe tudo o que sentia agora mesmo. Mas aquela não era a altura certa. Tinha de ajudá-la e depois resolvia isso.  
  
Passando agora as suas mãos na cintura de Gina, pegou-a ao colo com delicadeza, sem olhar para Gina, que estava com os olhos esbugalhados de surpresa e não conseguia dizer qualquer palavra. Levantou-a com uma certa facilidade, pois ela era bastante leve. Aproximou-a mais perto de modo a que o rosto desta ficasse perto do seu.  
  
Caminhou devagar, para não a deixar cair e com suavidade pô-la em cima da cama. Gina abriu os olhos vagarosamente e admirou com cuidado o lugar onde estava. Realmente aquela cama era o máximo. Muito confortável e macia. Mas o que estava ela a fazer ali?  
  
Draco? - chamou Gina - porque que você me pôs aqui? Eu posso ficar confortavelmente no sofá. Esta cama até é bem desconfortável .... - mentiu  
  
Ela não queria ficar na mesma cama que Draco. Afinal, qual era a idéia dele? Mesmo ela estando com o pé quebrado ele queria "levá-la para a cama"????  
  
Gina começou a ficar cada vez mais enervada com estes pensamentos e como não tinha qualquer resposta de Draco, que parecia estar mais interessado a remexer na sua mala, tentou levantar-se. Ergueu-se um pouco com a ajuda das mãos, mas como estava um pouco fraca por não ter comido nada naquele dia, caiu novamente na cama, mas deu um estalo ainda mais profundo no tornozelo.  
  
Aiiiiiii. Que droga... - gritou Gina, sentindo as lágrimas vindo parar aos olhos, da dor que sentia.  
  
Draco alarmado pelo grito que ouviu virou-se rapidamente.  
  
Mas que raio você pensa que esta a fazer? Não consegues ficar quieta por um minuto? - gritou também Draco, deixando Gina cada vez mais furiosa.  
  
O que? Você ainda tem a coragem de me dizer isso? Eu estou com esta porra na perna e você anda ai sem fazer nada, apenas olhando para a sua mochila. Achas isso normal? POIS EU NÃO ACHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco ficou a olhar para Gina sem compreender. De seguida retirou um frasco com um liquido que tinha na mochila e aproximou-se a passos largos de Gina. Sentou-se na beira da cama e olhou-a bem nos olhos.  
  
Toma isto, vá! - ordenou Draco sem um pingo de compaixão nos olhos  
  
Gina olhou desconfiada para ele e recusou com a mão tomar aquele liquido.  
  
Ai, que merda! Toma lá esta droga. Isto é um liquido que eu costumo trazer sempre comigo, que cura qualquer tipo de corte ou entorse mais superficial. - ao ver que Gina continuava a olhar para ele de modo desconfiado, acrescentou - Para além disso, retira qualquer tipo de dor quase que instantaneamente. Queres ou não?  
  
Gina que já estava a sofrer a horas com aquelas dores descomunais que estava a sentir e nunca havia sentido antes na sua vida resolveu arriscar. Iria tomar aquela poção. Também, mal Draco não lhe iria querer fazer, então?  
  
Sim, quero! - disse Gina sem o olhar nos olhos e pegando no frasco sem qualquer cuidado. Abriu a tampa dourada que fechava o frasco e olhou nervosamente pata o liquido cor-de-rosa que tinha um cheiro pestilento. Cheirava a feijão cozido, demolhado com algo horroroso, que se parecia com limão e sementes. Aquilo era realmente insuportável. - Isto irá realmente me ajudar? Não é mais uma das suas piadinhas?  
  
Draco não disse nada. Apenas abanou a cabeça, como que dizendo não e forçou a sua mão para a frente para a encorajar a tomar o liquido.  
  
Gina respirou fundo, tapou o nariz com a mão direita e bebeu de uma só vez todo o liquido, não deixando nem uma gota no frasco. Quando voltou a respirar e sentiu o sabor daquilo na sua boca, estremeceu ligeiramente.  
  
-Arghhh....Que nojo! - disse Gina, enquanto abanava a cabeça e fazia uma expressão de completo horror.  
  
De repente começou a sentir, como se todo o seu corpo estivesse a ser vasculhado sem piedade, mas Draco não lhe havia mentido. Mal acabou de tomar aquele liquido quase que instantaneamente a dor havia desaparecido. Agora apenas sentia uma pequena dor que ia desaparecendo a cada segundo.  
  
Mas ao mesmo tempo que a dor desaparecia, sentiu-se cada vez mais fraca. Primeiro era apenas uma pequena tontura, mas agora estava cada vez a sentir- se mais enjoada e já não conseguia ver quase nada a sua volta. Tudo estava a girar a passos descompassados e ela não os conseguia acompanhar.  
  
Agarrou com força Draco pelo colarinho e disse bem devagar, para conseguir respirar:  
  
Draco, o que se passa? Eu não estou conseguindo ver nada e estou muito fraca.  
  
Draco olhou-a preocupado, mas logo esclareceu.  
  
Isto é um dos efeitos secundários. Devia ter-te avisado. Mas amanhã de manhã isto já terá passado e estarás como nova. Agora apenas tens que dormir um pouco e aguardar, esta bem? - disse numa voz carinhosa.  
  
Gina já não conseguia ouvir praticamente nada, mas consegui entender o necessário para responder.  
  
Hmmmm ..... ok ..... - Gina passou os lábios pela boca eu estavam a ficar secos, e acrescentou sem pensar - Queres dormir comigo? - disse numa voz, que se assemelhava a um bêbado.  
  
Draco olhou-a espantada. O que é que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Mas quando a viu a rir-se desconsoladamente e sozinha, compreendeu tudo. Devia ser apenas mais um dos efeitos secundários daquela poção. Realmente ele devia ter tomado atenção a tudo o que o senhor lhe dizia, quando lhe vendeu aquela poção, mas agora já era tarde de mais. Gina ia ficar boa, isso sabia ele, mas ainda iria demorar mais oito horas. Uma noite inteira. Portanto ele tinha de a por a dormir já.  
  
- Vá, vamos dormir. Não digas mais besteiras. - disse Draco desconsoladamente, enquanto ponha os cobertores em cima de Gina, de modo a que ela ficasse quentinha. Mas essa operação que parece ser muito fácil, estava a ser duplamente difícil para Draco. Para além de ele não saber o que estava a fazer, Gina estava sempre a sair dos cobertores e a puxá-lo contra si. A tentar beijá-lo. A acaricia-lo. E Draco estava cada vez a ficar mais louco. Afinal de contas, um homem não é ferro e ela estava a tentar excitá-lo. - PARA GINA!! Estou a tentar ajudar-te. PARA! - gritou, sem conseguir agüentar mais.  
  
Gina olhou para ele ressentida e começou a soluçar. Ela queria estar perto dele. Mesmo estando um pouco "drogada" com aquela bebida ela ainda conseguia reconhecer os seus atos. E ela queria-o perto dele.  
  
Draco ficou a olhar para Gina sem saber o que fazer. Porque que ela o deixava sempre assim, meio sem jeito? Gina estava agora quase a chorar e ele a olhar para ele, feito idiota.  
  
Sem saber o que fazer naquele momento, resolveu arriscar. Entrou na cama vagarosamente sem encarar Gina, que estava naquele momento com o seu maior sorriso aberto. Depois de se esticar na cama, olhou para ela. Acariciou-lhe o rosto e deu-lhe um pequeno beijo nos lábios. Gina, passou imediatamente a mão por todo o corpo de Draco até que este segurou a mão dela e lhe disse num sussurro quase que inaudível, mas seguro:  
  
Gina, PARA! Você agora não esta consciente dos seus atos e eu não quero que você acorde amanhã arrependida do que fez fique furiosa comigo. Por isso descanse e amanhã quando já estiveres melhor nos falamos.  
  
Para Draco aquelas foram as palavras mais difíceis que ela já tinha dito até agora, pois tudo o que ele tinha acabado de dizer era mentira. Ele queria-a. Queria-a mesmo muito! Mas não naquela situação. Ele queria tê-la nos seus braços quando estivesse consciente e soubesse o que estava a fazer.  
  
Olhando novamente para ela viu que esta estava mesmo triste, e isso matava- o. Embora ele tentasse envergar aquela posição de macho imbalável ele odiava vê-la assim, naquele estado.  
  
Por isso puxou-a mais contra si e rodeou-a com os seus braços. Gina tentou beija-lo, mas ele ignorou-a. Apenas ficou assim. Juntinho dela, sem dizer nada. Passando o seu calor para ela. Acariciando-a até adormecer. Passou a sua mão no cabelo de Gina, dando-lhe suaves caricias para a acalmar, para ela ir adormecendo.  
  
Quando viu que esta estava quase a dormir, ajeitou-se melhor na cama, mas não a largou. Ficaram assim, juntos um ao outro sem se afastarem. Dormiram a noite toda sem preocupações, apenas com consciência que estavam colados no corpo um do outro. E isso era maravilhoso, pois sentiam o coração um do outro e quase que adivinhavam os pensamentos um do outro. Aquela noite tinha sido muito surpreendente para os dois. Alias o dia todo, foi muito cansativo. Por isso o melhor era aproveitarem o melhor que soubessem daquela noite maravilhosa e deixar os problemas para amanhã de manhã. Sim, sem dúvida. Amanhã iriam resolver tudo.....  
  
(Continua....)  
  
Nota da Autora: Olá a todos*** Então o que acharam deste capítulo? Desta vez demorei mais que o normal, mas não tive culpa. A minha beta Anne Queiroz foi de férias e vai estar de férias até ao final de Janeiro, por isso para vocês puderem lerem este capítulo em perfeitas condições linguisticas brasileiras, tive de procurar outra beta, que substituísse a Anne durante este mês. MUITO OBRIGADA à Diana Prallon. Foste fantástica comigo e com todos os que queriam ler a minha fic.  
  
Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo super romântico e que foi o mais longo que já escrevi até hoje (11 páginas).  
  
P.S- Muito obrigada a todos os que lêem a minha fic, que a comentam e revisam, aos que fazem publicidade dela....a TODOS! É graças a vocês que a minha fic foi nomeada fic da semana no site www.harryoteca.com Não sei durante quanto tempo ela vai lá ficar (já esta lá deste Domingo, dia 4 de Janeiro), por isso vão lá em quanto podem. Estou muito feliz, por esta honra. Muito feliz mesmo. Mais uma vez um muito obrigada a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kiss, Carpe Diem*********************** 


	11. Paixões e Traições assumidas

Nota da Autora: Olá para todos** Tudo bem? Bem, antes de lerem a este capítulo atrasadíssimo da minha fic, eu queria já pedir-vos imensas desculpas. Eu sei que fui muito irresponsável, e deixei-vos vários meses sem nenhuma actualização da fic, mas tive vários problemas, com inspiração, beta-reader, e tempo. Mas, agora que já está tudo resolvido, por favor leiam este capítulo e deixem-me um review, comentário ou e-mail. No final do capítulo eu explico-vos tudo o que se passou durante este tempo..... ;)  
  
Boa leitura!!!!!  
  
NADA DISTO ME PERTENCE. EU APENAS ESCREVO ESTAS FICS PARA O MEU PRÓPRIO ENTRETENIMENTO E PARA EXTERIORIZAR OS MEUS SENTIMENTOS ATRÁVES DA ESCRITA. ;)  
  
Capítulo 11 "Paixões e traições assumidas"  
  
Gina envolvida no quente dos sedosos lençóis brancos em que se encontrava, espreguiçou-se molemente sem a mínima vontade de acordar daquele sonho. Estava tudo tão bom. Ali no quentinho, sem nada que fazer, nem com o que se preocupar. Era como se tudo tivesse sido varrido da sua mente. Agora já não existiam estresses, nem confusões. Apenas um sentimento bom, de que tudo ficaria bem para sempre. Mas tinha de acordar. Sim, tinha mesmo de acordar. Embora não o quisesse, sabia que tinha de o fazer. Ainda tinha um trabalho para realizar o quanto antes, e não estava nos seus planos dar motivos a Snape para lhe retirar pontos.  
  
Devido à claridade do dia, entreabriu com os olhos com dificuldade, enquanto se espreguiçava uma vez mais. Estava ensonada, mas tinha de acordar. Decidida abriu totalmente os olhos, mas a luz quase a cegou momentaneamente. Sem forças, desistiu e fechou-os novamente. Dormiria mais um pouco. Afinal não seriam apenas mais cinco minutos que a iriam matar. Estava encolhida num canto, por isso resolveu esticar-se mais um pouco. Virou-se para o seu lado direito e espalhou-se por todo o interior da cama. Parou de se movimentar, quando sentiu algo. Desconfiada e com algum receio, manteve os olhos fechados pressionados com toda a sua força, enquanto que com a sua mão esquerda foi apalpando o caminho até aquele corpo estranho, na esperança de não o acordar.  
  
Finalmente tomou coragem e conseguiu tocar em algo que estava ao seu lado. Era mole...Suave... ERA UMA PESSOA! Com a surpresa quase que gritou, mas controlou-se e segurou o grito na sua garganta com a ajuda da mão direita. Permaneceu quieta durante uns segundos, para se recompor do choque. Havia uma pessoa, ali, ao seu lado. Um corpo desconhecido. O que teria acontecido durante a noite? Ela não se lembrava de nada, e isso a perturbava ainda mais. Que raiva! Será que ela teria feito algo mais do que tinha alguma vez imaginado? Com estas questões a martirizarem-na, tentou arranjar alguma maneira de descobrir o que tinha realmente sucedido. E a única maneira era abrindo os olhos e enfrentando a realidade. Por mais dura que fosse, tinha de enfrentar!  
  
Abriu os olhos devagar. Enfrentou novamente a dolorosa claridade, mas desta vez não desistiu. Lutou contra o sol, e venceu. Abriu os olhos e fez força com as mãos. Olhou para o teto vazio e pensou se teria coragem para ver quem estaria a seu lado. Ninguém lhe respondeu, portanto, ela resolveu arriscar. Virou-se devagar, apenas apoiando o seu corpo com a mão direita no colchão. Olhou e aterrorizou-se com o que viu. DRACO! DRACO MALFOY, ESTAVA DEITADO AO SEU LADO! Gina, não conseguiu dizer nada, não conseguiu respirar, nem agir durante dolorosos segundos. O que é que ele estava ali a fazer, ao lado dela? Pior, o que teriam eles feito durante a noite?  
  
Tentou dizer algo, mas não conseguiu. As palavras estavam presas, em sua garganta, e de repente parecia que não só como também no coração, fazendo-a sentir-se mal. Arrependida por algo, que nem se lembrava, nem sabia se tinha mesmo feito. Porque? Como pode ela ser tão estúpida, a ponto de dormir com Draco? Gina ainda nem tinha a certeza dos sentimentos, por isso como poderia já ter dormido com Draco? E será que tinha mesmo dormido com ele?  
  
A única maneira era de falar com a pessoa em questão. Tinha de arranjar coragem. Ela nunca havia sido corajosa e preferia fugir das situações a enfrentá-los. Mas desta vez não seria assim. Ela tinha mudado. Não apenas exteriormente, como também interiormente, por isso estava na hora de o mostrar. Respirou fundo, segurou uma lágrima que teimava em querer cair, tamanho o nervosismo em que estava, e rezou, para tudo o que estivesse a imaginar não tivesse realmente acontecido.  
  
Com uma maior convicção virou-se. Olhou para Draco e deu por si a admirá- lo. Ele quando estava a dormir, parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente. Alguém real, um humano a quem se podia realmente tocar. A sua pele pálida, os cabelos loiros platinados que habitualmente estavam impecavelmente arranjados, naquele momento estavam desalinhados, os olhos fechados, a posição do corpo...Tudo, nele parecia naquele momento diferente. Ela não queria olhá-lo, mas não resistia. Parecia existir uma força maior, puxando- a. Algo magnético que a atraia. Ela amava-o. Não sabia como, mas amava-o. Parecia algo tão irreal. Como era possível, amar alguém que mal se conhecia e se odiava? Não! Algo devia estar errado. Gina não podia gostar de alguém assim. Mas quanto mais se tentava convencer que era tudo mentira, mas queria olhá-lo. Ele era tão lindo. Maravilhoso. E isso ainda a enfurecia mais. Como é que alguém tão desprezível podia ser ao mesmo tempo tão esplendoroso?  
  
Olhou-o mais uma vez, e sem conseguir controlar-se... Foi algo que aconteceu num momento. Num impulso, levou sua mão esquerda até o rosto de Draco, e acariciou-o com suavidade e carinho. Desde que o tinha visto deitado naquela cama que tinha sentido a enorme vontade de o sentir mais perto de si, e agora que aquilo estava realmente a acontecer, ela quase que não acreditava. Ela gostava mesmo dele. Podia sentir isso dentro do seu coração. Mas o que acontecia é que ela não queria ter aqueles sentimentos por ele, portanto tentava ignorar os avisos que recebia do coração, sempre que estava na presença de Draco. Desde que havia começado a sentir algo, que estava alterada. Ficava mais vezes corada, sentia-se sempre nervosa quando o via, mas quando não via ficava triste. Parecia que algo lhe faltava. Aquele rosto, o humor negro e irónico dele, o seu cheiro, a presença dele... Tudo nele a fascinava. Mas ela não queria isso. Só que por vezes, não bastava seguir apenas o que achamos certo ou indicado para nós, devemos seguir o que diz o nosso coração. Só que aquilo parecia tudo tão errado! Como poderia uma Weasley ficar bem com um Malfoy?  
  
Enquanto refletia suas ideias, continuava a "passear" sua mão por todo o rosto de Draco. Quando se preparava para parar com aqueles gestos, algo aconteceu. O rosto de Draco contorceu-se ligeiramente e em menos de um segundo, abriu os seus grandes olhos azuis. Ele não teve qualquer reação. Apenas a olhou diretamente nos olhos, e teriam ficado assim por muito mais tempo, se não fosse Gina que fugiu ao contato visual, ao virar o seu corpo de lugar. Prepara-se para fugir também ao confronto, mas Draco não deixou. Agarrou-a por um braço, e "obrigou-a" a virar-se para diante dele. Este queria vê-la mais uma vez. Ela estava tão maravilhosamente bonita, que até parecia impossível.  
  
Gina, por sua vez não queria vê-lo, nem falar com ele. Como é que podia ter sido tão estúpida a ponto de estar a acariciá-lo, sem saber o que havia acontecido na noite anterior? E mesmo se soubesse, não tinha nada de estar ali com aquelas intimidadas.  
  
Gina? - chamou Draco, com receio, o que não era nada habitual nele. Porque Gina cismava em fugir ao contato visual dele? Ela estaria zangada com ele? Mas porque?  
  
Esta ao ouvir o seu nome, sentiu-se tentada a conversar com Draco. Sim, tinha de fazer-lo. Tinha de perceber o motivo de estar ali na mesma cama com ele. A razão de estar a ter aqueles sentimentos, e principalmente queria saber se ele sentia o mesmo que ela. Isso, sim era importante. Muito importante.  
  
Sim... – disse Gina num trémulo fio de voz.  
  
Draco olhou para ela e suspirou resignado. Percebeu imediatamente que algo estava errado. Porque Gina estava a reagir daquela maneira, quando na noite anterior tudo tinha sido tudo tão maravilhoso? Sim, tinham discutido e ela tinha-se magoado. Mas para além disso nada tinha corrido mal. Pelo contrário, as coisas até tinham corrido bem demais. Tinham-se beijado, abraçado e no fim dormido perto um do outro. Então porque que ela estava assim? De repente, percebeu tudo. Era óbvio. Como é que ele não tinha pensado nisso antes? Ela não se lembrava de nada, devido à poção que tinha bebido na noite anterior. Por isso estava assim estranha...  
  
Draco – recomeçou Gina, olhando para o chão – eu tenho duas perguntas sérias para fazer a você. – Draco assentiu e esta prosseguiu, engolindo com dificuldade – Ontem à noite, o que aconteceu? Eu não me lembro de nada, e hoje de manhã ao ver você deitado ao meu lado, fiquei sem saber o que pensar... O que aconteceu? Nós fomos... mais longe? – perguntou ansiosa e ao mesmo tempo receosa de ouvir como resposta o que menos queria ouvir.  
  
Draco sorriu. Afinal era isso. Gina não estava zangada com ele. Apenas estava receosa com o que ela suponha que tivesse acontecido na noite anterior. Aproveitando-se disso, resolveu gozar um pouco com ela.  
  
- Bem, para ser sincero, aconteceu algo ontem à noite. Nós, nos beija-mos, deitamo-nos nessa cama, abraçamo-nos... – Gina deu um berro e Draco calou- se.  
  
Gina não sabia o que havia de pensar. Então, tudo o que tinha acabado de imaginar era mesmo verdade? Eles tinham mesmo feito algo e ela não se lembrava? Como era isso possível?  
  
O quê? Isso é mesmo verdade? Mas eu não me lembro de nada! Como você foi capaz de me fazer uma coisa dessas? – questionou Gina exaltada. Ela estava muito corada, as suas bochechas estavam quase a explodir e ela senti-se quente e irada por dentro. Draco, por seu lado, estava a divertir-se com toda aquela situação. Ele adorava enerva-la. Nem ele mesmo sabia por que, mas ela ficava ainda mais bonita (se é que isso era possível) quando ficava irritada. Desse modo, a sua beleza natural sobressai-a e isso o atrai.  
  
Draco pensou um pouco. Será que valia a pena continuar com aquela brincadeira? Gina já não estava a achar piada nenhuma toda aquela situação e batia impacientemente com o pé e suspirava ruidosamente.  
  
Gina, quando algo acontece, não é só por vontade de uma pessoa, sabe? É preciso duas pessoas para o fazerem. É necessário que ambos o queiram, e você ontem a noite estava bem animadinha. Não percebo porque a súbita mudança? Não gostou? Podemos tentar novamente! – disse Draco com um sorriso estampado nos lábios. Ele não resistiu. Teve de enfurecê-la mais um pouco. E agora que já sabia qual era o seu ponto fraco, essa tarefa era muito simples.  
  
Gina ficou sem saber como reagir. Já estava farta de tudo e de todos. Que raiva! Ela odiava Draco. Como é que ele tinha sido capaz de ser tão estúpido? Parecia que fazia de propósito para a irritar. Parecia que isso lhe dava prazer. Ele só podia ser sádico, porque ninguém em seu perfeito juízo iria dizer, o que ele dizia só para a irritar. Mas o pior de tudo, é que ele tinha razão. Se eles tinham feito mesmo alguma coisa, ela teve sua participação. Ele certamente não a tinha forçado. Isso não fazia o gênero dele. Draco podia ser um perfeito imbecil, mas nunca irei fazer uma coisa dessas a Gina.  
  
Você é mesmo idiota, não é? Só pode ser. Se nos fizemos mesmo alguma coisa, eu tenho nojo de você, mas principalmente nojo de mim mesma! – Gina não aguentou mais, deixou umas lágrimas escorrerem dos seus olhos. Há muitas horas que lutava contra os seus próprios sentimentos e tentava que as suas lágrimas não escorressem, mas agora não agüentava mais. Aquilo era demasiado para ela.  
  
Draco ficou novamente sem saber o que fazer. Parecia que aquilo estava a tornar-se um habito recorrente. Sempre que estava ao lado de Gina, e ela chorava ou lhe acontecia algo ficava sem saber como reagir. Gina parecia ao mesmo tempo tão forte e tão fraca. As suas mudanças de humor atraiam-no, mas estes sentimentos confusos afligiam-no. Ele nunca havia visto sua mãe chorar, aliás, nunca tinha visto os seus pais a discutirem, portanto era- lhe difícil saber como agir em certas situações. Tinha de fazer o que o coração lhe mandava e rezar para que a sua intuição estivesse correta. Mas isso também se tornava complicado, porque ele acima de tudo era um Malfoy, e um Malfoy não se deixa levar pelo coração. Aliás, eles orgulhavam-se por saberem comandar o seu coração através do cérebro. Por isso é que nunca se deixavam levar por compaixões baratas ou sentimentalismos. Mas agora tornava-se cada vez mais difícil seguir as convicções de um Malfoy e fingir que não sentia nada por aquela Weasley. Era quase impossível. Era quase o mesmo que lhe dizerem que agora por diante não podia respirar. Ou seja, não é possível. E a Gina, para ele, era como se fosse o próprio oxigênio. Portanto ele tinha de fazer algo. Mesmo que fosse contra os princípios de seu nome ou contra si mesmo. Somente naquele instante ele tinha de ser honesto com Gina e principalmente consigo mesmo.  
  
Gina, descul – Gina olhou para ele pasma. Será que ele ia mesmo dizer o que ela penava? Será que lhe iria pedir desculpa? – Me desculpe. Eu sei que por vezes sou um idiota, mas desta vez exagerei. Tudo o que te disse agora era mentira. Nos não tivemos nada um com o outro ontem – Gina raivosa tentou dizer algo, mas Draco fez um sinal com a mão para ela aguardar – Espera! Ouve-me primeiro até ao fim, ok?  
  
Você não deve lembrar-se de nada, porque tomou uma poção, que tem como efeito secundário à perda momentânea de memória, mas em breve irás recordar- te de tudo. Ontem torces-te o pé, eu para te ajudar com as dores dei-te essa poção. E hoje quando encontrou-me deitado ao seu lado foi por causa que adormeci enquanto esperava que fizesse o mesmo. Compreende? – disse Draco sem fôlego.  
  
E mais uma vez Gina quis dizer algo, onde Draco pediu que calasse, continuando.  
  
Mas não é só isto que eu te quero dizer. Eu tenho que confessar algo, que já há muito tempo ando a sentir. – Draco respirou fundo e prosseguiu – Eu estou apaixonado por você. Estou louco por você. Estou apaixonado por você! Mesmo você sendo uma Weasley – esta fez uma cara de reprovação – eu estou louco por você. Não consigo parar de pensar em você, e de te desejar. Eu tento dormir e não consigo. Tento me concentrar em algo e não consigo, apenas a tua imagem me vêem a mente, fazendo-me esquecer de tudo, do resto. Tu és o meu mundo. E sem ti eu não sou nada. Estas a ver o que me faz? Até estou a ser todo sentimentalista. – disse, com os olhos a brilhar enquanto "mergulhavam" nos de Gina, a espera de uma reação da sua parte.  
  
Gina ficou sem saber como reagir. Será que ele estava mesmo a dizer a verdade? Um Malfoy estava a declara-se a sua frente? Ela amava-o, mas tinha receio. Tinha receio de não ser correspondida. Mas agora isso era passado. Ele estava ali diante dela, a dizer que estava apaixonado, por isso não tinha nada a perder. Era agora ou nunca. Tinha de reagir, e dizer o quanto o amava. Mas isso poderia amedrontá-lo. Diria apenas o quanto gostava dele.  
  
Draco, eu ..... nem consigo acreditar no que acabas-te de dizer? Você gosta mesmo de mim? Isso não é mais uma das suas brincadeiras. É... que... bem – Gina começou a gaguejar de ansiedade, mas com força de vontade prosseguiu – eu também gosto muito de você – "pronto já consegui dizer" pensou Gina – Desde que estamos aqui, e também já há algum tempo quando estávamos em Hogwarts que eu comecei a sentir algo por ti. Algo diferente. Não é apenas amizade, até porque nos nem mesmo somos amigos, não é? Mas comecei a perceber-me sentindo algo por ti, me senti feliz quanto te via, sorria das tuas exigências descabidas, do teu humor negro, da tua constante ironia, e principalmente, o meu coração batia cada vez mais depressa você estava próximo. Por isso eu já não tenho medo de o dizer. Eu estou apaixonada por você também e quero ficar do seu lado.  
  
Draco sorriu. Sorriu abertamente. Gina amava-o? Gina amava-o? Ele nem queria acreditar. Este era sem dúvida o dia mais feliz da sua vida, quer dizer, estava equiparado a alegria que ele sentiu ao derrotar Harry no Quadribol. Mas porque raio estava ele agora a pensar em Harry. Ele tinha Gina diante de si, a declarar todo o seu amor. Tudo o que ele mais queria naquele tempo todo era beija-la, abraça-la e senti-la nos seus braços, e agora que tinha essa oportunidade estava a desperdiçá-la? Tinha de agir, já. Aquela era sem dúvida a moça dos seus sonhos.  
  
Draco aproximou-se mais de Gina, que estremecia ligeiramente de ansiedade. Ela também queria estar junto dele. Sentir novamente o sabor dos lábios de Draco, o gelo das suas mãos, que lhe davam arrepios e a faziam sentir-se quente e desejada. Esse tirou uma mecha de cabelo que caiam-lhe sobre a face, acariciando-lhe suavemente. Com a sua mão direita, fechou-lhe os olhos, e aproximou-se ainda mais desta, até que os seus corpos estivessem quase colados um ao outro. Draco fechou também os olhos e levou os seus lábios de encontro aos de Gina. De imediato ambos sentiram uma sensação de conforto e excitação percorrer-lhes o corpo. A muito tempo que ambos queriam sentir o mesmo, mas nenhum deles levava avante o seu desejo, portanto aquela situação depois de todo aquele tempo era maravilhosa. Desta vez, Draco não lhe deu nenhum beijo sôfrego, nem cheio de desejo, deu-lhe apenas uns beijos suaves e carinhosos, que enterneceram ainda mais Gina.  
  
Eu estou mesmo apaixonada por você Draco. Eu amo você. – disse Gina, enquanto respirava entre um dos muitos beijos que ambos trocavam.  
  
Draco parou por um momento. Ela disse que o amava? Draco nunca amara nada nem ninguém, por isso, não gostava de usar esse termo. Isso era demasiado sério. Era um compromisso. Ele gostava dela. Desejava-a. Mas daí a amar, ia um passo muito grande. Pensou nisso, mas preferiu não dizer nada. Falariam nisso mais tarde. Agora Draco somente queria estar com Gina, sem pensar em mais nada.  
  
Para evitar o silencio e se desculpar da falta de resposta, iniciou um longo beijo cheio de desejo e paixão que surpreendeu Gina. Ela estava a gostar do beijo carinhoso de Draco, mas sabia que ele era assim nos seus beijos. Sempre desejosa de mais, e insaciável, como se tivesse medo de a perder, ou pior, perder o direito dos seus beijos.  
  
Começaram então, um beijo, mais meloso. As sua línguas procuravam-se desenfreadamente uma pela outra. Percorriam com desespero e desejo todos os recantos de ambas as bocas. Draco começou a acariciar Gina com mais intensidade, e quando se preparava para subir a blusa de Gina, disse maliciosamente:  
  
Então, preparada para uma aula particular nessa cama?  
  
Draco! – exclamou Gina, sentindo o rubor vir ao seu rosto.  
  
Estava a brincar. Calma, sra. coradinha – ironizou Draco, passando a mão pelas pernas de Gina e puxando-a contra si.  
  
Gina fingiu-se amuada, e virou-lhe a cara quando Draco se preparava para a beijar. Este entrou na onda da brincadeira, e começou a dar-lhe suaves beijos por todo o seu rosto até ambos começarem a rir descontrolados, mas sem parar de olhar um para o outro.  
  
Agora os dois tinham a certeza. Eles amavam-se. Mesmo que ainda no fundo do coração existisse uma réstia de ódio entre eles, o amor sobreponha-se. E o amor vencia sempre!  
  
****  
  
Os dias começaram a passar depressa. Depressa de mais no ponto de vista, de Draco e Gina. Eles haviam passado os últimos cinco dias a namorarem, a falar de toda a sua vida, a desabafarem um com o outro, e para além de serem namorados, agora eram acima de tudo amigos, íntimos um do outro. E ambos sabiam que podiam contar um com o outro sempre que precisassem.  
  
Mas agora havia um problema: o trabalho. Sim, porque eles tinham ido para aquele local, não para namorar, mas sim para fazerem um trabalho de pares. E até agora não tinham feito nada. Absolutamente nada. Gina já tinha lembrado disso e dito a Draco, mas este preferia estar a aproveitar o momento e com vários beijos carinhosos, sempre convencia Gina do mesmo. Mas agora Gina estava preocupada. Snape queria ver algo. E dentro de menos de um dia, quando ele os contatasse, iria ver que não tinham nada. Por isso tentou falar novamente com Draco, para o fazer ver a razão.  
  
Draco, ouve-me. Nós ainda não temos nada feito. E embora não tenhamos um prazo estabelecido, não pudemos ficar aqui sem mexer um dedo. – exclamou Gina, enquanto tentava separar-se de Draco, que estava a tentar beijá-la – Draco! Para!!! Snape mandou-nos hoje uma carta, porque quer visitar-nos amanhã. AMANHÃ! E o que vamos dizer? Que estivemos todos esses dias sem fazer absolutamente nada???  
  
Draco suspirou resignado. Ele sabia que Gina tinha razão, mas não queria aceitar. Queria estar com ela, e aproveitar todos os momentos ao máximo. Mas tinham de fazer algo para mostrar amanhã ao professor Snape.  
  
Ok, ok! Não precisas ficar tão zangada. Embora eu adore ver-te enfurecida. Ficas mesmo sexy... – acrescentou Draco sorrindo, enquanto passava uma mão pelos seus cabelos impecáveis.  
  
Draco estava tão bonito, pensou Gina. Naqueles últimos tempos ela reparou que ele ainda era mais bonito do que ela alguma vez imaginara. Principalmente quando ele sorria, daquela maneira esnobada, mas ao mesmo tão sensual. Ele ficava maravilhoso. Gina só não tinha percebido antes porque ele não sorria muitas vezes. Aliás, ela não se lembrava de alguma vez o ter visto sorrir em Hogwarts. Só ali, ao pé dela, é que ele demonstrava os seus segredos mais profundos.  
  
Draco, não tente. Não vai conseguir nada com essas palavras tentadoras – disse numa voz enfurecida, mas não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver a cara de puro desanimo de Draco – Temos de trabalhar. Temos de fazer algo, para puder mostrar amanhã a Snape. O problema é, fazer o quê???  
  
Draco não estava minimamente interessado naquilo. Mas realmente tinham de fazer algo, só que ali fechado no quarto ele não conseguia passar nem mais um minuto. Precisava espairecer, sentir o ar gelado bater no seu rosto.  
  
Esta bem, você venceu. Mas pudemos ir pensando nisso enquanto vamos dar um passeio, certo? Vamos andar um pouco pelo parque.  
  
Gina aceitou e foram ambos de mãos dadas até o parque mais próximo do hotel. Aquilo era maravilhoso. Ali os dois, juntos um do outro, sem falarem nada, apenas apreciando o local e o tempo que estavam juntos.  
  
Aquele parque era realmente esplendoroso. Tinha árvores altíssimas, maiores do que alguma árvore trouxa alguma vez conseguiu atingir Eram todas revestidas por maravilhosas folhas verdíssimas. De uma cor tão verde, que até ofuscava a vista quando estava em direção ao sol. Ao redor das árvores encontravam-se as plantas e flores mais belas que Gina havia visto. Eram todas de uma cor e beleza sem igual. Mas o que mais a fascinava eram os riachos e fontes que se encontravam em estado natural. Tinham uma água tão límpida e atraente, que Gina não resistiu a por uma mão dentro da água e a bebê-la. Aquilo era realmente fascinante. Aquele água valia mil vezes mais que uma Cerveja Amanteigada. Era fresca, saborosa e leve. Refrescava e ao mesmo tempo dava uma agradável sensação de leveza.  
  
Era isso! Tinham de fazer um trabalho sobre aquele local. Gina já estava a imaginar o título "Parque natural, recheado de surpresas agradáveis". Era o trabalho ideal, porque também tinha imensas plantas que ela nem sabia que existiam e isso iria certamente agradar ao professor Snape.  
  
Draco! Achei. Encontrei o nosso projeto ideal – gritou Gina, provocando o pulo de Draco que se surpreendeu pela voz desta no meio do silêncio – Vamos falar sobre as plantas deste local.  
  
Draco olhou para Gina, como essa tivesse enlouquecida. Ela queria o quê? Fazer um trabalho sobre plantas? Devia estar com um parafuso a menos na cabeça.  
  
Ambos tinham uma opinião distinta do assunto, porque os dois tinham levado um estilo de vida muito diferente. Enquanto Gina nunca havia visto um parque daquele gênero em toda a sua vista, Draco vivia num. Sim, Draco, na sua mansão tinha um belíssimo parque, muito superior a este, portanto não conseguia compreender o interesse de Gina por algo tão desinteressante. Afinal de contas, aquilo era apenas um conjunto de ervas amontoadas num local verde.  
  
Gina qual é o interesse em fazer um trabalho sobre plantas? Que idiotice é essa? Você por acaso é algum animal para gostar de ervas? – disse Draco sem conseguir controlar-se.  
  
Gina ficou furiosa e preparava-se para lhe responder, quando ouviu um barulho. Algo tinha embatido no chão com força e soltará um grito interminável. Assustada olhou para Draco, em busca de uma resposta, mas este somente pediu-lhe num gesto para ficar calada e vir ter consigo.  
  
Abaixados, andaram o mais silenciosamente possível, para descobrirem a origem do barulho. Caminharam vagarosamente até encontrarem um arbusto suficientemente largo para os esconder, mas ao mesmo tempo, baixo o suficiente para eles puderem observar o que se passava.  
  
Alguém gritava sem parar de dor. Aproximaram-se mais, mas apenas viam sombras. Mesmo assim, conseguiam perceber o que se passava. Alguém estava a lançar um Crucius a outra pessoa. Nenhum dos dois era trouxa, porque eles conseguiam ver duas varinhas. Uma estava a lançar o Crucius e outra estava longe das duas sombras, pois, provavelmente havia sido retirada brutalmente do outro homem.  
  
Draco sabia perfeitamente o que se passava. Já há algum tempo que andava a acompanhar o seu pai as reuniões dos Comensais e já havido aprendido e assistido o suficiente para perceber o que estava a acontecer naquele momento. Algum Comensal estava a ser castigado por outro. Voldemort divertia-se com isso. Primeiro juntava os Comensais em pares e estes tornavam-se amigos. Mas, quando algo corresse mal e um desses errasse, o par deste tinha de o torturar até a morte. De uma maneira sádica, para Voldemort essa era a melhor prova de fidelidade que os seus comensais lhe podiam oferecer. Draco sabia disso e estava disposto a fazer o mesmo quando chegasse a sua vez. Ser comensal era o seu maior sonho. Desde pequeno que admirava seu pai, por ser um dos Comensais mais chegados de Voldemort e ele havia prometido a si mesmo que um dia seria o melhor. O melhor Comensal de todos os tempos. Iria ser como um filho para Voldemort!  
  
Ele queria assistir a tortura, mas sabia que tinha de sair daquele local. Gina não podia ver nada, se não iria relatar tudo no mesmo instante a Dumbledore. E Voldemort não podia arriscar-se a isso. Sendo assim, se Draco salvasse um dos seus Comensais de ser denunciado, talvez pudesse integrar no seu círculo mais cedo do que havia pensado.  
  
Com os olhos a brilharem de triunfo olhou para Gina. Tinham de ir embora já, antes que fosse tarde de mais e ela visse o inevitável. Puxou-a pelo braço direito, mas ela puxou com mais força o seu braço e não saiu do mesmo sítio de onde se encontravam. Droga! Ela estava a fazê-lo perder tempo.  
  
Ouviu-se novamente um grito e dor, mas o grito era cada vez mais fraco. O homem em questão devia estar cada vez a ficar com menos forças. Era esse o objetivo. Torturá-lo o máximo tempo possível com vários Crucio, e quando já não se conseguisse mexer ou defender, lançava-se um Avada Kedavra. Era uma tortura não só para o comensal que estava a sofrer, como também para o outro.  
  
Lágrimas vinham aos olhos de Gina e escorriam dolorosamente. Ela estava assustada, mas acima de tudo sentia uma dor no peito, pela dor que estava a ser causada a aquele homem. Ela queria ajudá-lo, aliviar-lhe a dor e defendê-lo do homem que estava a torturá-lo. Mas não conseguia. Por alguma razão que desconhecia, não conseguia mexer-se, nem virar o rosto.  
  
Nesse mesmo momento ouviu-se um grito cortante, que foi seguido por uma luz verde e um silencio doloroso. Draco percebeu naquele exato momento, que quem quer estivesse ali, tinha acabado de ser morto. Sorriu silenciosamente de satisfação, mas ao ver o horror estampado no rosto de Gina passou o braço pelos ombros desta, e aconchegou-a para mais perto de si, num modo de dizer que com ele, ela estava segura.  
  
Gina não conseguia reagir. Se ainda a pouco estava aterrorizada, agora o seu estado era tal, que não existia nenhum adjectivo capaz de caracterizar o que ela estava a sentir. Era demasiado doloroso. Ela nunca havia visto, ninguém ser assassinado, e agora desejava não ter visto o que acabara de ver.  
  
Mas Gina não aguentava estar mais tempo parada sem fazer nada. Tinha de reagir. Num impulso, soltando-se de Draco correu desenfreadamente até ao local, onde à poucos segundos tinha ouvido e visto a tortura e o assassinato a que tinham submetido alguém. Correu o mais depressa que conseguia, e em poucos segundos chegou ao local.  
  
Draco quase que não teve tempo de reagir. Mal a viu correr na direção dos dois homens, também correu rapidamente, na tentativa desesperada de conseguir alcançá-la a tempo. Ela não podia por nada deste mundo, ver quem tinha sido assassinado.  
  
Gina, contornou dois arbustos no exato momento em que um dos comensais aparatou, não conseguindo, assim ver quem era o assassino. Olhou para todos os lados, em busca de um corpo que devia estar próximo dela. Ao virar o rosto, mais para trás, viu uma mancha de sangue, que continuava em carreira até outro local. Em passos largos, seguiu as pistas, e ficou sem pálida ao ver quem estava aos seus pés.  
  
No momento em que as lágrimas começaram descontroladamente a desbrotar dos seus olhos, sentiu alguém a vir por detrás de si. Draco agarrou-a com firmeza, e pode-se ver pela expressão no seu rosto que também ele tinha ficado chocado e surpreendido com o que acabara de ver. Sem conseguir controlar-se, soltou uma pequena lagrima que escorreu pelo rosto, mas rapidamente secou-a, para Gina não descobrir as suas fraquezas.  
  
Mas, por mais torturas e assassinatos que ele tivesse visto e treinos para não demonstrar mais nada, a não ser frieza, naquele instante aquilo era muito difícil. Não podia ser. Porque o mataram? Porque ele? Ele que tinha ajudado tanto Voldemort e era o bruxo mais conhecido por ser do lado Negro. Por quê? Por quê? Naquele momento Draco sentia-se fraco e sem forças para se mexer. O choque estava a ser mais duro do que ele alguma vez pensará e não conseguia ser insensível ao ponto de não sentir nada por alguém do seu próprio sangue.  
  
Draco virou a cara para o lado oposto do de Gina, para esta não o ver como ele estava. Draco sentia-se um farrapo tanto por fora como por dentro. Os seus cabelos estavam em um completo desalinho devido a brutalidade com que com as suas próprias mãos mexiam nele, o seu rosto estava pela primeira vez em muitos anos cheio de marcas devido as lágrimas que tinham escorrido involuntariamente à poucos segundos e os seus lábios tremiam insistentemente, mesmo não estando frio. Por dentro a situação não era muito melhor. Draco culpava-se pelo que tinha acontecido. Se ele não tivesse tão ocupado a tentar afastar Gina dos Comensais para puder impressionar o seu mestre, nada daquilo tinha acontecido. Ele era o culpado daquela morte. Ele é que era o verdadeiro assassino. E isso faziá-o sentir como quando era pequeno. Naquele momento ele era uma criança, sem saber o que fazer e o que pensar. Todo o mundo parecia naquele momento estar contra ele.  
  
Quando Gina olhou para ele com os seus olhos vermelhos de choro e o tentou abraçar Draco não aguentou mais e caiu de joelhos no chão tremendo e chorando, sem parar. Num soluço insistente, entre o choro gritou bem alto, assustando os pássaros que estavam ao seu redor:  
  
Por quê??? Porquê ele?!?  
  
(Continua....)  
  
Nota da Autora: Então galera, gostaram deste capítulo, depois de uma longa temporada de espera?????? Sim?????? Estou a ouvir bem????? Ainda bem! Fico muito contente, pois eu vi que muitos leitores estavam ansiosos por um novo capítulo eu apenas lhe dizia para aguardarem por um novo capítulo, sem mesmo eu saber quando o irai finalmente publicar. Então, o que aconteceu foi o seguinte: Durante um mês e nas férias do natal eu não escrevi nada e comecei a senti- me mal por isso. Deixei passar mais um tempo, devido aos inúmeros testes que eu tive n altura, e no final de Janeiro (em menos de duas semanas), resolvi finalmente começar a escrever este capítulo e escrevi-o em pouco tempo. E pronto, já estava tudo resolvido, pensei eu. O problema foi depois com as beta-reader. A beta-reader que eu tinha inicialmente disse-me que ia de férias durante o mês de Janeiro e depois continuaria a minha betagem, mas isso não aconteceu. Estive o mês de Fevereiro inteiro a enviar-lhe e- mail, mas ela nunca me respondeu. Resolvi então, procurar outra beta- reader, mas esse revelou-se ser uma tarefa difícil. Dos muitos e-mail que eu mandei para betas, muito não era respondido, ou então a beta já estava ocupada. Comecei a desesperar pois já se tinham passado quase três meses e eu ainda não tinha conseguido publicar nada. Foi então no final do mês de Março que a minha actual beta, me respondeu e disse que betaria a minha fic. Fiquei super contente. Ela já betou este capítulo e aqui estou eu. Finalmente a publicar o 11ºcapítulo.  
  
Agora é o seguinte: Esta fic vai ter em princípio mais seis capítulo, que eu já planeei durante este intervalo de tempo. Ainda não os escrevi, mas em breve vou recomeçar a escrever o 12º capítulo. Fiquem descansados que não irei demorar tanto tempo como demorei para publicar este capítulo. Só ainda não escrevi o 12º capítulo porque actualmente ando a traduzir uma fic, que muito em breve vou começar a publicar. A fic traduzida será: "There's A Thin Line Between Love & Hate". Espero que gostem ......  
  
Bem, fico a espera ansiosamente pelos vossos comentários.....Quero muitos reviews......Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kiss, Carpe Diem******************************************************** E-mail: Mionny_Girl@hotmail.com 


	12. Formulação de Planos

Estas personagens não me pertencem (que ódio), nem a belíssima história HP, que foi criada pela J.K.Rowling. Só escrevo esta fic para me divertir, e entreter quem as lê. POR FAVOR NÃO ME PROCESSEM. ;)  
  
Fic: "Amor versus Ódio"  
  
Capítulo dedicado à Marcella, que escreveu a minha 50º review.  
  
Capitulo 12  
  
Formulação de Planos  
  
Gina sem conseguir resistir e mesmo querendo apoiar Draco naquele momento tão difícil, deixou escorrer as lágrimas que insistam em querer brotar dos seus olhos, mas que com teimosia as forçava a voltarem para dentro. Com o olhar embaçado, demonstrando o quão triste e angustiada estava, deixou-se cair no chão, sem se importar com a lama que naquele momento adentrava na sua roupa, e colocou-se lado a lado de Draco, passando os seus braços em volta dele e forçando-o a posar a sua cabeça nos seus ombros. Com carinho passou as suas mãos nos cabelos deste, tentando encontrar as palavras que lhe faltavam, para lhe dar algum conforto. Mas o quê? O que dizer? O que se deve dizer quando o pai de alguém morre na nossa frente sem que nada se possa fazer? Respirou fundo, obrigando os seus pulmões a receber algum oxigênio, mas isso só a deixou mais agoniada.  
  
Draco... – começou Gina, percebendo então como a sua garganta estava seca e como era difícil dizer-lhe algo naquele momento. – Eu sinto muito. Eu sei que você está muito triste, mas não havia nada que pudéssemos ter feito. Não havia nada que VOCÊ pudesse ter feito.  
  
Draco olhou para ela, com os olhos incrivelmente vermelhos e demonstrando uma fúria nunca antes vista nele, nem mesmo quando falava de Harry. Ele sentia-se revoltado consigo mesmo por não ter impedido aquele desastre e principalmente com raiva de Voldemort. Ele é que tinha organizado aquele esquema desprezível. Ele é quem tinha sido o culpado. Havia destruído a sua vida, e por isso merecia morrer. Ele iria morrer, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse na sua vida. Poderia morrer ao tentar, mas iria ter o sangue daquele homem nas suas mãos. Ele próprio o queria ver morrer. Iria observar cada segundo da sua destruição.  
  
E foi com essa determinação, própria de um verdadeiro Malfoy, que se levantou com algum esforço e pegou na sua varinha, enquanto olhou uma última vez para o corpo jazido do seu pai, a sua frente. Uma última lágrima, uma lágrima solitária, escorreu do seu rosto e caiu no centro da testa do seu pai, como sinal da sua promessa. Fechou os olhos com força, e forçou-se a si mesmo a pegar na sua varinha, e em um passe de magia enviou o corpo do seu pai para uma sala da sua mansão, aonde provavelmente iria em breve para revelar o que havia acabado de acontecer à sua mãe. A sua mãe! Deus... Ele ainda não tinha pensado que teria de ser ele a dar a notícia a sua mãe. A sua maravilhosa mãe. Como iria ela resistir a essa notícia? Os seus pais podiam ser diferentes de quaisquer outros que ele conhecesse, mas eles se amavam. Amavam-se de uma maneira obscura, mas muito típica da sua família. E agora por causa de um homem maldito, tudo isso havia terminado. O seu desejo de vingança aumentava cada vez mais.  
  
Depois de se despedir silenciosamente do seu pai, virou-se para Gina, que tinha acabado de assistir á cena impávida e serena.  
  
Gina, vamos – disse num tom de voz rouca, nada parecida com a sua, como se tivesse crescido mais dez anos naquela última hora.  
  
Gina não o queria atormentar mais, mas não estava a perceber nada do que se tinha passado e precisava entender. Precisava compreender Draco para poder ajuda-lo.  
  
Vamos? Vamos onde? Draco, você tem que desabafar. Por favor, me conte tudo o que está sentindo. Só assim você irá se sentir melhor.  
  
Draco não queria falar coisa nenhuma. Ele não queria falar com ninguém. Não queria ver ninguém. Apenas queria desaparecer dali, sem ouvir mais perguntas e sem ter de responder a mais nada. Por que Gina tinha de tornar tudo tão difícil? Ela não podia agir como uma Malfoy? Não podia simplesmente se calar e não comentar nada? Assim tudo seria mais simples.  
  
Eu não quero falar. Será assim tão difícil perceber isso? Por favor, vamos embora – disse Draco num tom de voz cansado. – Vamos para o hotel.  
  
Gina assentiu com a cabeça, sem fazer mais nenhuma pergunta. Ela percebia o quão perturbado Draco estava e achou melhor não fazer nenhum comentário. Naqueles últimos dias em que esteve com ele, aprendeu que Draco gostava de estar muitas vezes sozinho, para meditar sobre várias coisas. E ela imaginou que seria aquilo que ele queria fazer naquele momento.  
  
Vagarosamente, pós a sua mão a disposição de Draco, que ficou a olha-la, de uma maneira intrigante. Em menos de um segundo, este envolveu a sua mão na de Gina, que pode perceber como ele estava gelado. Assustou-se de início com o contato, mas rapidamente agradeceu por ter tomado essa iniciativa.  
  
Caminharam a um passo acelerado, pelo bosque, sempre em silêncio. Por vezes, Gina olhava para Draco, tentada a dizer algo que o pudesse acalmar, mas a sua expressão determinada e enfurecida rapidamente a fazia mudar de idéia. Definitivamente, ele não queria mesmo falar com ninguém.  
  
Em menos de dez minutos chegaram ao hotel, e quando Gina se preparava para ir buscar a chave do quarto de ambos, ao recepcionista, Draco segurou-a com mais força pelo braço, forçando-a a olhar para trás.  
  
O que foi Draco? – perguntou, impressionada pelo ódio estampado nos olhos dele e começando a ficar amedrontada.  
  
Draco sentiu-se a ser observado, mas não se deu ao trabalho de desviar o olhar. Ele gostava de ficar assim, parado horas e horas a olhar profundamente para aqueles amendoados olhos castanhos, que o deixavam impressionado pela sua extrema beleza e perfeição. Se nada tivesse passado apenas há algumas horas atrás, ele não se incomodaria de ficar ali para sempre simplesmente a olhando. Mas ele estava demasiado cansado. Precisava ficar isolado de tudo e de todos, para pensar. Pensar e repensar em algum plano que desse cabo daquele maldito homem, de que tantos tinham medo de dizer o nome. Como se um nome pudesse ferir alguém.  
  
Gina, vá para o quarto, eu já volto. Preciso pensar um pouco. Apanhar um pouco de ar fresco.  
  
Mas, Draco, você não quer que eu vá com você? Vai andar por aí sozinho? Eu vou com você! – Gina tinha medo. Medo que algum comensal ou mesmo o Quem- Nós-Sabemos estivesse por ali, e atacasse Draco como tinha acabado de atacar o pai dele.  
  
Draco percebeu o receio de Gina. Aliás, era fácil compreender tudo o que Gina pensava ou sentia. Ela era como um livro aberto. As suas feições, o seu rosto, tudo demonstrava quase que imediatamente o que ela sentia.  
  
Não te preocupes. Eu PRECISO ficar sozinho por uns momentos. Daqui a pouco eu vou ter com você – dizendo isto a beijou carinhosamente nos lábios, com doçura. Foi um beijo rápido. Somente um beijo para a sossegar.  
  
Quando ela abriu os olhos, para lhe dizer algo, Draco já tinha desaparecido. Gina suspirou resignada. Só esperava que nada de mal acontecesse. Ela gostava tanto dele, e não o queria perde-lo por nada desse mundo.  
  
Percebendo os olhares curiosos que recebia dos residentes que se encontravam naquele salão, deslocou-se até a recepção, pediu a chave do seu quarto, e foi de seguida para lá. Ela também precisava descansar. Só esperava que Draco não demorasse muito. Precisava vê-lo novamente e lhe confessar o quanto o amava. Por que será que só se descobrem esses sentimentos quando acontecesse algo tão terrível, como o que acabará de acontecer?  
  
--»»»---»»»---»»»---»»»---»»»---»»»---»»»---»»---»»»---»»»---»»»---»»»--- »»»---»»»--  
  
Draco caminhou durante longos minutos, esperando se acalmar, mas a fúria não cessava. Ele estava destruído por dentro, como nunca antes estivera. O seu pilar acabará de ser abatido. Tudo o que ele tinha ambicionado estava agora acabado. Desde que ele nascera, que tinha a sua vida planejada. Ninguém ponha objeções ou imaginava que ele fosse seguir outra carreira, que não fosse ser Comensal. Talvez arranjasse algum emprego, tal como o seu pai, para ser visto pelo governo como alguém que apenas fazia o bem à sociedade. Mas e agora? Com certeza, ele já não iria seguir os passos do seu pai. Não queria terminar morto como ele. A sua vida estava agora virada do avesso, tudo por causa de um miserável homem, que se autodenominou de Voldemort.  
  
Com fúria bateu num pedregulho que estava a sua frente, mas com a força exercida apenas machucou a ele próprio, ficando o pedregulho no mesmo lugar. Praguejando, apanhou-o e projetou todo a sua força naquele objeto, mandado-o para um rio que se encontrava a alguns metros de si. Ficou um pouco mais contente, ao visualizar o objeto passar pelo rio e ir parar na outra margem deste. Pelo menos a sua força permanecia com ele, e esse seria um ponto positivo para ele, na altura de assassinar Voldemort.  
  
Sentindo a sua cabeça explodir de dor, que estava a sentir latejar desde manhã, sentou-se num banco mais à frente. Ele tinha de arranjar um plano para acabar com aquele monstro. A sua primeira idéia tinha sido aparatar daquele mesmo lugar, ir ter com Voldemort e acabar com ele naquele mesmo instante, mas mesmo ele sabia que isso ainda era praticamente impossível para ele. Por mais magia negra que já tivesse aprendido ainda tinha muito que percorrer para conseguir fazer tudo o que imaginava. Como bom Sonserino que ele era, tinha de pensar num bom plano. Um plano minucioso, onde até os mais pequenos detalhes tinham de ser revistos inúmeras vezes. Tudo tinha de sair perfeito.  
  
Em menos de uma hora ele já tinha imaginado os mais diversos planos, que se podiam sequer pensar. Mas em todos eles havia algo errado, ou algum pormenor que o deixava preocupado, pois, tinha hipóteses de dar errado ou de ele ser descoberto.  
  
Quase desistindo e preparando-se para ir mesmo a pé ter com Voldemort e o destruir com as suas próprias mãos, baixou a cabeça até às suas pernas, até que se lembrou de algo que tinha ouvido o seu pai dizer a poucos meses a um comensal amigo da sua família. Ele tinha dito que... Forçou-se para se lembrar do que tinha sido, mas não conseguia. Ele sabia que era algo muito importante e que o podia ajudar no seu plano.  
  
Ai, que droga! – disse Draco gritando consigo mesmo, enquanto esmagava uma pedra com as suas mãos, mas no mesmo instante fez-se luz. Ele lembrou-se.  
  
O seu pai tinha dito algo relacionado com uma profecia. Uma profecia entre Voldemort e Harry. Pelo que Draco tinha escutado, Voldemort só podia ser assassinado por Harry, e vice-versa. Os dois estavam interligados por alguma coisa, mas isso já não interessava. O que lhe interessava era aquele pormenor de só Harry poder matar o homem que ele queria ver destruído.  
  
Mas que droga. Eu queria poder mata-lo, com as minhas próprias mãos e de ter essa satisfação. Até isso o perfeito do Potter tinha de me roubar – gritou, dando novamente um pontapé em uma pedra, e sentindo-se imediatamente idiota por ter se machucado novamente e ter feito a mesma burrice duas vezes seguidas.  
  
Draco ficou por alguns segundos a admirar o rio, enquanto meditava no que iria fazer. Se somente Potter podia matar Voldemort, ele tinha de se unir a ele. Não que a idéia lhe agradasse, mas era a única solução que ele achava para vingar o nome do seu pai, naquela altura. Ele sabia que o nome de sua família Malfoy iria ficar manchado pela sua traição, diante de todos os comensais, mas preferia ser considerado um traidor a ficar de braços fechados, sem fazer nada. Iria ter com Dumbledore, e contar-lhe-ia todos os planos que conhecia do lado negro contra este.  
  
Este plano não lhe agradava. Aliar-se a Dumbledore e a Potter era algo deveras repugnante, mas depois do que tinha acabado de presenciar, nunca mais iria se juntar ao lado dos comensais, portanto aquela era a sua única alternativa. Se não iria se juntar ao lago negro, tinha de ser juntar ao batalhão de Dumbledore. Mas ele tinha uma condição. Só iria contar tudo o que sabia se pudesse combater junto com eles, na batalha da destruição de Voldemort. Ele queria ver de bem perto a morte deste. Queria vê-lo sofrer.  
  
Olhou durante mais alguns minutos, para o rio e quando ficou um pouco mais tranqüilo por já ter um plano e algo a que se segurar, resolveu ir para o hotel ter com Gina.  
  
Já era de noite, alias, já tinha anoitecido há algumas horas, mas ele havia precisado daquele tempo todo para por as suas idéias em ordem. Agora já podia ir ter com a sua adorável Gina. Ele queria beijá-la novamente, senti- la ao seu lado, porque mesmo não querendo admitir, ele sentia-se perdido, abandonado e precisava de alguém, que o acariciasse e naquele momento, a única pessoa de que ele se lembrava e que gostava dele era a sua Gina.  
  
--»»»---»»»---»»»---»»»---»»»---»»»---»»»---»»---»»»---»»»---»»»---»»»--- »»»---»»»--  
  
Gina ouviu baterem três vezes na porta do seu quarto. Mais uma batida, desta vez com mais força. Praguejou, furiosa por quem quer que tenha batido naquele momento à porta. Saiu da banheira rapidamente e vestiu com pressa o roupão branco e de aspecto aconchegante que se encontrava á sua direita, dobrado em cima do móvel branco.  
  
Com os pés descalços e o cabelo ruivo a pingar, estando mais comprido por estar molhado, dirigiu-se até a porta e abriu sem mesmo perguntar quem era.  
  
Sabia, que é perigoso moças inocentes como você abrirem as portas sem perguntar ou ver antes, quem é? – perguntou Draco, arqueando as sobrancelhas maliciosamente ao ver que a sua adorável Gina estava naquele momento enrolada em um roupão a tremer de frio.  
  
Gina assustou-se por momentos, mas tão depressa como tinha ido, o seu sorriso regressou, alargando-se por breves instantes ao ver a expressão maliciosa de Draco, novamente no seu rosto. "Ele já se deve estar a se sentir melhor", pensou ela.  
  
Preparando-se para dizer algo, parou fazendo um jeito esquisito com a cara. Espirrou duas vezes de seguida, aconchegando-se com mais força ao roupão.  
  
Draco fez uma cara preocupada e fechou a porta atrás de si com força.  
  
Gina, é melhor você se ir vestir. Ainda podes apanhar um resfriado vestida dessa maneira. Embora eu tenha de admitir que estou adorando ver-te vestida assim – acrescentou Draco, sem resistir a comentar a vestimenta atual desta.  
  
Oh, Draco cala a boca – disse Gina sorrindo mais abertamente e atirando-lhe uma almofada na cara.  
  
Espirrou mais uma vez, enquanto caminhava para o banheiro deixando Draco sozinho no quarto enquanto ia se vestir.  
  
Este atirou-se para cima da cama, enquanto meditava mais um pouco sobre as suas últimas idéias e decisões. Realmente não ia ser nada fácil convencer o perfeito do Potter e Dumbledore que subitamente virará bonzinho e que pretendia lutar juntamente com eles, na luta à destruição de Voldemort. Mas talvez Dumbledore não tivesse apenas a fama de protetor dos bonzinhos, e fosse mesmo como era caracterizado pelos comensais. Talvez, se ele se mostrasse desolado com a morte do seu pai, ele o deixasse embarcar no grupo de batalha dos cretinos. Só assim, ele abandonaria toda a fúria que se encontrava dentro dele, desde essa manhã.  
  
Parou com esses pensamentos, no preciso momento em que Gina entrou novamente no quarto. O cheiro inconfundível que ela emanava trouxeram-no de volta à realidade, e rapidamente ele pode levar os seus pensamentos para outro ambiente muito mais agradável.  
  
Gina vestia somente uma camisola de noite preta e de renda, que lhe ficava a meio das suas coxas. Esta não reparou que estava a ser observada, pois naquele momento encontrava-se ocupada a arrumar as suas roupas. Numa voz despreocupada perguntou:  
  
Quando é que você pretende voltar a Hogwarts? Com estes últimos acontecimentos, presumo que você deve querer voltar brevemente, não é?  
  
Esperou alguns minutos, mas ao reparar que ele não respondia, voltou-se para trás e teve o segundo susto daquela noite. Ao se virar, reparou que Draco se encontrava apenas a um passo de distância de si. Desequilibrou-se, e quase caiu para trás, quando Draco antevendo os seus passos a segurou firme pela cintura acabando com o espaço existente entre ambos há poucos segundos atrás.  
  
Amanhã voltamos para Hogwarts, mas, por favor, não vamos mais falar disso. Não agora. Há coisas mais interessantes que nos podemos fazer neste momento.  
  
Sem esperar por uma reação de Gina, ele desviou o cabelo desta, começando por dar pequenos beijos no seu pescoço, provocando arrepios em Gina, que imediatamente se recriminou por estar a reagir daquela forma. Devia tê-lo afastado logo que se tinha aproximado dela.  
  
Enquanto Draco começou a dar pequenos beijos na boca de Gina, foi abaixando vagarosamente as suas mãos pelo corpo desta. O beijo começou a tornar-se cada vez mais excitante e selvagem, ao mesmo tempo em que os movimentos de ambos tornavam-se cada vez mais endiabrados. As mãos de Draco percorriam todos os pormenores do corpo desta, enquanto Gina percorria com as suas mãos, as costas de Draco, explorando com uma maior curiosidade e entusiasmo os abdominais dele.  
  
Draco abocanhava a boca de Gina cada vez com mais voracidade, sendo avidamente correspondido, mas esta, ao sentir as mãos dele ficarem fixas no seu peito, afastou-se bruscamente dele, cortando a corrente de excitação entre ambos.  
  
Draco, não. Vamos com calma. Você já sabe... – disse Gina com a cabeça baixa, observando com uma súbita curiosidade as unhas dos seus pés.  
  
Draco interrompeu-a, pondo um dedo nos seus lábios e beijando-a carinhosamente de seguida.  
  
Eu sei. Me desculpe. Acho que após tudo o que aconteceu hoje, exaltei-me um pouco demais. Vamos dormir – disse num sussurro enquanto caminhava abraçado a ela.  
  
Os dois abriram a cama, cada um do seu lado, e ao se deitarem finalmente após aquele dia exaustivo, sorriram para ao teto, ao mesmo tempo tristes pelo que tinham visto suceder, mas também felizes por sentirem que ambos sentiam o mesmo, um pelo outro.  
  
Draco antes de adormecer, virou-se para o lado e deu um beijo longo e carinhoso em Gina, sentindo-se mais feliz por um breve momento, mas logo de seguida se sentiu ficar petrificado pelas palavras que a sua Gina, acabará de lhe dizer:  
  
Meu amor, eu te amo – disse adormecendo em seguida.  
  
Draco ficou mais uns instantes acordado, ainda atordoado por aquelas breves e sinceras palavras, mas cansado por tudo o que tinha acontecido no decorrer daquele dia, não conseguiu pensar em mais nada e adormeceu no minuto seguinte, ainda com o sabor doce dos lábios da sua adorável Gina.  
  
(Continua...)  
  
Nota da Autora – Olá a todos! Peço desculpa pela demora da actualização da fic, mas entretanto a minha beta, esteve um pouco ocupada e tive de mudar de beta. Agradeço por tudo à Sothis e dou as boas-vindas à Patrícia Malfoy.  
  
Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, e por favor deixem um review, que são de extrema importância para mim. POR FAVOR mandem MAIS reviews, porque realmente eu estou um pouco desolada. ;((  
  
Beijinhos, Carpe Diem  
  
OBRIGADA: Carol Malfoy Potter, Marcella, Nostalgi Camp, Carolina, Michelle Souza Walter e a todo o pessoas que vieram falar comigo pelo messenger ou que eu esqueci de referir. 


End file.
